The Gray Mists
by ScarletFalcon
Summary: Harry and Draco come from different worlds seeing things based on what others says. When Harry's shields are down and Draco finds him crying on the steps of Hogwarts, will he see the true Harry Potter? Rated M for slash, implied lemons, and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Gray Mists 

Author: Scarlet Falcon 

Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy come from different worlds where they see view based on what people say. When Draco finds Harry crying in Hogwarts' halls before the summer he soothes him and starts to realize the funny feelings in his stomach. Unfortunately when he sees Harry again Harry is in St. Mungo's nearly dying because the hands of his uncle. When Harry wakes up again he gains new powers because of his inheritance. Now he has to go back to school with new powers some people are not yet to accept. 

Warnings: Slash, cursing, and implied lemons 

Rated: M

ScarletFalcon 

" _I hate you!"_

Draco had cornered Harry the day before they were to leave for summer vacation and snapped. Ever since Death Eaters had been arrested from the Ministry of Magic –his father included- he became isolated from the rest of the school. The only group activities that were made from the teachers, did he work with others. He refused to talk until absolute necessary. He bottled up his emotions of pain, depression, and hate. Only when he saw Harry sitting in the hallway reading peacefully to himself in full contempt did he snap. He didn't care if Potter laughed at him or even hex him. He just wanted it all off his chest. 

" The Golden Boy always gets what he wants. He deserves the best attention because he lived through one attack. Well, you know what I'm tired of it. You're no different from the rest of us. You think that scar means something. It doesn't mean trash! You're an insolent little prat that needs to die. And because of you, my dad is rotting in Azkaban. Do you even think of anybody but yourself? Probably not. It's your entire fault! Your parents died because of you. Cedric died because of you. And now my dad is in jail because of you. Yet, you don't care. As long as you have your mudblood friend and her poor as the dirt boyfriend Weasel you're happy. You need to crawl somewhere and die so the rest of us can live happily. It's your entire fault!" 

As Draco was saying this, tears begin to weld in his eyes. He tried so hard to hold them back. But few stray tears fell down his face. His voice started to crack. He hated breaking down in front of Potter like some baby. But what he really hated was the new emotions he had for Potter that appeared out of the blue. They were so confusing. 

Harry hadn't look at him the whole time he was screaming at him. When Draco had finally stopped crying and his only red eyes were signs that there was something wrong with him, Harry begin to talk. 

" You're right." 

Draco's eyes widen. He nearly fell from shock. Had Potter really agreed with him? Even after he curse him and his friend, insulted him, and blamed him for every bad thing that happened in Draco's life. It was confusing and suspicious. 

" I ruined so many lives this year. I did it all without thinking. And because of it I lost my godfather. So stupid." 

Draco was shock to near that Harry had lost "family" in the battle of the Ministry of Magic. Draco hadn't permanently lost his father while Harry could never see the last of his family again. For the first time Draco begin to feel a little sorry for Harry. 

Harry looked up at him in the eyes. They had been red with tears as well. They carried so much dread and pain that Draco kneeled down in front of them. The emerald green eyes were dull. They never ceased eye contact. Then Harry's eyes got wet and he had to look down. His shoulders shook up and down. He made soft sobbing sounds. This was the second time Draco saw him cry and it was as unnerving, nearly painful to watch. The first time Cedric had died and Harry brought back the body, crying. Draco, as strong as he was, couldn't bear to watch and had to look away. Even now he had to turn away. 

" You're right. You're right. You're so right. Because of me so many lives were ruined. My parents, Cedric, Padfoot, even you, Draco. And I'm so sorry. You deserve better. I took it all away from you. Blame me if you want. Dislike me, of course. But, please, please, Draco don't push me away. I made a mistake and lost most out of it. Draco, I need you." 

Draco was at his wits end. He never had to deal with crying. Ever. There's always been someone for him. Now, here was Harry Potter, the one he supposedly should hate, breaking down in front of him. Okay, here it goes. Draco took a seat beside him. 

" Listen, for the next few minutes I'm not Draco Malfoy and you're not Harry Potter. We're just two floating souls. We're not in Hogwarts. Not in the magical world. Not on this Earth. We're safely in the sky where no one can touch us or harm us. I'll talk. You'll listen." 

The crying had paused so Draco guessed he was doing alright. 'I guess I should keep on. Oh, well, here it goes,' he thinks. 

" I don't know what's going on in your life and truthfully after this I couldn't care less. But there are still people who care for you and love you. People who look up to you. What was to happen if they were to see you like this? Crying and doubting yourself? We all need someone strong to look up to. It gives us confidence in ourselves. So find someone strong and independent so you can get that halfway confidence you deserve. The other half comes from you. That way those people who love you and look up to you can have that confidence they deserve. If you're not going to do it for yourself, do it for them." 

" Next, death happens. It's stupid to beat yourself up for people who are actually somewhere better. I don't know much about Christianity but I do know you believe that if someone dies they go to this perfect place called Heaven. Every time you start to get depress over death remember that they are in a better place and died for you. Do you really think they'll be happy knowing that you're mourning over their death? I don't know who Padfoot is but I can tell that he love you. So get over it!" 

" As for me, forget about it. Eventually, I'll get over it. And even though I hate to admit it you're stronger than me. You should get over it too…you're lucky. Even though your parents are dead you know they were great people. My parents, heh, they're no where close. You have people who love you, care for you, and even adore you. You have lots of money. But you don't let it go to your head, unlike most people. It's hard to admit but when it comes to making friends, you're better. You've always been better. But you'll never be better than me in dueling. I'll always beat you. But you got to know you're still human. You still feel emotions. Happiness. Pain. Grief. It's okay to be sad. You don't have to hold it in. Just be yourself. If you don't…" 

Harry had his eyes on him. Draco could feel his stare. He looked down at the floor as if it was the most astonishing thing in the world. He felt his face heating up. 

" If you don't, I'll go insane" 

It got silent. Draco could hear his heartbeat it was so silent. Even the paintings were quite and that usually meant something. 'I can't believe I said those things,' Draco thought. To him it was worse than any insult. 

Heh. Heh. 

Draco looked up. Was he laughing? His shoulders bobbed up and down. He had tears going down his cheeks but he was laughing. 'He's crazy,' Draco thought. Harry whipped his tears and smiled at him. 

Draco's face turned red. He was smiling at him. A real smile from Harry Potter. No grin. No smirk. Not even a frown. A 100 percent genuine smile. His face was smeared with cleared tears and the sun from the window was beating on him. The sun illuminated his wild hair and had shadows dancing across his face. He had high cheekbones and an angular face. Draco noticed the perfect complexion and flawless teeth. He was small but had a Seeker's body. Slim and muscular. He looked stunning from Draco's point of view. 

" Alright then. I won't lose. I will be the best. You just wait. I will beat you Draco," Harry says. 

Draco snorted and looked away smirking. "As if, Potter. You have a long way to go. There's no way you can beat me." It got silent again so Draco looked up again. Harry was still looking at him, smiling. "Thanks," he says. He leans in and pecks Draco on the cheek. "For everything," he whispers in his ear. 

Draco shivered as his face got redder. He stands up abruptly. "Later, Potter," he says quickly. He went back down the stairs quickly. He stopped at the bottom and look back up at Potter. He went back to his book with all the ease he had before. But Draco thought he saw a little bit more happiness in him Draco never saw before. He sighed and turned back the corner.

ScarletFalcon 

On the train ride home Draco and his friends had bumped into Harry, who was all alone. Literally. Blaise had not been looking where he was going and walked straight into him. They both caught their footing thankfully. Unfortunately, Harry had too much stuff in his hand and had dropped a handful of papers. 

" Watch where you're going, Potter," Blaise hissed. 

Harry smirked. "Funny, weren't you the one walking? You walked into me," he says. Blaise snorted. "You should know to move out of the way of your superiors, Potter," he said. Harry bend down to retrieve his papers. "Well, I'll be sure to acknowledge them when I do see them," he says. This, of course, ticked a nerve and had Blaise fuming. 

Draco, by then, had been in the back watching it all without a word. Seeing it for the first time taunting Potter seemed…pathetic and a want for attention. He looked down. Why did he feel so pathetic all of the sudden? He turned his eyes back on Harry who had paused and stared at the papers. Draco looked down. Were those drawings? Draco didn't knew Potter could draw. Pansy retrieved a sheet of paper. 

" What kind of crap is this? Did one of your fans draw this for you?" she screeched. 

Harry retrieved the last of his papers, stood, and snatched it from Pansy. "Actually, I drew it. It's called art, Parkison. And requires talent, which, not surprisingly, most of you don't have." 

He finally looked at Draco. Draco made eye contact. Harry's face was passive. Draco couldn't read any emotions. Harry finally glanced away. Draco looked away from him. So pathetic. 

" Now, if you don't mind. I must be-" 

Draco looked up. Crabbe and Goyle had him boxed in. They looked ready to fight. Harry seemed unaffected despite the fact he was surrounded by people ready to beat him. He didn't even reach for his wand. 

" Time to learn some manners Potter," Crabbe growled. Goyle made a grab for him. 

" That's enough." 

Everyone turned their eyes on Draco. He finally took a few steps forward. He was still looking for any signs of emotion in Harry. There was none. He felt even more pathetic. 

" It seems Potter here isn't feeling all to well. He knows not to test us. We shouldn't mess with the Golden Boy, here. Listen. Let me speak to Mr. Perfect, alone." 

" But Draco-" 

Draco gave Blaise the coldest glare he could. Blaise looked down then between the two. "Fine. We'll be sitting. Come on, guys," Blaise muttered. In a few seconds of staring Harry and Draco the rest left and went to their compartment. 

Once out of earshot Harry said, "You didn't have to do that." 

" I know. But for the first time I actually felt sort of pathetic in taunting you," Draco said. He leaned against the wall. "You're so helpless it wouldn't be a fair fight," he remarked. 

Harry smirked. "Really? One would actually think that Mister Malfoy cared for little helpless Harry Potter," he said finally getting his drawing in order. Draco shook his head. "No, Potter. Not cared. Maybe pitied. Even hated that someone other than myself was making fun of you. Never care." 

" The way you talk you act like you own me." 

" I do." 

Now that Draco was feeling more like himself he took the chance of walking straight to Harry and stare him down. His breath slightly hitched. It felt so good to have Harry up against him. He wanted more. He needed to touch, to hold, to claim. It took all his will power to not pull the little raven into an empty compartment and ravish him on the spot. He looked Harry up and down. Every single will power he had. 

Harry didn't falter. He didn't like how Draco was looking at him but he wouldn't back down. Just like he said, he would not lose. Of course he was caught a little off guard at Draco's attitude. He didn't know wither to call them friends or enemies. 

' Stop getting your hopes up, Potter. Malfoy is still Malfoy,' he thought. 

' **Oh really? Then what about that time when you two were talking**? ' his little imaginary voice of Slytherin said. 

' A fluke,' he thought. 

' **Hmm? I think there's more to Malfoy than you know. So much more. But you have too much Gyffendor stupidity in you to recgonise it** ,' it said. 

' Shut up!' he thought. He listened as Draco talked again. 

" You may not know it, but I do, Potter. Ever since you denied that hand of friendship I had you wrapped around my finger and didn't let go. I know exactly how you act to certain words and what you do when mad. It's so easy to manipulate you into doing exactly what I want." 

Harry smirked. "Well, then, I guess, I need to change around so you won't know what my next moves are, huh, Malfoy?" he hissed. 

Draco smirked. "There's no chance, Potter," he sneered. He turned and walked down the hallway while Harry went the other way. 

Draco stopped when he couldn't see Potter. 'Why did I say those things? It was so weird. But it did feel good to have Potter against me like that…so sick. I need to get these thoughts out of my mind. The Dark Lord wouldn't be happy…I'm going to be a Death Eater this year…why do I have such a feeling of dread over this? I need to lie down,' he thinks. He keeps on walking again.

ScarletFalcon

Review Please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Gray Mists 

Author: Scarlet Falcon 

Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy come from different worlds. When Draco finds Harry crying in Hogwarts' halls before the summer he soothes him and starts to realize the funny feelings in his stomach. Unfortunately when he sees Harry again Harry is in St. Mungo's after near dying because the hands of his uncle. When Harry wakes up again he gains new powers because of his inheritance. Now he has to go back to school with new powers some people are not yet to accept. 

Warnings: Slash, cursing, and implied lemons 

Rated: M

The ride back home after Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts was uneven. Nobody said a word. Harry would fidget in his seat but he would see his aunt Petunia and Uncle Vermon glaring at him and stopped. The death of his godfather Sirius left him uneasy and full of pain. The silence in the car didn't help at all. He didn't know how the Dursley's might react to being threatened by wizards. But he had the deepest feelings in the very bottom of his stomach that it would not be good. 

The Dursley's exited the car and entered the house not even checking if he needed help. Though he expected that kind of treatment. Before he went into the house he let Hedwig out of her cage. 

" Go stretch your wings. By the time your back I'll have you're food ready. Okay, girl?" 

Hedwig nibbled at his cheek and hooted in reply. She took off in the sky. Harry smiled seeing her go. He loved Hedwig. She was more of a mother figure rather than a pet. No. He could never refer Hedwig as a pet. He watched her fly until she was nothing then he grabbed his trunk and went inside. He only had time to shut the door and turn around before the pudgy fist of his uncle connected with his cheek. 

His body flew to the other side of the wall and against the wall. His head collided with the wall making his see stars. His neck felt like it was going to beak. A foot crashed against his side over and over again until he heard two sickening cracks. He howled painfully. The foot kicked him in the face. He could feel and taste blood in his mouth. He was painfully pulled up by the hair. Vermon begin to shake him violently. 

" You ungrateful little freak! You think you can get your lot of freaks to threaten me. I'll show you what for. See if they'll threaten me again." 

He was dragged by the hair into the kitchen. All possible and terrible thoughts ran through Harry's mind. He started to lash out. Biting. Screaming. Punching. Vermon punched him hard in the jaw. More blood entered his mouth and spilled out his mouth. There was so much he was choking on it. He couldn't breathe properly. Vermon kept on punching and kicking him constantly. His eyesight begin to get hazy 

' Merlin, just let it end now. I just want to die. Please, I had enough, please,' he thought. He fell unconscious knowing it would only get worse.

HpHpHp

And got worse it did. Soon Vermon started using knives, belts, and other "toys" to increase Harry's pain. He moved Harry back into the cupboard under the stairs and used his old room as a torture chamber. He hanged belts, whips, daggers, knives, chains, and handcuffs to the wall. The bed was still used. But handcuffs were added and the sheets were ripped off and burned. They burned with the rest of the stuff. They snapped his wand, burned his cloak and all his school supplies. They didn't burn his Mauderer's Map. No, he saved that. They were on the brink of killing Hedwig but they remembered wizards communicate that way so they let her live. They watched as he wrote letters to his friends and watched as he read their replies. When done they would lock him in the closet again. He didn't bathe, shower, or use the bathroom. They fed him only bread and water twice a week, if they felt like he deserved it. Sometimes he went weeks without anything. He would have long been dead if he had not been a wizard. 

He had a little light of hope when Vermon came home drunk and forgot to lock his door. He couldn't go far because of his wounds but he could send a letter telling everyone how he was getting treated. 

Harry stumbled into the kitchen where Hedwig was kept in her cage. She was extremely thin and losing her feathers. He opened her cage. She fluttered on his shoulder. He hissed in pain but let her stay. He sat at the table with a piece of paper and a knife. Hedwig fluttered in anxiety. 

" Shush, girl. I'm not going to kill myself. We have no ink or quill. Vermon locked them up. I'm just going to have to use the last thing possible," he whispers. 

He pricks his fingers watching as the blood ran down his finger. He then starts to write. 

Dear Ron, 

You have to help me. The Dursleys have been abusing me all this summer. I'm back under the cupboard and hardly had a decent meal since we left from Hogwarts. Please, I can't stay here any longer. I might 

Harry stopped as he heard something moving upstairs. He quickly wrote down his name. He tied the letter down to Hedwig's leg. He opened the window. "Hurry and go to Ron," he ordered her. She hooted softly and flew off into the night. He put everything back in order and went back under his cupboard praying someone would come to get him until he fell asleep. 

Days passed and there was no answer. He was starting to feel like they didn't believe him. Vermon continued in the abuse but never killing him. Harry wished he would. He was tired of the pain he went through daily. It was when he received the most disturbing and terrible news from Dumbledore that he wished more than ever he had died. 

He was receiving letters when a brown Hogwarts owl flew in. Vermon scowled over him. He quickly smacked him over the head. "Well? Read it, you freak?" Harry opened it slowly so not to endanger himself more. As Harry read it more slowly Vermon read it quickly. Harry didn't see it but a slow rotting smile was placed on Vermon's face. As Harry read on his heart was broken and his anger was rising. 

Dear Harry, 

I, unfortunately, have no good news to give in this letter. First off I would like to inform you that you no longer can write to your friends. They will be held at a secret location and we can't risk it being discovered with owls flying about. Unless it is an absolute emergency refrain from writing. 

Mister Ron and Miss Hermione informed me on the last letter you sent them and I'm very disappointed in you. They didn't believe you and had good reasons to. I would have been informed if there had been anything risking your life so please stop. 

Also I would like to inform you that Mister Remus Lupin was attacked by a clan of were-wolves. His injuries are very serious and he was sent to St. Mungo's for treatment. It looks like he will survive but unfortunately he lost an eye in the fight. 

I feel partial to blame for this happening. I was the one to send Lupin out and ask the were-wolves to help participate in the war even though he did say it would be too dangerous. He nearly lost his life in effect. I'm very sorry, Harry. 

I also would like to inform you that you shall stay with the Dursley's until the end of the summer. Then Alastor and Tonks shall pick you up from your home. I can't wait until I see you again, 

Albus Dumbledore 

No letters. That meant Hedwig didn't have a reason to live. They were going to kill her. Remus was in St. Mungo's with a lost eye and it was Dumbledore's fault. No one believed him when he told them he was getting abused. Now Vermon knew he had told. His mind was in a mess. He couldn't think straight. A sickly sensation was in the pit of the stomach. He felt like he was going to puke. He winced when Vermon roared in laughter. 

" Looks like you don't have your wizard pals anymore. No more letters. Looks like your birdie isn't needed anymore," Vermon said advancing on Hedwig. Harry fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Vermon's legs. He started crying so hard it hurt. 

" Please! Don't kill Hedwig. I'm begging you. Please. I'll do anything. Just don't kill her." 

He felt so pathetic. He was on his knees sobbing, begging, crying at the feet at the man he hated second most. Of course, Voldemort took first. But Vermon was a close second. This was a good cause. He needed Hedwig. She was the only parent he had left. He'll do anything to help her. Anything. 

A swift kick to the temple sent him to temporary darkness. 

When he came back to his senses the first thing he heard was laughter from the Dursleys. He looked at Hedwig's cage. It was empty. White feathers were everywhere. Tears weld up in his eyes. Despite his protesting body he stood up and ran into the living room. The smell of something burning entered his nostrils. 'God, no,' he thought. 

He ignored Vermon's order of going upstairs. Instead he ran to the fire place. He saw Hedwig's burning body and his eyes clouded. His body tuned out all the shouts from Vermon. Harry then stuck his hands into the fire and pulled the body out. His hands were on fire, literally. He placed her on the floor. He knew he was doing wrong by putting ash on the floor but he didn't care. He needed to save Hedwig. He took off his jacket and patted the flames out. He wrapped the bird in the ashy jacket and clang for dear life. Curling in a beetle position he rocked back and forth crying out Hedwig's name. He didn't stop when Vermon threw him in the cupboard so hard his arm broke. He didn't stop. He couldn't stop until his body was too weary to go on and he fell into a restless sleep where he saw all of the deaths over and over again.

HPHPHP

The rain patted sadly over Surrey in a soft trickle. A person by the name of Nymphadora, or Tonks, as she was preferred to be called, was trailing down Privet Drive under the safety of her umbrella. Her task was to appear and see if Harry was alright. The cut of letters set her a bit anxious for some reason. She was completely ignoring Dumbledore's words of assurance saying he was alright and did what her heart felt was best. She overheard Hermione and Ron talking about how Harry sent the letter of him getting abused at home and couldn't get it out of her mind. 

Her lighting blue hair turned into a wavy red hair as she walked along the pathway. She took notice the grass looked like it had not been cut for years and the house was in bad condition with vines growing on its walls. She bit back a yelp as a garden snake slithered across the path. 

She knocked on the door politely despite her urgency. A woman that reminded her of a horse opened the door. She took one look at Tonks and paled. Despite the reaction Tonks smiled, "Hi. I'm Tonks. I was wondering if Harry is home. I would like to talk to him." 

The lady, whom Tonks could only guess as Harry's Aunt Petunia, looked around her in anxiety. "He's not here. He's-he's gone," she started to stuttered. 

Tonks knew a liar when she saw one. The lady was lying through her teeth. She glared. "Well, do you mind if I come in and use the restroom. I have a long walk and can't seem to hold it," Tonks said sweetly. "Well actually…go right on ahead." 

For some strange reason this lady allowed Tonks in her home. Tonks took a quick look around. The home lacked furniture, pictures, and other things a home had. The living room only had three chairs, a small screen TV on top of a wooden dresser. She didn't get the chance to look in the kitchen because the woman ushered her upstairs. 

" The bathroom is to the second door to the right," she said. 

Tonks took the stairs quickly. From upstairs she heard loud music playing from in one of the rooms. She was close to opening the door when the door next to it caught her attention. It was heavily bolted with locks and chains. She took out her wand. 

" Alohomora," she whispered. 

The locks opened instantly and the chains fells to the floor. She pushed the door open and was stunned still. The room reeked of blood and torture. Blood was splattered on the walls. The bed had a large puddle of dried blood. Chained to the bed with cracked blood on were two pairs of handcuffs. A brown belt was splattered with blood. 

She slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs. The lady was no where to be seen. But her son was just coming down the stairs. Tonks pointed her wand at the boy. He paled and grabbed his butt. 

" Tell me where Harry Potter is, now!" 

" The-the basement, outside," he stuttered. 

She left him there to soil himself and went back to the rain. It now started to be a heavy shower from a slow drizzle. She trudged through the thick grass around the house until she came to a clear patch in the backside of the house. Two doors were locked and chained. "Alohomora," she cried. The locks and chains opened and she pulled them off. She hurried downstairs hand in place. 

' Hold on, Harry. Hold on,' she thought. 

" Lumos," she whispered. The whole basement was lighted by her wand. She took one look around and threw up over the side. She looked around again and her eyes widen. 

" Harry!" she cried. He wasn't there. She didn't see him. She blinked back tears. She may be too late. 

Tonks nearly jumped a foot high when something grabbed her ankle. She turned halfway around. A nearly burned hand reached for her under the stairs. 

" Help, please"

HpHPHp

A slightly disheveled Tonks sat in one of the private waiting rooms of the St. Mungo's. She was dripping wet. Small spots of dried blood were on her shirt. From under the warming blanket the nurses supplied her she shook constantly. It was so bad she spilled her coffee twice. She couldn't think straight. The only thing she could think of is the lifeless pale green eyes and the battered body…she shivered again. She couldn't believe any family member would do such a thing to such a sweet boy like Harry. She had half a mind to go back and show those muggles what for. But a little voice in her head said she couldn't more until she knew Harry was okay. 

" Tonks." 

Tonks looked up. Remus Lupin stood in the hallway. A long scar ran across his left eye and it was sealed shut. A round bandage was over his cheek. His arm was in a cast. He just left the hospital a week ago. Never did he think he would be back so soon. He walked up to her as she stood. He grabbed her. 

" Tonks, where is he? Where is Harry?" 

She took one look at him and burst out in tears. He let go pain on his face. Her shoulders bobbed up and down as she went on crying. 

" Oh, Remus. There was so much blood. So much. It was-was every where. It was horrible. I can't -I never," she couldn't continue. Her sobbing stopped her. 

Remus sat her down and sat beside her. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Tonks, listen to me. I need you to calm down and tell me what happened. What did you see?" he asked. She sniffed and controlled her crying. He waited watching her control herself. She took a deep breath and started. 

" When I first came to the house I knew something was different. The grass looked like it hasn't been cut in years and vines were growing along the walls of the house. The lady who answered lied and said he wasn't there but I couldn't help but feeling that he was. I got the chance to look around. In a room they had chains and locks on the door, like an animal cage. Inside there was blood on the walls and on the bed. There were handcuffs chained to the bed. A bloody belt." 

" I was told he was in the basement. The monsters put him in the basement! It was horrible. It was a torture chamber. It was worse than a torture chamber. It was-" 

Tonks stopped to cry again. A nurse came out to see what was the problem. "Please, can we have a Calming Drought for my friend?" Remus asked. The lady in white nodded and disappeared in the other room. "Tonks, I'm going to give you a Calming Drought, okay?" She nodded sniffing. The nurse appeared again with the vial in her hand. She gave it to Tonks who gulped it down. A few seconds passed then a look of contempt went to on her face. 

" Now can you continue for me?" Remus asked. She nodded. 

Flashback 

Tonks eyes widen as she saw the arrangement of the basement. On one wall there hanged a whip, knives, and belts of different sizes. There was even a baseball bat. On another side handcuffs, fortunately not used at the moment, were hanged. There was more blood here than anywhere else. There was a pool of fresh blood just underneath it. In the last corner there was a bunch of ripped newspaper bunched together for a bed. Next to that there was a pail that smelled of urine and crap. 

She threw up over the side. She whipped her mouth. She looked around again. There was no Harry anywhere. He wasn't there. "Harry!" she cried on the near brink of tears. 

She yelped and jumped when something grabbed her ankle. She turned around and gasped as a burned hand reached for her from under the stairs. 

" Help, please." 

She walked to the other side of the stairs. She was stunned still. 'Oh no,' she thought. 

Harry lay in a curled ball under the stairs barely breathing. His hair looked like it hasn't been touched since he left Hogwarts. It was matted down covered with grime and blood just reaching his shoulders. His face was left with only few scars. His neck had large handprints on it as if someone had tried to strangle him. She couldn't see what wounds he had under that because clothes were covering him. But she could clearly see through the rips and tears he had in his clothes. She could clearly see the blue and black bruises over his skin. His wrists had lines around them. His feet were bare. It showed the blisters and splinters she had. 

She blinked back more tears. "Harry," she whispered. She takes steps closer. The body flinched and backed away from her. "Please," he whispered, "don't." 

Tonks knew he didn't want her to touch him but she need him out of there. Quickly she grabbed his arm in a firm grip. She apparated to St. Mungo's. 

" I apparate in the private corridors because I knew Harry wouldn't want a scene. Remus, I don't think he was breathing when we came here. I'm scared he might not make it." 

Remus by then had stood up. Anger radiating off his body. He shook with anger. "I'll kill them. I'll kill them all," he hissed. 

Just then Albus Dumbledore took his cue and entered the hall. He looked just as old as he was. There was no constant twinkle in his eyes. He walked with a drag. Tonks took one look at him and all effects of Calming Drought disappeared. She stood anger burning off her body. 

" You! You knew! Harry was in trouble and you knew. He even sent a distress letter! Oh I know about the letter. I overheard Ron and Hermione talking about it," Tonks said. 

Remus looked between the two in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Tonks turned to him. 

" Shortly after you were sent to the hospital Harry had sent a letter to Ron and Hermione telling them he was being abused at home. They didn't believe him and told Dumbledore. The man didn't do the right thing and checked into it like he should have. He did nothing." She turned back to Albus. "Did you even read the letter? No. You were too wrapped up in your own world to notice Harry was hurting." 

Remus' eye widen to a great amount. He turned to Albus. "You knew? You knew Harry was in trouble?" she asked. Albus looked between the two. 

" Believe me, I never anticipated this. I admit yes Miss Granger and Mister Weasley to me about the letter. But they-" 

Remus pointed his wand at Albus. He growled deep in his throat. Albus took a step back. He looked very menacing as he glared at Albus with his arm in the cast. The wolf in him was just about to tear Albus apart and leave for the Dursleys, but the man in him held him in place. 

" Harry is lying in the hospital bed on the line of life and death and the only thing you can think about is your golden child. It's all your fault. If he dies I will personally rip you to pieces without any regrets. You knew he hated going to the Dursleys, yet you sent him there-" 

" It was for his protection," Albus countered. 

" And just look where it got him," Tonks stated. Albus was silent. 

The same lady came out. "Please, we have a patient. You must be quiet," she said. 

" You are not allowed to see him, Dumbledore. Not until he's fully recovered," Remus said pocketing his wand. "You can't decide-" Albus started. But Remus' glare silenced him. Albus gave Remus an icy stare. "At least let me stay to here how he is. I do have people who are worried around him," Albus said. Remus paused in thought then nodded. It couldn't hurt. 

They waited for a few more minutes before a tired looking doctor came out. He had blood on his clothes. His hair was in a rumpled mess and his eyes were red from exhaustion. But seeing them he immediately straightened up. They crowed around him. 

" Well?" 

" Yes about Mister Potter. It was a good thing you brought him when you did. I'm not sure he would have survived another day. It's surprising he survived so long. It's bad. There's clearly signs of torture. Handprints, markings where the chains have been. This person went as far as to carve things such as freak, murderer, and other disturbing things on his skin with a knife. He lost a lot of blood. There was long whip marks across his chest and back. Numerous broken bones. A sprained ankle. His rib cage collapsed and pierced his lung thankfully we were able to fix. But his hands…his hands were the worse. There were severely burned. His fingers were actually melted together, so to speak. We were able to cut the tissue and get his fingers separated again but it will be a while before he's able to hold anything without severe pain. We also found out that Harry has been experiencing loads of magic spasms." 

" Magic spasms?" Tonks asked. 

" It means Harry's magic is surpassing his body so it releases itself. Mostly it goes to the earth or to the air," Remus explained, "Don't worry. It's to be expected from him." Albus and Tonks gave him shocking looks. He didn't bother looking at them in the eyes. 

Tonks appeared thoughtful. "The house he was in had grass at least a foot high and there was vines on the house. Plus a lot of animals." 

" You may need to check into that. Although most of the spasms has healed most of the serious wounds wandless magic left uncheck can be a strain on the body. If he can't control it then all this work would be for nothing." 

He paused as if afraid to say what happened next. They waited anxiously. He sighed and started again. 

" We found out he had been…violated multiple of times over the past month. His anal tissue has been severely torn causing internal bleeding in that area. His vocal cords has been torn that could either be the effect of screaming or having something forced down his throat. It will be a while until his voice returns. He suffers a head concussion and is at a temporary coma. This is better because his wounds would heal faster." 

All the new information they had begun to sunk in. Remus had a seat in one of the chairs shaking with sobs. Tonks took a seat by him crying as well. 

" He's in a coma but he can still hear you. Try to talk to him. It may help. You may visit him, now. Two at a time please." 

The doctor left them with a heavy heart. Remus stood whipping his tears. "You may leave, now, Albus," he says coldly. Albus didn't move. "How did you know he would be having magic spasms?" he asked. 

" You may leave now, Albus," Remus repeated icily. Albus paused. He nodded. He turned and left the private wing. 

The two entered the room where Harry was. Instantly Remus ran to his side. "Oh god," he whispered. 

Harry lay in the middle of the large bed wrapped in bandages. His skin was as white as the sheets themselves. His skin clashed with his hair. They could see wrappings around his neck and disappear from under the sheets. His left leg was in a cast. His hands stuck out from under the sheets and they were wrapped as well. They never noticed how small he was until then. He could pass off as a third or fourth year rather than a going to be sixth year. His face held no emotion. 

Remus took a chair and sat close to him. He reached out to touch him but paused. He was suddenly very afraid. He was afraid to touch Harry. He was afraid of him dying. He was afraid of what lied ahead of his pup. More tears found their way to his eyes. He brushed Harry's bangs from over his eyes. 

" I'll protect you," he whispered, "I promise."

HPHpHP 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Gray Mists 

Author: Scarlet Falcon 

Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy come from different worlds. When Draco finds Harry crying in Hogwarts' halls before the summer he soothes him and starts to realize the funny feelings in his stomach. Unfortunately when he sees Harry again Harry is in St. Mungo's after near dying because the hands of his uncle. When Harry wakes up again he gains new powers because of his inheritance. Now he has to go back to school with new powers some people are not yet to accept. 

Warnings: Slash, cursing, and implied lemons 

Rated: M

ScarletFalcon 

Draco paced back and forth in the middle of his room thinking over his recent thoughts of Harry Potter. His school trunk was opened and clothes were laid among his oak wood dresser, on his king sized bed, and stacked still in the trunk itself. He had been in the middle of packing his clothes when the thought of how he felt about the Golden Child. It amazed him to no end how he could appear in Draco's thoughts. It also scared him.

Emotions were a weakness. He couldn't show any emotions. Hell, he couldn't even have emotions. With emotions you could easily get hurt and emotionally unstable. Draco seen it too many times to fall in its trap. Emotions like guilt, desire, and satisfaction were okay. They were temporary and almost never took control of a person or left them weak. He couldn't have. Hate could drive someone insane. Took Voldemort for a really good example. He couldn't love. Love could leave someone vulnerable. His parents were a good example. Lord Voldemort repeatedly used his mother as a threat over his father until his father started to serve him faithfully, not caring about his wife's and son's protests. But Draco couldn't get rid of the dizzy feeling he had in the pit of his stomach every time he thought about the rave haired Gryffindor. It felt weird and he wanted it to go away.

"Shit!"

"Language, my dear dragon."

Narcissa Malfoy came striding in with all the Malfoy air she owned. Her violet velvet dress fitted perfectly around her woman curves. Her golden hair was placed in a neatly done bun in the back of her head. Her black high heels clicked softly against the marble floor. She walked up to him closing the door behind her. She kissed him on the top of his head. She then took him and sat them on the bed. It was the first they would be talking after he came from school.

"How are you, my dear?"

His mask of iron on his emotionally devoid face fell. He laid his head on her lap. He muttered something in her dress. She smirked. "Now, Draco, dear. I won't be able to hear you if you talk like that," she giggled.

He turned so he was facing her. "I'm confused. Completely and utterly confused," he said. She didn't expect that. She looked at him curiously. "About what?"

He stood, anger clearly showing in his eyes. "Everything," he cried. He was frustrated over his thoughts and feelings over Harry. He was pissed that his father couldn't stand up to Voldemort. He was scared over the fact he would be getting the Death Mark this year. And he was anxious to what next year of Hogwarts held for him. His mind was a pretty jumbled mess right about now.

"Tell me," Narcissa said.

Draco stopped, just remembering his mother was there. He looked at her. He trusted her with all his might and soul. He could tell her all the hate he held for Voldemort secretly. He didn't have to worry about her go telling the Dark Lord. She despised him just as much as Draco did. But to tell her about Harry Potter…He didn't know how. He sighed and stared at the floor.

"I can't face the Dark Lord. I used to but now I just can't. I don't want to be a Death Eater...He's an insane crackpot that was destined to lose. I've seen what happen to Death Eaters and I don't want to end like that. I can't," he said. His voice was growing softer with every word. By "Death Eaters" he meant his father and by "that" he meant a nearly insane man with no heart. It would kill him inside if he did.

Narcissa nodded in understanding. She looked at him and smiled. That's how he knew everything would be okay. He smiled.

"Now, what else," she asked as started to undo her bun.

He bit his lip in an un-Malfoy like fashion. He sighed to get rid of all the pressures. "Do to certain events I learned to look at someone in a new perceptive. I learned that this person is nothing like I expect and well...I don't know. Every time I think about that person a butterfly feeling comes in my stomach. And the weird thing is I'm supposed to have this person. Now all my feelings and thoughts are in a mess."

Draco ended his rant with a light color on his face. He turned his head so she couldn't see.

"Oh, I see. You have a crush," she stated bluntly.

"It's not a crush," he said. His face turned redder with embarrassment. He certainly did not have a crush on Harry Potter. That was insane. He was Draco bloody Malfoy. He did not "crush." He did not even like. He turned to his mother and she sent him a knowing smile.

She stood. Her hair cascaded over her shoulder. She kissed his forehead. "I'm not going to let you be a Death Eater, Draco. I may know a way to stop it before you're birthday. But you have to wait until then. As for you crush-" Draco muttered, "It's not a crush." "I suggest you try to get to know him better. I bet you can get past your bitter hate and learn to care for him."

"But I didn't say-" Draco started.

"I know," Narcissa put in, "But you didn't say it was a girl either. Good night, Draco." She kissed him again before leaving the room.

Draco shook his head and sat back on the bed. He rubbed his eyes tired. He kicked off his shoes, pushed the clothes off the bed, and slept peacefully under the covers where he dreamt of a raven haired Gryffindor.

ScarletFalcon

Draco moaned in protest as the sunlight streaked across his room into his eyes. Two weeks after he came from Hogwarts and spilled his thoughts to his mother. The mansion was silent. Both his parents were gone. Narcissa had been transported to a better location. His father was still rotting in jail. For all Draco cared he could stay.

Draco eyes opened when he found a problem in his lower regions. He realized soon that he did have feelings for Harry. He wouldn't say crush as his mother so bluntly put it. Ever since then he had so not so appropriate thoughts of Harry Potter.

Quite getting used to jacking off Draco slid his pants and boxers down.

(Author's Note: Edited because of rating. Go to profile to get on LiveJournal)

He needed a bath. He pulled his boxers and pants back on. He winced at the sticky feeling it made. He headed to the bathroom.

Turning on the taps on, he stripped himself to nothing. He stepped right in watching as the white semen disappeared in water. He shut his eyes letting his head fall to the wall.

He had another dream of his raven haired beauty. They always included Harry somewhere at sometime, naked. He could be bonded down by a leather belt or spread open for him in the bed. And it was sexually frustrating. He couldn't satisfy himself that well. A hand could only go so far. But the question was, How? How was he going to, first of all, have Harry believe him that he was not evil then be willingly enough to go out with him? It seemed entirely impossible. There was no way he was going to get Harry lying completely naked under him withering in anticipation, eyes filled with lust, spread out wide for him as Draco pushed himself into him.

Draco opened his eyes and looked down. Damn. He had a problem, again. It amazed him that Harry could do this to him and had no idea. Draco sighed and tried picturing something that would put it away. His father was dressed as a pirate with feather hat included. Severus was dressed as a puppy with a chain that Voldemort held, who was currently wearing a tutu. And in front of them Dumbledore was flashing a victory sign in a bikini. Problem gone.

Draco shivered at the mental picture. It worked, but at what cost. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He put on a dark blue button up shirt leaving two buttons opened, a pair of black pants, black dragon hide boots, and his casual cloak. After that he placed the necklace portkey his mother had left for him around his neck.

It was a masculine necklace fit for him. Around a silver chain a silver diamond dragon with small green scales in between. Its eyes were emerald green diamonds that reminded Draco so much of his Harry.

Once said its activated words -"Dragon Breath"- it instantly transported you to the head-quarters of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization against the Dark Lord. He would stay there until school began again.

He traveled down many corridors to reach the kitchens. He never ate in the dining room because of his loneliness. Now that his mother was gone the only people he could talk to were the house elves. They had kept in touch though. She was now going by the name of Cassandra. So far the last news he heard of her was that she had found a man by the name of Leon Duntrough, a muggle. Although his views of muggles had not changed he didn't object. Leon seemed like a far more capable man than Lucius ever was.

Draco dismissed the thought when he entered the kitchens. The house elves all but disappeared, leaving him a hot plate of his favorite food and drinks, and a copy of the Daily Prophet. He sat, thankful for food. He wondered why he never thanked the house elves.

Why? Because you're a Malfoy and don't have to .

Draco groaned at the annoying, sarcastic, part of him came in his thoughts. He really didn't want to deal with it right now.

'Shut up. I don't want to deal with you.'

You know I'm true. House Elves are beneath you. You don't have to give them anything except orders. Just like muggles and that mudblood lover, Harry Potter. '

'Shut your trap!'

Touchy, Malfoy. I only speak how you feel .

'I do not feel like that.' 

Of course you don't. 

Draco rubbed his temple. He ate his food silently, thankfully. His eyes caught sights of the Daily Prophet. His eyes widen.

Prisoners escape Askaban!!!!

He quickly scanned the article for the lists of names on who escaped.

There.

Lucius Malfoy.

He paled dramatically. Soon his father would be coming for him. No doubt he will give him to Lord Voldemort as a sign for forgiveness. He had to leave immediately. He bolted out of the kitchen.

"Going somewhere, Draco."

Draco stopped mid-run. The man he feared and hated second most had blocked his only path to his room. Lucius Malfoy's look had not changed much since he left for Askaban. If anything he improved, though he had more of a dark look on him.

"Father," Draco gasped.

"Come, Draco. It's time for you to join the Dark Lord." Lucius took a step forward.

Draco took out his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Like an expert, Lucius dodged it. He took out his own wand and shouted, "Crucio."

Draco dodged it and flew himself at his father. He threw him and his father to the ground. Their wands flew out of their hands. Draco hurriedly, grabbed them both. In front of his eyes, Draco snapped his father's wand. He threw the scraps back to his father.

"How useful is a disarmed Death Eater to his master?" Draco sneered. Lucius glared at him. Draco grabbed his necklace. Lucius launched himself at him, just as Draco did before. But Draco already mumbled "Dragon Breath." He felt a jerk as the portkey activated. He disappeared clearly missing the look of hate and murder on Lucius' face.

Draco fell to his knees with a thud. He "oompth." He looked around. He was in a living room of some sorts. Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore were standing in the room looking down at him. Albus twinkle was in his eyes. Severus tried to keep his iron mask face clear but worry was still in his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Draco?" Albus asked smiling.

Draco resisted the urge roll his eyes. Of course only the old coot would ask a question like that at times like this. He stood quickly gaining the Malfoy composure. He looked around at the normal looking wizard home.

"I'm fine. I guess," Draco answered, "Where am I?"

Albus smiled. "Ah, this is Grimmauld Place 12. A most secure place for you to stay until school starts. I presume Mister Lucius is back," Albus said. His eyes were starting to get on Draco's nerves.

"Not for long," Draco stated proudly, "I snapped his wand. The Dark Lord would not be please. Serves the bastard right for what he put me and my mom through."

Severus looked at his godson and student with proud. Once Lucius' name brought a confident smirk on his face. Now it brought a sneer. Lucius was corrupt with power, money, and just plain darkness. It sadden his heart that he turned out such a way. Luckily Draco did not.

Albus nodded in understanding. One less Death Eater he had to deal with. "Well, Mr. Draco, you may have one of the rooms here. Severus, if you would please?" Severus walked out of the room muttering about old coots and his demands with Draco behind him.

Once inside the room Severus dropped his mask and pulled Draco into a hug. Draco tensed then relaxed in his arms. He sniffed. Severus smelled like oil and potions.

"I feared the worst, Draco. I'm glad you were able to escape from your father," Severus said.

"I just hope he is gone. The look on his face was pure murder," Draco said, shivering.

Severus pulled him away and held him there. "He is gone for good. Now, I brought things for you to wear. Help me, unpack," Severus said. On the queen sized bed there was a suitcase. There was three oak wood dressers for his clothes and two doors. One for a closet. The other led to the bathroom, Draco mused. But he also saw another door leading to the bathroom as well. He turned to Severus, who was taking out his clothes. "Severus, who else is living here?"

"For right now only you live here. But you won't be alone for long. And there will be people checking onto you," Severus said."

"Who else would be staying here?" Draco asked.

"Draco could you, please, stop asking questions and help me. I'm not a house elf," Severus said.

Draco could tell he was avoiding the question but shrugged it off. He'll found out who it was eventually.

HPHPHP

People came and went in Grimmauld Place 12. Draco tried remembering the name and faces but soon got lost among the faces. When meetings were taken place he was shooed away. Most people he recognized like Alastor, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks. But most people gave him the cold shoulder. The only person who didn't was the one he least expected –his third year professor, Remus Lupin.

The man was a wreck. He came from St. Mungo's bandages over his body, arm in a cast, and a patch over his eye covering half of the scar he had. His other eye had a look of devoid emotion except for self-loathing and sometimes despise directed to Albus. He had taken a room across from Draco. He met him during breakfast in the kitchen.

"Professor Lupin," Draco gasped.

Remus smiled a sad smile at him. "Good morning, Draco. How are you?" he asked.

Draco shook his head clearing his thoughts. He put on his iron mask and took a seat across from Remus. "I'm doing well, Professor," he said. Remus nodded. "That's nice. Oh and just call me Remus. We're all friends here," he said. Draco was shock in hearing him consider Draco as a friend. He took a sip of his coffee. Draco watched memorized on how Remus could act like that despite his state.

"I guess you're wondering how it happened?" Remus asked not even looking at him. Draco blushed in embarrassment and looked down, asked of being caught. "I'm sorry sir," he said. Remus laughed good-heartedly.

"Don't be, Draco. I can tell it's bad. Well, you see I was required to ask a nasty bunch of were-wolves to join the side of the Light. I did, even though I knew it would be bad and a lost cause. We went into battle. They, eventually, had me disarmed and did this to me. I'm lucky. It could have been a lot worse," Remus said. He appeared lost in his own thoughts. Draco gave him his moment of silence. He shook his to rid himself of such thoughts. He smiled at Draco.

"Well, I'm glad you weren't hurt by your pack of were-wolves," he said chuckling.

Draco made a small smile. As Remus stood to leave Draco remembered to ask him, "Prof- ah Remus, will you be living here too?" he asked. Remus smiled.

"Oh so no one has told you? These people have a funny sense of humor. No, I will not be staying for long. I'm just making sure you're roommate comes back safely."

"Well who is he?"

"I guess you may need to wait and find out. Good day Draco." Remus said nothing more and left.

Draco growled in aggravation. He pushed his plate away, not hungry anymore. He stomped up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He jumped on the bed clearly mad none would tell him who he would be living with. Didn't he have a right to know? It was times like these he wished he had someone to argue with and let loose his anger on.

'Like Potter,' he thought.

Draco opened his eyes widely. With all that happened he completely forgotten about Harry. He didn't plague his dreams anymore. He was kind of disappointed on that. He shut his eyes. Maybe he finally had gotten over the secret infatuation with the raven haired teen. Black messy hair on top of an angular face. Emerald green eyes showing all his innocence that he carried. Feminine pink small lips smiling at him. High cheek bones. Pale white skin. Small shoulders and lean muscles. A slight curve of hips. Toned chest. Perfect legs. And a round little butt. He smiled secretly. Nope. He still needed Harry. He was going to make Harry his no matter what anyone said.

HPHP

It was one of the days where Draco knew it would get worse before it got better. Draco had woken up with a painful erection and a crook in his neck. He moaned. He pulled himself in a sitting position and held his head in his hands. 'Today is going to suck,' he thought. Draco pulled himself from bed despite the thought and over to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He took a shower and got dresser. Unfortunately all his clothing was dirty and he had to wear one of Tonks shorts and one of Remus' shirts. He was lucky no one else had to see him a pain of light blue shorts and a large sandy shirt that went over the shorts. He would be mortified if someone did happen to see him.

Draco sipped on his orange juice absent-mind. He turned to look when the door opened. He paled and silently moaned. Alastor Moody had just walked in. The paranoid ex-Auror had it in for Draco. He would constantly question Draco, hoping that Draco would miss up. Alastor refused to believe Draco was there for protection.

The man eyed him with his good eye and his moving eye. It always unnerved Draco how the he had a magical eye seeing just about everything. However he stared right back. There were in a staring contest for a while. Then Alastor snorted and went on fixing his plate. Draco smirked secretly. He was the one who hade breakfast. Lupin taught him. Of course there was no poison in it but Moody didn't know that.

Alastor took a seat across from Draco. He took a seat across from Draco. He took a piece of bacon and was about to place it in his mouth when he caught Draco's glaze. "What?" Alastor hissed.

Draco shook his head. "Oh nothing. I was just wondering on how you were going to take the food," was all he said. The next thing he knew he was staring down Moody's wand.

"You blood Death Eater. I should rid of you right now. One less to deal with," he hissed.

Draco went unthawed. "Oh, you mean how I was about to do you-" Draco said. He had no chance to finish because Moody instantly sent a stunning spell with great force. His body went flying head first. He hit the wall hard and his head smashed against a picture frame. At the same moment Lupin came in.

Pains shot up and down his body. His head felt like it was being split in two. Warm blood traveled down his neck. He began to see spots. He heard Remus screaming at Moody. The blast must have been pretty bad because Mrs. Black started to shout as well. His world began to get darker. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to a blurry vision of Remus before sleeping into peaceful darkness.

ScarletFalcon

Draco's head ached. That was the first realization when he first woken up. He groaned in pain and reached to grab his forehead. He winced and cursed when a shot of pain went down his arm. His eyes snapped open and he saw his arm was bandaged tightly.

'Great,' he thought darkly.

He wasn't surprise to see Madam Promfrey, his godfather, and Dumbledore come in. Although he was mildly surprise to not see Remus. As much as Draco hated to admit it the man came as an uncle figure in Draco's life. And considering the situation he was in, he might need support. But then Draco mentally slapped himself.

'You hardly know the man. Of course he might not come,' he thought.

Madam Promfrey worked her way to him and instantly started working. Severus and Dumbledore stood out of the way. Draco looked up to them and noticed their different looks. Severus, though mask in check, still looked like he could kill a dragon with his bare hands. Albus' eyes were void.

He was broken out of his train of thought when Madam Promfrey stopped moving and sighed. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, you appear to be fine. But you left wrist is sprained because of the hit I took when you hit the wall. Try not using it so much. As for your head I want you to lay here for a whole day so not to shock yourself. I'm going to give you a pain relief potion than a sleeping potion," she explained.

He nodded not really wanting to speak. She poured a distasteful green potion in his mouth. She was about to follow up with the other potion when Albus said, "Ah, before that can we speak to Draco first?"

Albus was treading on thin ice. She gave him an inquired look before nodding. She left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked.

"Sore, but I'll live," Draco said.

"That's good. You gave us a scare. It was a good thing Remus called when he did. Moody, of course, has been taking care of. He sends his up most apologies. I am also sorry that this happened," Albus said.

"That paranoid lack of a man thought I poisoned his food. That dense little son of a-"

"Draco," Severus tone warned. Draco stopped and looked at Albus. "Where is Remus?" he asked.

Albus' eyes darken. "It doesn't matt-"he started.

"He's at St. Mungo's Hospital," Severus glared coldly at him. Draco saw this and eyebrow rose. 'Well, you don't see that often,' he thought. He knew Albus was an manipulate old coot but didn't think he would show it so openly.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Harry is in the hospital." Severus stated. Draco's eyes widen. Harry was in St Mungo's? It surprised him to no end how the boy could keep getting himself into trouble even out of school. But still Draco was worried over the boy. He tried to rise up. Severus pushed him back down.

"No," he said.

"Let me go, Severus. I have to see him. I have to see Harry," Draco said pushing against him.

"It won't help. He's in good hands. I need you to rest. Draco!" Draco paused half way out of the bed. "If you sleep now I promise I will take you to see him. But right now you won't be helping anyone pushing yourself like that. Not even Harry," Severus said.

There was a strong tension in the room. Then Draco sighed. He allowed Severus to put him right in the bed. Severus administered the sleeping potion. As much as he didn't want to Draco slept.


	4. Chapter 4

am not dead. And I finally uploaded! Yay for me! Now I can continue with the story. Thanks for waiting for me. Onward with the story.

Draco was in bed rest for two whole days under Madam Promfrey's care. The head injury was more serious than they had expected. He couldn't walk straight because the room would spin upside down. His wrist was mended thanks to magical advances. When given the chance, he bombarded anyone who might know why Harry was in the hospital. 'Why was he in the hospital,' 'Who hurt him,' 'Was it deadly,' or 'Was it Death Eaters.' No one could, or would, answer his questions. Remus didn't come home from the hospital any of those days. It made Draco ponder what relationship Harry and their ex-professor had. By the end of the second day Draco's head hurt from all the questions no one would answer. His imagination was left to wander. Each situation was worse and more devastating than the last. Draco felt sick thinking about them. Early in the morning on the third day was when he was deemed healthy enough to visit Harry. Severus was to take him. By then Draco asked one hundred questions. Severus, who was at his breaking point, snapped.

"Why do you care? He's a Potter. You're a Malfoy. Do you think that if people knew you cared for him they would use it against both of you. Or have you forgotten?"

Draco looked down. "No," he whispered. Of course he knew who they were. He was Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune. Slytherin's Ice Prince. Next Death Eater. Harry was the Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Gryffindor's Golden Child. The hero. He hated those titles with a passion. In the magical world who you were and what people said about you depended on a lot of things. It showed how famous you would be. Albus Dumbledore had enough fame in him to be Minister of Magic. Not because he was so called pure. It was because a lot of people knew his name. Harry and even Draco himself could try out of Minister of Magic when they're old enough. Titles. It could break you or make you.

Severus stared at him. Then he sighed. "I can't tell you everything because it's none of my business. However I can tell you that it wasn't Death Eaters."

'Not Death Eaters?' Draco pondered, 'but who else would want to hurt Harry?'

He didn't have time to think much over it because Severus had grabbed onto his arm for side-apparition. He shut his eyes. As much as he detested this way of traveling it was faster than floo. 'The quicker I get to Harry the better,' was his last thoughts before he felt the familiar pushing against his body. He really did hate this way of traveling.

~*~

They arrived in a small corridor. A healer was waiting on him. He had bright blonde hair that made Draco wince in he stared straight into it. (An: I have a friend with hair like that) He had friendly blue eyes that smiled even if he wasn't. When he did smile it was littered with dimples. He appeared young for a healer. This made Draco hesitant when he introduced himself.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Gray," he said. (An: Gray's Anatomy. Nice show) Draco was surprised to hear an American accent. Severus nodded in greeting. "I'm Severus Snape. This is Draco Malfoy. We're here to see Harry Potter," he replied. The man smiled at him. Draco tried not to smile back. He put on his emotionless mask. He could practically hear Dr. Gray think, 'Tough crowd.' Draco almost smirked. 'Yeah. And it's about to get tougher,' he thought. Dr. Gray pulled out a wand. "If you don't mind I'll like to scan you. We don't let just anybody into the private corridors." Severus didn't hesitant to nod.

Dr. Gray waved his wand and a white light wrapped around Severus. Draco watched as it sink into him. Dr. Gray nodded. Then he proceeded to do the same with Draco. Draco felt the similar feeling of magic around it. It was a soft warm feeling. Then it sink into him as well. Dr. Gray nodded again, satisfied with the results. He put his wand away. "Very good. Just follow me. I'll show you to Harry's room," he said. He turned and started down the corridor. Draco lagged behind looking at the white walls. Severus walked forward in order to talk to Dr. Gray.

"How is he?" Severus asked.

Dr. Gray stiffened. "He's...he could be a lot better. I won't lie. If I wasn't a good man I'll probably go do damage on those people. It's horrible. We've done all we can. Mr. Lupin had advised us not to use too much magic on his body," he said.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"I can't say. But I can say that Harry's own magic is rapidly healing him. I say that he'll be done healing before school starts. However mentally..." Dr. Gray paused.

"That bad?" Severus questioned.

Dr. Gray shook his head sadly. "I have my doubts of full recovery," he said.

Draco tried not to burst out and ask who exactly did it to Harry -he wasn't suppose to be listening in the first place. His whole mind was in shock. Harry? Strong and independent Harry was beaten down. 'But by who?' he thought. He became increasingly angry as he thought about the damage those people had done. He would get them. He didn't care how or when. But he would. They stopped outside a white door. All the white was making Draco's head spin. Or maybe it was the fact that maybe Harry was beaten down. They entered.

Draco didn't see Remus asleep on the sofa, Severus walking to Remus, or Dr. Gray leaving the room. What he did see was Harry, his Harry, in a hospital bed. This wasn't like the hospital beds in school. As many times Harry had been in the infirmary at school, he had never been so seriously ill. He had been seriously injured. Somebody had wanted to kill him. He walked closer. Against the sheets, Harry looked very pale. He was about as white as the sheets themselves. His face had shrunken in. He had casts on his arms and legs. He had white bandages wrapping around his neck. They disappeared under the sheets. Harry's hair was matted against his skin. He was breathing heavily. His sleep was a restless one. Draco felt sick looking at him. Not caring if Remus or Severus saw, he gently caressed Harry's hair. The small shock to his body went unthought-of of. His hair was soft, like silk, despite it's rough appearance. Had it always been like that? Draco would have never touched Harry Potter's hair unless it was to drag him to the Dark Lord if he had been living before he gained a back bone.

"Who did this?" he whispered.

Severus sighed. "Come sit, Draco. I will tell you," he said. Draco forced his eyes away from Harry. He took a seat. Severus could feel the hate vibrating off his godson. 'Now how can I put this delicately?' Severus thought. There wasn't a way. He couldn't possibly tell someone that another had been abused into this state, without having some sort of big reaction. Severus started, "It wasn't Death Eaters who did this. It was...his family. Don't shout out!" Draco swallowed any questions he was about to have. Severus continued, "Harry have been abused by his muggle family over the summer. They treated him worse than a house elf. Starvation, dehydration, labor, abuse, physically and mentally was what he had to go through."

Draco clenched his fists. He couldn't stop the murder thoughts running through his head. Before he had been sick thinking about it, now he wanted to go there and did it to those animals who dared called themselves family of Harry. He felt dizzy and sick thinking about what Harry had to go through. While he had been living off the riches of the world his Harry had suffered under the first of his family. No wonder Dr. Gray had his doubts. Draco would have to wait a long time before he gained his trust. If Harry couldn't trust his own family, who could he trust? Draco took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. He needed to think things over before he jumped into things. Jumping into things head first was what Gryffindors did. He was a Slytherin. He needed to think and be calm, no matter how angry he was.

"Who," his voice cracked with emotion, "found him and how?"

"It was Nymphadora. Harry had sent a letter to his so called friends informing them about the abuse...They didn't believe him."

"What?!"

Remus jumped awake. Severus pulled Draco down to his seat. He sent him a look saying he was disappointed. Draco was too busy cursing Hermione and Ron under his breath to notice or care. It was along the lines of "stupid gryffindors," "big traitors," and other things Severus thought wasn't appropriate words for people of Draco's age. He looked at Remus. "I'm sorry, Lupin. I was just informing Draco about what happened," he apologized. Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's their best friend. Bloody traitors. He sent them a damn letter. What more proof do they need? Even if they didn't believe him, they should have at least told someone about it. Stupid, reckless, Merlin be da-"

"Draco!" Severus voice warned. Draco shut his mouth, but he continued to pout and curse the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio in his mind.

"I have the letter," Remus replied softly. They looked up. Remus pulled out a small, crumbled up letter. Severus stood. He walked over and took it. Draco stood and walked over too. Severus opened it. Draco looked over his shoulder. His eyes widen. "Is that in..." Draco couldn't finish.

"Blood," Remus finished for him, "He didn't have any ink or a quill. He sent it by Hedwig. When Hermione and Ron got it they didn't believe it and they told Dumbledore." Draco was surprised to hear so much hate in his voice. "Dumbledore didn't believe it either. Thankfully, Tonks had overheard them talking about it. If she didn't, Harry would have probably been dead by now."

Draco shivered. He looked at Harry. The raven-haired had been hanging on a thread between life or death. It was a scary thought. He went back to his seat. Remus was looking at him. Draco swallowed a small lump in his throat. "Will he..." Draco tried finishing, "He'll stay alive, right?" Remus was emotionless. Remus looked at Harry. "He hasn't wakened up yet. The doctors say he's in a coma. They don't know...if he's going to wake back up." Draco felt his world crashing down. All his plans to be friends with Harry was gone like that. This summer became the worst for him and Harry. He couldn't breath right. All his could think about was 'Harry, Harry, Harry.' He put his head in his hands. "Harry," he whispered.

"Draco," Severus said, "Lupin and I will be outside to talk."

Draco acted like he didn't hear him. The two men looked at him in concern before exiting the room. Draco breathed deeply. He couldn't cry. That was one thing he could not do right now. 'Please,' he prayed, 'someone, anyone, help Harry.' For the time being his prayers went unanswered. He stood and walked over. Harry strongly resembled a skeleton. His face had shrunken in. There were bruises everywhere. Draco watched the IV put blood into his system. Draco couldn't believe anyone would want to hurt Harry. He did no wrong. Sure he was sometimes reckless, but that was only because he was trying to help others. Draco hardly remembered a time when Harry did something for himself. He brushed a few bangs from Harry's eyes. They didn't have a purpose to hurt him like this. Draco, who came from a house of people who did things only because of the reasons, couldn't figure it out. Where people so evil that they would hurt they're own family? Yes. Draco knew that answer since he could remember. It was a sickening thought. What was more sickening was that Harry was a victim of this evilness. He shivered. "Damn," he whispered. If only he had been there. He slowly kissed the cold lips. Unlike the fairy tales, Harry didn't wake up. He cursed again. He sat in the chair, holding onto Harry's hand. It was bony, pale, and cold. He caressed it. "Damn," he cursed.

'Never again,' he thought. He would protect Harry forever. Doubts clouded his mind. Harry was the number one target for the Dark Lord. As powerful as Draco was, he couldn't even look the Dark Lord in the eyes. There were Death Eaters everywhere. They could be anyone at any time. How could he possibly shield Harry from all the troubles that the world had to offer him? 'You can't,' his Slytherin side fought with him, 'There's no way to protect him forever. Eventually he will face the Dark Lord. You won't be able to do anything about it.'

'I know,' he thought, for once agreeing with his annoying side. He looked at Harry over again. The teen, despite his sickly appearance, could still pull off a radiating innocence. Innocence, Draco knew, that was tainted with the burdens of war and abuse. 'But I can try,' he thought.

Meanwhile, Severus and Remus were having an argument outside. Severus had to nearly drag the man to go outside with him. It was obvious the were-wolf hardly had any type of good sleep. There were large black bags under his eyes. His forehead was creased in worry wrinkles. His eyes were bloodshot. And his mood was anything but happy. To some extent, Remus reminded Severus of himself. The thought burdened him more than it should have.

"You need to rest," Severus was saying, "It's unhealthy to go on like this."

"I'm fine, Snape. I haven't died yet, have I?" Remus growled.

Severus almost fell back and let the fool work himself in a coma. It would do him good to receive the lesson the hard way. However his good side was scowling at him. He spent too much time with Albus...or what good Albus used to have. "Well, it won't be long now. I understand your concern for Har-Potter but this is insane. You went two days without a full day of sleep...or bath. What have you eaten?"

"..."

"That's what I thought." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He stared down the slightly shorter man. Unlike his students, Remus stared back fully confident he would win this argument. Severus wouldn't allow it. He wasn't the Head of Slytherin for nothing. He would not back down. "When's the next full moon?" he asked.

"...In two weeks. Two days before Harry's birthday. Why?" Remus asked.

Severus didn't answer right away. He mind was working a mile a minute but emotionless eyes concealed it. He looked at the door. Inside was his godson and the bane of his existence. He sighed. "Listen, we both know exactly what Lily was. Don't look at me like that! I didn't tell a soul. In case you've been in you own little world when we were at school, but she and I were friends-" He wanted to add that she was his only true friend but he wasn't about to tell that to an ex-maurder, "she had attacked me and an explanation was inevitable. Couldn't they help? It would raise a lot of questions if the hero of the wizarding world doesn't show up at school on the first day."

Remus leaned against the wall. His shoulders slumped. His head fell onto his chest in suffering. The toll of everything that had happened was wearing down on his body. And now this. "I was hoping it had remained dormant in Harry's body. I highly doubt he want to deal with this on top of everything else. They're so rare. And the Ministry has it out to kill all of them...But if he's not better by his birthday I'll call them," he said.

"How?" Remus smiled at Severus. "It's a secret," he said. Severus' wand hand twitched in annoyance. The urge to hex the were-wolf on the spot was incredible. Remus opened the door and left Severus to glare at his retreating back.

~*~

After the hospital, Severus stomped to his lab in a fowl mood. Draco watched him go. 'I wonder if it's fact Harry's in the hospital or that he has to take me to the hospital everyday,' he thought. He didn't feel like answering his own question. He stomach growled impatiently. He only had breakfast. Now that it was 7 o' clock, he was tremendously hungry. Draco didn't think he could take much though. He kept thinking about Harry in the hospital bed. His stomach however disagreed with him. After an internal battle with himself, he finally caved and started for the kitchen. Draco entered and stopped. The whole Weasley family -minus the three oldest boys- and Granger were in the kitchen. All movement stopped when they saw Draco. Draco desperately wished Severus or Remus was there with him. Hell, he'll even take clumsy Tonks. What he couldn't take was all those eyes staring at him in shock, disgust, or plain loath. He wasn't the Malfoy they knew before. That Malfoy had pressed clothes of the latest fashion and an air of superiority to him. This Malfoy they were looking at was wearing hand-me-down clothes from Black's dressers and it took all his will power to break down and cry. This wasn't his day. Whatever destiny holder was up there was seriously laughing at him. Draco swallowed.

'Get this over with, Malfoy,' he thought, 'whatever you do, don't look at Granger or Weasel. For God's sake, you'll kill them in this kitchen.' He glanced uneasily at the knives around. As much as Draco would like to, he didn't want to go to Azkaban. "Good evening," he said, staring at them blankly. He eased his way into the kitchen. He pulled the bowl of fruit towards. He was uneasy to pick up an knife, but he didn't like eating fruit whole. (An: I don't either) He tried not looking at any of them. He tried concentrating on cutting. Pick up an apple. Hold it down. Slice through. Hold one half. Slice again. Hold the other half.

"Draco."

His concentration was ruined. He decided to put the knife down before he turned to them. They were still all looking at him. He swore it was like they never seen a blonde cut his food before. Well, maybe, specifically not this blonde, but that didn't mean they had to stare. It was Mrs. Weasley who spoke. He stared at her, blankly. She continued, "We're about to have dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"No, thank you," he said quickly.

"But-"

"No. Thank. You," he snipped shortly.

Of course, this ticked off the short Weasley temper. It was Ron who snapped at him. Draco thought he would. "You don't have to take that tone, Malfoy. She was just being nice," he said. Draco heard him say, "Not like you deserve it." Draco gave him the icest glare he could. Ron faltered, if only for a little. Draco turned back around without a word. He did not want to get into a verbal fight with Weasley. He could lose it. He would lose it. He stared at his fruit. He didn't pick up the knife yet. His blood was boiling too much. He took a deep breath. He picked up the knife and started again. Pick up the other half of the apple. Hold it down. Slice it. Hold the four pieces together. Cut into smaller pieces. Drop in bowl. He began to peel a banana. He cut it into the bowl.

"Malfoy."

What was it with these people and ruining his concentration? It was Granger this time. He glared at her too. He would never forgive them. Harry might one day. But he wouldn't. Never. Hermione faltered too. She took a deep breath. Then she replied, "Listen, Ron and I would like to apologize for our behavior over the years. I admit we all were children and we do things without thinking. But we would really like to start-" Draco held up a hand to silence her. She stopped short.

"Let me save your breath. I will never be your friend. I will never trust with anything more than living with your poor lives. Even still, I have my doubts. I don't want to be comrades. I don't want to get to know you. Right now, seeing you two make me so mad I have to think twice before picking up this knife. Being friends with you is like selling my soul to a couple of demons. It'll be best to stay out of my way. Understand?"

The kitchen was a tense quiet. Then all hell broke loose. Ron shouted, "What the hell, Malfoy? We try to be nice to you. Yet you turn around and tell us to fuck off. Who do you think you are treating us like that?" Draco snorted. "Please," he said, "you're the last person I want to hear from about treating others."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked, "Unlike you, we're nice people."

"Nice? Nice! Listen hear you-" Draco stopped. He took a deep breath. Best to calm down. He couldn't throw a tantrum in the middle of the kitchen surrounded with Weasleys. He'll never get out alive. He opened his eyes. He stared at them blankly. "You heard what I said," he replied calmly, "It's all the truth. Give up. Keep your distance and we won't have any trouble." He turned again. He wouldn't run out. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He took out of bowl of watermelon from the fridge and put some of that in his bowl. While he was at it, he took some milk too.

~~~*~~~

The next morning Draco had received a letter from his mother. Apparently her and her muggle boyfriend was as close as ever. They moved in together in a small apartment in Paris. She could see the Eiffel Tower from her view. She was taking cooking, cleaning, and French classes. The last time she tried to cook they had to call the firemen. When Draco read that he laughed so hard he stopped breathing. She sent pictures of herself to. Seeing them made a tear fall from Draco's eye. He wanted to see his mother. He wanted to see her very bad. But she was still running from Lucius. Coming back was dangerous for her. It was another thing that Lucius had ruined for them. He wrote her a letter telling her just about everything. They didn't use their real names, of course. Any mail could go into the wrong hands those days. He told her about the events, asked for advice, and gave her his love. When the letter was gone, the clock read Late for Breakfast. He freshened up before he went down the stairs. Hopefully, he didn't have to deal with Weasleys today. He did. He heard them as he was coming down the stairs. It sounded like it was just the children in their. No surprise that they were talking about him.

"He's as bad as his snotty father, greasy godfather, and the evil man they serve," Ron was saying.

"That's pretty harsh, Ronnykins," one of the twins said. Draco thought it was George.

"Well, Ron does have a point," ever smart Hermione replied.

"You two Hermy?" said the other twin. Or was it the same one. Draco didn't try to think about it. He was too busy trying not to burst through the door and get those traitors what they deserved. "Why not?" Ron continued, "It's the truth. We tried to be nice! The git was too proud to take it."

"I heard since he ran from his father he doesn't have access to his money anymore," said Ginny. Draco mentally growled. That was a load of crap! His father didn't disown him yet. And since his father was on the run it was more likely Draco now had the whole Malfoy fortune. He just wasn't old enough. They didn't know anything that was going on. They were just...just...'Weasels,' he thought with a sneer. His temper was rising to a dangerous degree now. He clenched his hands into fists. 'Don't lose it,' he thought. It may have been already too late.

"Serves him right. He doesn't have any right to call us poor anymore. And I'm sure once Harry's out he'll agree," Hermione said. All thoughts left Draco's mind once they mentioned Harry. He was completely still. It was like the sea before the storm. Quiet and calm. Anything they say might bring him to reality or send him off into a spiraling rage.

"You two do know Harry's in a coma?" asked one of the twins.

"Aren't you a least bit concerned?" asked the other.

"And Harry's too good to think like that. I don't think he would agree," one twin said.

"We don't," they said together.

"Of course, Harry will agree!" Hermione laughed, "Harry doesn't like that git as much as we do. And of course Harry is going to come out of the coma. He always have been able to get out these kind of situations. It's pointless to get so worried."

"Then when he does come out of the coma, he'll be right back here with us, like always. Nothing will change t-" Ron was stopped. All rational thoughts had left Draco's mind when he heard that. They didn't care. They thought he was going to back to them like that. Draco wouldn't stand for it. He also wouldn't stand for them talking like that. The next thing Draco knew was that he saw red and was punching the lights out of Ron Weasley. It took Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley, who had just entered, to pull him off. Even still Ron was gushing blood from the mouth and nose. His eyes were black. Draco was proud to see a tooth on the floor. But Draco wasn't done yet. He reached out for the youngest Weasley son in an uncontrollable rage.

"You traitor! You foul, rotting, rancid, son of a bitch! How dare you say things like that when Harry's in the hospital? In a fucking coma! He might not even come out but you're laughing. It's all your fault!" he screamed.

Hermione looked up from soothing her boyfriend. "It's not our fault! His wretched family-"

"I think he's going to kill me. Please hurry. Does that sound familiar?" he sneered. Draco paused in his fit to recite the whole letter Harry had sent to Ron. Those words haunted Draco all night. The two had the audacity to look ashamed. They kept their eyes low. The men had let go seeing he was not going to kill Ron. The tension in the room was so thick anyone could stab it with a toothpick. It was silent except for Draco's harsh breathing.

"What is he talking about, Ron?" George asked.

The younger brother didn't answer. So Draco did. "Harry had sent a letter to Ron explaining how he was being treated. Yet this arse didn't believe him." A collective of gasps went around the room. "Neither of you did." He glared at Hermione, who about to burst into tears. "In his own blood. He had nothing except for his blood. He was so close to dieing. Had Tonks not been there what would have happened?"

No one said anything. The reality was too much for them. Draco slammed his fist on the table. It made a loud bang. Everyone jumped. In effect, Mrs. Black started to scream. "Answer me, damnitt!" he shouted over the screaming. Hermione started crying. She put her hands in her face. Draco looked at her in disgust. Not because she was a mudblood but what she did to his Harry. He glared at Ron. What they did! "He would have died. Don't you understand? It was because of your idiotic behavior that Harry was so close...co close to dieing. But I bet that's what you wanted." This time Ron glared as hard as he could. Draco was affected. "We would never-"

"Really? You were one of the youngest children. You brothers had their own talents. What did you have? Nothing. You thought if you befriend the Boy-Who-Lived you'll get the chance to shine. But that wasn't true. Harry was the one who got the shine more and more each year. Weasley, you were always jealous of Harry. You couldn't stand the fact that another person was better than you. Is that the reason you so hatefully rejected his letter? Is it?"

No answer. Draco turned to Hermione. The girl was still crying. "You're smart, Granger. Very smart. It's a wonder why you didn't end up in Ravenclaw. But what does smarts have to do with anything when the Boy-Who-Lived is in the same year as you? He would get all the glory. Get all the praise. Didn't that tear you up inside? He may not have gotten the praise for being the smartest. But he did get praise for being the bravest. And being braved always came first for a Gryffindor. You'll never compare to him when it comes to that!"

Everyone stared at him in shock. He, himself, was shocked at his words. His breathing was getting under control but the adrenaline rush wouldn't go away. He could still see Harry, fragile and nearly broken. It made him want to kill. He clenched his fists. He stared at the ground. It went unnoticed by him that fresh tears were gathering, threatening to fall. He started to shake. His voice began to crack. "You two...compared to him are nothing. He's strong, brave, thoughtful, and powerful." He wanted to add beautiful but he wasn't going to tell them that. "Never will you be better. You wouldn't even get close. You...will never amount to anything compared to him." He turned away before the tears could fall. He stomped out. Everyone in the kitchen could hear him stomp to his room before slamming the door shut. In the house the only thing that was heard after that was Mrs. Black screaming.

Draco threw himself on his bed. He covered his face with the pillow. It soaked up the tears that were falling. He hated being so weak. It was sickening. Someone knocked on the door. He didn't bother answering. If it was Severus he would come in anyways. If it was anyone else they would hopefully get the picture and leave. Whoever it was didn't get the picture. They continued knocking and knocking. All the knocking made Draco's head throb. It was ruining his already horrid mood. "What?!" he shouted. The door opened. Low and behold, the Weasleys twins were the ones to walk in.

"Geez, Drakey, we come in peace," said George.

"Yeah. No weapons on us. See?"

They spin around with their hands in the air. Draco was not impressed. He glared at them. "What did you call me?" he hissed. He really didn't want to have to deal with their jokes and pranks that day. The twins looked at him then at each other in pondering way. "It seems he doesn't like our nickname for him, Georgy," Fred said. "Of course he does. It's soft and cute, like a puppy. Don't you, Drakey?" George asked.

"I don't. Now leave," Draco said.

They stood there and stared at him. He sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. They wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. He hoped they weren't trying to get revenge for their younger brother. "What do I have to do get you to go away?" he asked calmly. They grinned identically.

"We like you, Drakey. So-" George started.

"We decided not to prank you, but-" Fred finished.

"To be on your side. That is if you-"

"will have us. If you can do-"

"That then we'll help you and Harry any way-"

"We can," they chorused.

Draco stared at them blankly. "What?" he asked. They laughed. "It's simple," George said, "We're pretty pissed at Ron for not telling us about the letter. We're probably the only guys in our family that actually believe you've changed."

"We saw how you looked when they talked about Harry. Only a true friend will actually be that pissed if someone said stuff like that about their friend. We decided we'll give you a second chance," Fred continued. Draco crossed his arms over his chest. He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I want it?" he asked. They grinned.

"Because this is war, Drakey," Fred said, "You're going to need all the help you can take."

"Both sides want your head. You need a neutral side to fall back on. Which is us," George said.

Draco stopped to ponder. They were right, surprisingly. Draco had many people after him for his recent deeds. He basically had no one besides his godfather and Harry. Even still Draco didn't know what to call them at the moment. If he wanted to survive he needed a lot more people that agreed with him. As silly as the Weasley twins were, they worked in a busy place. They heard things that came in and out of their shop. Draco also heard they were very smart. He had his doubts, but he didn't fully deny the insane idea. If he were to team with the twins he had people on the inside of the Order. They could inform him what was going on. Still...they were Weasleys. Draco looked them over. It was best not to think about that. He should just accept their offer and pray that he wasn't a victim to an elaborate scheme.

"Okay," he finally said.

"Wonderful," they cheered.

Draco shivered. He had no idea what he just gotten himself into.

~*~

"You got into a fight with Ron?"

Draco nodded. He was the only one in the hospital beside Remus, of course. Severus had said something along the lines of not wishing to converse with an untrained fur-brained man. Remus was watering the flowers the hospital had supplied. It was suppose to make a more lively sense to the place. The white walls and the medicine smell made Draco felt ill to his stomach. The were-wolf hummed under his throat. Draco mentally winced. He loved talking to Remus but it always brought back times when he was a teacher. It wasn't 100 percent comfortable. He hated the fact that he lost control like that. He did enjoy however beating a small bit of sense into those two traitors that dared to call themselves friends. Draco became angry thinking about it. He was snapped out if it when Remus laughed.

"Yes. I can only assume you won because there's not a scratch on you. Hopefully you beaten some sense into him. Merlin knows he needs it."

Draco appeared startled. "You're okay with me fighting?"

Remus turned to him. He sat down the water can. He smiled. "Well, although fighting is wrong I felt you were the best to do it. Ron and Hermione are still young. As many adventures they have been on they don't know about the tolls of war," here Remus touched his eye patch, "Harry does. He had come to Sirius and me more than once crying about the dreams that he had seen. You see there's a sort of connection between Harry and the Dark Lord. While Harry slept the Dark Lord sent him countless dreams showing him what he did during those meetings." Draco winced. He had only to a Death Eater meeting once. It had not been pleasant. That was the reason he switched side. He shivered. Harry had seen them more than one. He stared at the sleeping boy. 'It's a wonder you haven't broken yet,' he thought.

"Harry had to grow at a merciless age. I wish I could have stopped it. I would have done anything. But I was in Dumbledore's palm as well," he spat. He transferred the plant to the window for more light. "But there is nothing to do now," Remus continued, "But hope that Harry wakes up and prepare him for what's to come."

"Do you think he will be ready?"

Remus stopped. He looked out the window. "I don't know. All of this has left him weak. It'll be awhile before he gains his strength back. As you know Harry's very independent. If he feels like he's causing others trouble he'll do things on his own-" Draco snorted. "A Gryffindor through and through." Remus laughed. "I guess he'll see that as a compliment. But as I was saying, Harry likes doing things on his own. But he can't right now. He needs help. Severus, Tonks, you, and I have to have in any way possible."

"Me?"

Remus turned to Draco. "Don't tell me after Harry gets better you two are going back to the way things were?" he asked.

"Of course not. I would never-"

"Then yes. You can help," Remus stated. Draco looked at his hands on his lap, thinking. Remus smiled. "I'm going to the cafeteria. Do you want anything?" Remus asked. Draco shook his head. Remus nodded. He shut the door on his way out. Draco looked at Harry. The teen was still sleeping. Draco stood. He walked over. Harry still looked at before. He was pale and underweight. Fortunately, because of his unnatural healing abilities most of his wounds were healing at a fast rate. The only thing lest was for Harry to come back.

"Please," Draco whispered. His voice began to crack with emotion. His eyes started to water. "Please come back. You have to come back. We need you so much," Draco whispered. He tried not to let his tears fall. They came anyways. They fell long and hard. He cursed his weakness. Draco stumbled his way back to his seat. He didn't want Remus to see him cry. He sat down. Draco looked at Harry though blurred vision. 'What?' he thought. Although unclearly Draco though he saw a lion resting on Harry's lap. He rubbed his eyes in dazed fashion. Draco looked again. Nothing was there. As startled as Draco was he quickly dismissed the thought. He was simply depressed. 'Depressed so much that you're seeing lions on Harry's stomach?' his inner voice teased. Draco dismissed that as well.

Remus came back with a cup of coffee in his hands. If he did see Draco's red eyes he didn't comment. Draco was glad for that. He didn't think he'd be able to handle someone questioning him about crying over Harry Potter. An hour later it was Tonks who came to pick him up. After saying goodbye to Remus and much arguing on Tonks part about Remus going home, they left. Harry didn't wake up. Remus didn't leave.

Still sour about the Weasley's staying at Grimewald, Draco entered without a word to them. Even when they asked how Harry was or when he will be leaving. He couldn't bare to even look at Granger. The youngest Weasley son was laying down in the room next to him, adding to Draco's anger. Heatedly, he fixed a bowl of fruit and went to his room. Lucinda, his black owl, had been sleeping. She jolted awake when he shut the door. Draco petted her and gave her a piece of an apple. She looked at it strangely before eating. Draco sat on the bed. Kicking off his shoes he laid on his stomach. Lucinda flew on the bed. She let herself pick up an apple piece. Draco smiled.

"You like apples, huh? Well here."

He picked out all the apple pieces and put them in her bowl. She seemed to smile before continuing to eat. Draco sighed. Harry's birthday was in two weeks. If...when he reached out of his comatose state Draco wanted to give him something. They needed to form a truce if Draco ever wished to be anything closer than friends. 'But what to give him?' Draco thought. He was buying a present for The-Boy-Who-Lived after all. He could have anything he wanted. "What do think I should give him?" Draco asked the bird. His owl swallowed another apple piece and cocked her head to the side. He popped a grape in his mouth, contemplating. A book? No. Draco doubted Harry read all that much. Granger did it for him. Jewelry? Did Harry even wear jewelry? Draco doubted that as well. Clothes? As much as Harry needed them Draco didn't think he'd get to that just yet. Another owl? He was thinking Harry should be the one to pick his own owl. What else was there to give that Draco could provide?

"Not a damn thing," Draco hissed. Before he wouldn't have cared what the person was getting. Now it was different. Everything was different. Lucinda affectingly rubbed her head against his. He sighed. He would have asked Remus but he wanted to think of his own present. He put down the bowl, not really hungry anymore. He brought a pillow under his head and shut his eyes. He heard Lucinda fly back to her perch. Draco guessed he could take a nap before dinner.

Dream Sequence

Draco knew he was dreaming. It was a dream that a person knew he was dreaming. He knew for one reason. Everything was gray. It was a thick mist. Draco couldn't even see the front of his hands pressed to his face. He walked around aimlessly. He had no destination in mind. His feet were taking him straightforward. Draco's mind, like the mist that was surrounding him, was blank. Except for the fact that it was very cold. Even in a dream he still felt the cold pressing in around him. It was an uncomfortable feeling. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to stop and wake up. His feet however kept on going. 'I can't stop myself,' he thought. Despite the fact that this was a dream, he was very afraid. He felt something overshadowing him. It reminded him of the time when he followed his father. He always had felt like his father was over him, judging him on his work. Even if he wasn't there, Draco had felt like he had to do his best. He hated the feeling. The shadow continued to grow and so did his fear. 'Wake up,' Draco thought, 'Wake up.' Then his feet stopped.

There was something else there. Draco looked up. He gasped. It was a large lion. The lion was taller than he was. His mane was dark gray, almost black. The rest of his fur was a rich gray, almost silver. He was staring at Draco with gray eyes that were almost green. His lips were pulled back into a snarl. Rows of teeth showed themselves. Draco staggered back a bit before stopping. He wanted to run, but the shadow pushed him forward. Draco was scared out of his wits. He wanted it but, but couldn't move.

The lion didn't pounce at all. He didn't move. Draco couldn't get his feet to move right. They stayed like that. Then the lion started to fall. At first it was a tense movement. The lion slowly begin to get on his stomach. Draco thought it was pained motion, like a weight. When the lion was fully down it started to disappear. It was then Draco noticed two things. 1: The shadow on his back was gone. 2: The lion was merely an image created by the mists. He couldn't see if there was anything really there. A feeling of curiosity welded in his chest. Draco took a step. Then another. He kept on going. He had to see. He looked down when he saw something other than the everlasting mists. It was a child. A boy. He had black hair that reminded Draco of someone. He couldn't place the face. Draco could hear him crying. His heart went out to the boy. "Are you okay?" he asked. The boy looked up. Draco breathed in deeply. Green eyes were staring into his gray eyes.

End Dream Sequence.

Draco opened his eyes. His breathing was irregular. His body was covered in sweat. He looked at the clock near his bed. It read, 'Late for Dinner.' Draco sighed in the darkness. 'What a strange dream,' he thought. Why would he dream of something like that? It made no sense. Draco shakily pulled himself up. He had a blanket covering him. The bowl of fruit was gone. It must have been Severus. Draco quickly changed his wrinkled shirt. He wouldn't be able to get any more sleep after that dream. As he pulled a shirt over his head a sharp pain came across his head. Draco gasped. He hurriedly grasped on to the dresser. He pressed his palm to his temple. The headache made his head throb and his body go weak. 'What?' he thought. As soon as the headache came, it disappeared. He shakily sat back on the bed. "Harry," he whispered.

~*~

Harry's eyelids were dropping slowly. Tied to the bed in Dursley's second room, he was completely forgotten as the Dursley's chatted with their visitors downstairs. He was gagged so not to cause trouble. His chest had long, fresh welts made by Vermon just in case he did cause trouble. He was dizzy from the blood lost. He tried to even out his breaths. It was a lost cause. Because of the lack of food, someone could clearly see and count the number of ribs he had. His shirt was ripped off and thrown to the side. His pants were stained with blood and other things Harry tried not thinking about. The sun was high in sky, but it felt like the middle of a dark and scary night in Harry's mind. He sighed heavily. He hissed. His chest was burning again. He tried shutting his eyes so he could go to sleep but the slightest sound had his eyes opening wide in fear. Tears prickled his eyes. Was he always going to be like this? Afraid of the smallest sound. How was he to survive when he went to Hogwarts. How was he going to survive to get to Hogwarts. There was no hope. Vermon was surely going to kill him before school started. To bad he didn't get to say good-bye.

His body tensed when the lock on the door opened. The Dursley's' surely wasn't finished yet, were they? They didn't heavily bolt the door just in case of unwanted questions. He watched as the door slowly creaked open. His eyes widen to great amounts. What was he doing here? Little hope appeared as he recognized the face. Harry's heard beat started to go faster and faster as questions swarmed around his head like a bee hive. The hope he had before started to dampened little by little as he shut the door back and locked it. He walked slowly to Harry, eyes roaming over the mangled body. Harry tried struggling futilely against the bonds as he saw this person meant trouble. The man chuckled.

"Poor, poor, Harry. Force to this pitiful state because of mere muggles. The great savior bested by a small family of muggles. The press will have a field day. Poor, poor, Harry," he repeated.

He fingered along side of Harry's leg as he came closer. His eyes possessed dark lust and desire. Harry whimpered. He pressed a finger onto one of Harry's wounds. Harry cried out from under the cloth. He started fighting harder against the bongs. Tears were making their way down his cheeks into the cloth. His face came closer to Harry's. So close Harry could smell the beer on his breath. He licked the tears away. Harry shivered in fear.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll make you feel better," he said with a sickly sweetness, "I'll help you with the pain."

In St. Mungo's Harry blinked into the light. His breathing was fast. Sweat was plastered on his forehead. The white walls blended with the light. It temporary blinded him. He clamped his eyes shut. It was way too bright. There was too much light. He didn't know where was or how he gotten there. He wanted to go back to the darkness. The comforting darkness was where nothing could hurt him. He didn't have to fear there. Nothing was there but him. He could stay there and hide forever. He didn't light the light which was so blinding.

"Harry?"

Yes. That was his name wasn't it? Harry James Potter. Named after his father, James Potter. Was James alive? No. He was murdered. So was his mother. Lily Potter. Such nice people. And they died. They were murdered a long time ago. Tears fell down his cheeks. Why was he crying? Because it was his fault. He didn't know how, but somehow those nice people died because of him. It made his heartache and the tears flow. A hand started to wipe away the tears. He flinched. He didn't know why. He just did. There was a deep sigh. The hand didn't come back.

"Please, Harry, wake up."

He knew that voice. It was so reassuring. A friend. An uncle figure. What was his name? Why couldn't he remember? He wanted to remember so badly. More tears fell. He felt so pathetic. So isolated. Something tingled on his forehead and feelings of comfort spread over him for a short while. He felt something tugging him at the back of his mind. He realized it was the darkness, urging him back to it. 'Not yet,' he thought, 'Let me listen for just a little while longer.'

"Harry, you may not hear me."

'But I can. I can, Moony...Moony,' he thought. He remembered Moony, his father's friend. His father was Prongs. There was Wormtail. He didn't like Wormtail. He was a traitor. Then there was Padfoot. Where was Padfoot? Why couldn't he remember? The tugging by the darkness was getting stronger now. Soon he would stop fighting. But he needed to listen. Harry didn't know what he was searching for. Something. Anything that made light less blinding and scary.

"You may not hear me, but I need to tell you that you have to stay alive. You have to wake up. I need you. I know this world holds nothing but pain for you, but there is love too. I love you, Harry. Please, please open your eyes."

Harry wanted to. He wanted to see this person who declared their love to him. He wanted to see the care that he vaguely remembered so long ago. However, it was too bright. The world outside was blinding. He liked it better in the dark. The dark was warm and inviting. It comforted him and left him numb. The light was just too bright and blinding. There was another deep sigh. Then Harry became really, really tired. He couldn't open his eyes if he wanted to. The normal feeling of asleep overtook him. He allowed the darkness to swallow him again without a fight. He heard and felt no more after that.

In his darkness Harry felt the familiar hands wrap around him securely. He smiled because he knew that in this darkness no one would be able to see it or tell him that it was wrong. Harry turned until he was facing the nameless body. He breathed in deeply. He might not be able to see in the darkness but he could still smell. This person, whoever he was, had a particular smell to him. Harry didn't know how to put it other than a scent of deep forest after the rain. It was wild and exotic. His memory of Moony and anything else was forgotten as his "Rain," held him closer. Harry felt the familiar sense of comfort come over him. He was safe here in the darkness. Nothing else mattered if he was here. Harry smiled.

"Are you happy?"

Harry nodded. He paused. Then Harry replied, "...I saw something today." Something was nagging the corner of his mind. It wasn't like what anything he had felt before. It tugged and pushed at him at an infuriating pace. He was supposed to remember something. Something that was very important. Harry frowned. Why couldn't he remember? Rain held him tighter. Harry was confused. Rain never held him this close before. He almost seemed distressed over something. But what was that? In the darkness, there was nothing but peace and comfort. Was it what Harry had saw today? He didn't know. "Rain?" he questioned.

"Child, do not fret. What you saw today was simply your imagination. Nothing important or to worry over. You safe here. You won't ever have to leave."

Rain's words and a stronger sense of peace washed over Harry. It was strong enough to mask the tugging in his head. It didn't matter. Just like Rain said, it wasn't important. As long as he stayed in the darkness, nothing could hurt him. There was neither day nor night. He was simply there. He shut his eyes. Whatever it was, it held no importance in Harry's life.

~*~

The next time Harry waked up the wall had caught his attention. It was just so plain and...white. Not moving. There was no signs of life on it. It was just so lifeless. It could never tell what happens within its quarters. It would never feel. He stared at it for long minutes before he heard the body next to him start to move. He didn't avert his gaze from the wall. There was a sigh.

Plain.

A movement. Steps coming towards him.

White.

A collected gasp. "Harry?!"

Lifeless.

A hand hovered over him. He clamped his eyes shut and whimpered. It was a natural reaction. The hand withdrew. He went back staring at the wall. He didn't make any notice as someone begin to talk. Rain talked all the time. What did it matter is someone else talked in this strange, bright world. "Oh Harry...thank God you're awake. I thought...I thought...I'm going to kill those bastards for what they did to you. I swear they're not going to get away with it...Harry...Harry, look at me."

"He can't, Mister Lupin."

The other voice startled him. His eyes tore its gaze from the wall. He looked at the ceiling. It was just like the wall. Hands started to poke and probe him. Whimpering, he tried to break away. These hands weren't like Rain. When Rain held him, Harry couldn't help but to feel safe and secure. He had no idea what these hands wanted from him. "Mister, Lupin, if you would please try to calm Mr. Potter down. Though don't try to rough him too hardly please."

"What's wrong with him?"

Remus' face into view. Harry started to focus on Remus' face. It was much more different than the wall or even Rain. Harry didn't know what Rain's face look like. This had life in it. It was bright and colorful. Though it had something over one of it's eyes and a long scar. The other eye was red and had large bags under each eye. Harry stopped moving. He carefully reached out to touch the bright face. He stopped. Something else had moved. He looked at the white thing. Was that him? His arm. What he was wrong with his arm? To his fingers down it was covered in white bandages. He followed it with his eyes. It went down to his shoulders and chest. It disappeared under the covers. Harry put his hand down. He had a body. It was his and it was hurt. In the darkness, he could never see himself. What did he look like in this world? Would that mean he looked the same way in the darkness? Harry had so many questions.

"It's hard to say. Hopefully, Harry's mind had shut itself away in order not to damage itself anymore. There are treatments to this, like talking to him. But also there could be the chance that a part of Harry's brain had been damaged leaving him like this. We could perform surgery, but we don't know much yet. He had just woken up, after all."

"Is that why he's acting this way?"

"Yes. It's like you'll be talking to a white wall."

'A white wall.'

Harry turned his gaze back to the wall. He was like a white wall. But that wasn't right. He couldn't be like a white wall. He was fascinated over it before now it made his stomach bubble. He didn't want to be a wall.

Plain.

White.

Lifeless.

'You're not! Stop thinking like that. You're Harry bloody Potter! You're the son of James Potter and Lily Evans. You may not be as smart as Hermione, but you're intelligent in your own way.' The voice in his head sounded more like Harry than he did. Where was that voice in his world? 'I don't want to be a white wall,' he thought to the other Harry. 'Then do something about it! Stop doing what other people say. Get out from Dumbledore's thumb. Try to forget about the Dursleys. They're gone now. You don't have to go back. No one will hurt you here.' This Harry sounded a little like Rain. He told Harry things that made Harry feel like there nothing could hurt him.

'Okay.'

Little did Harry know that would be harder than he thought. Harry shut his eyes. He allowed the darkness to swallow him up again.

Rain was waiting for him like always. This time, Harry didn't allow himself to be sucked into the comfort. He pulled away from Rain. Instantly, it became colder than before. Without Rain's warmth the darkness was lonely and depressing. Had it always been like this? Harry didn't bother shutting his eyes. What different would it make?

"Child?"

Harry shake his head away from the voice. "Something...something is not right, Rain. I know it is. I saw...something." Harry put his head down. He could remember his travel into the bright world. It wasn't as bright as it was the first time...The first time. How could Harry forget about the first time he went to the world of brightness? When he met Moony for the first time. Maybe it was the darkness. He looked around. He could finally sense something. Besides the cold, there was also a pressure. A pressure he had never felt before. Was this pressure making him forget? Whenever Harry try to get away from it, it was always close behind him. Rain tried to hug him again.

"Child, it's your imagina-"

"No!"

The pressure started to slacken. Harry pushed Rain again. "I know it's not! That place, those people, all of it meant something. They may not carry the same reassurance that the darkness does. I can't remember what it is but I know. I know now that there is more to the world than darkness. There's more to it," Harry shouted. As he ranted the pressure lessened until it was nothing but a gentle touch. Harry wanted to bring it back. Rain was that pressure. It he left, Harry would be alone. 'But,' he thought, 'I can always go back to the light.' Harry breathed deeply. This was it. He would get rid of Rain for good. Was it worth it? Harry hoped so. "And I don't need you to know what it is."

It was gone. The pressure, Rain and even the darkness was gone. Harry was surrounded by a gray mists. It was thicker than fog. He could barely see the front of his hand pressed to his nose. He stood there looking around. Maybe it was his imagination but he could recall figures in this mists. There was a large and tall man with what looked like a staff and a large hat. This man had a strong sense of security coming from him and Harry felt like he could trust him but Harry didn't get any closer. He knew that safe and security wasn't the only thing that one should base their decisions also. There was also a wolf and dog. Harry knew how to tell the difference by now. Even if they were just figures. He smiled at them. On the other side him was a large snake, coiled, and ready to strike. It made Harry shake with fear. Something more terrible was behind him. He could feel it but he didn't dare turn to look.

"Where-"

"Hello, Harry.'"

Harry turned suddenly. Next to the dog and the wolf was a man. He appeared old. His back was bend and he used an cane to walk. What was stranger was that unlike the rest of the figures he was truly there. He walked to Harry without looking at him in the eyes. As he stopped in front of Harry, Harry took a step back. He didn't understand what was happening. Who was this man? And how did he know him?

"Oh, I know you very well, Harry. As for who I am...you can just call me Merlin. Your people seemed focused on calling me that."

Harry couldn't contain his shock as the man answered his questions. Merlin laughed. It shook his small, fragile body. "Merlin?" he questioned. Merlin nodded. Harry played with his fingers. "Do you know where I am?" he asked. Merlin nodded. "You're in Nowhere." Harry's eyes widened.

"Nowhere?!"

~*~

"He waked up!"

Draco was possibly fuming. He came to visit Harry every day. He sat by him and talked to him. He was nearly as persistent as Remus. Then the one day he turned sick and couldn't come, Harry woke up. Life was unfair to a Draco Malfoy. He fumed silently in a chair outside the room Harry resided in. It would seem like he was pouting if it wasn't for the fact that Malfoy's do not pout on their lives. Remus smiled at him. The man seemed a lot better since Harry woken up. He smiled and ate more. He appeared livelier. He even laughed once. It was a long time since Draco last heard him laugh. Draco was glad. Remus was similar to a father figure to him.

"Yes, he did. But don't expect any sort of response out of him."

Tonks, Severus, and Draco gave him confused and startled expressions. He smiled sadly at the door. "It appears," Remus stated, "that something is not right with Harry's mind. It's like he doesn't acknowledge anything. His memory is temporary gone. Although, he still fears being touched. The doctors say we may be able to help if we continue talking to him. He may recover."

"May?" Draco asked. His heard was heavy with grief. They were so close to getting Harry back. Remus smiled at him. "Don't worry. Harry's strong. He'll make it."

"Well, now that I know Mister Potter is somewhat healthy I know I can sleep better now," Severus stated. Eyes glared heatedly at him. "Can I speak to you for alone, Severus?" Remus hissed. Severus looked away, but he nodded. "I need to talk to you too, Tonks," Remus replied in a calmer tone. Tonks nodded. Remus could be very menacing when he wanted to, especially if his pup was involved. Draco was the only one who proceeded inside.

Harry was awake. He actually looked much more lively. He sat upright in the bed, staring at anything that caught his interest. Draco's heart jumped to his throat when those green eyes met his. Those haunting green eyes that invaded his dreams every night were actually open. Draco could have cried for joy. He took a deep breath. Draco paced closer. "Harry, what are you doing?" he scowled, "You need to lie down. You're wounds aren't fully healed." He would have pushed him down if Harry didn't wanted to be touch. "Harry, please, lay down," Draco said. He would have sounded like he was begging if it wasn't for the fact that Malfoy's don't beg. Harry looked at him. Draco held his breath. Harry studied him closely, then he looked at the flowers. Draco looked at them.

"Tiger lilies," he said.

Harry made no movement that he heard him. Draco continued, "Do you like lilies?" Harry still didn't respond. Draco sat down. He studied Harry. Harry looked healthier, yet he seemed to be missing something. He was still an unhealthy pale. Draco saw the nurse leave with an untouched plate. He checked eating more as things he needed to force Harry to do. He was small for their age. He was smaller than kids one year younger than are. Harry turned to him. Draco noticed what he was missing. He was missing that usual energy and spark that Draco remembered him to have. The eyes were dull and lifeless. Draco shivered. "What have they done to you?" he whispered. He slowly raised a hand. Harry watched the hand. Draco brought it closer to Harry. Harry winced and shut his eyes.

"No," Draco said softly, "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Harry slowly opened his eyes. Draco softly caressed his cheek. Harry stared at him. Draco saw the blank gaze turn to a curious one. "Yes," he whispered, "I won't hurt you." Harry continued to stare at him in a curious manner. Then he shut his eyes and leaned into the touch. Harry purred in happiness. Draco smiled. He decided that he liked Harry's purring. He wanted to make it happen more in the far future.

"Ahem."

Draco snatched his hand back. All of the adults' eyes were on him. Harry's eyes snapped open. He was confused on why the blonde had drawn his hand back so quickly. Draco turned red around the face. He couldn't believe that they saw that. He leaned back in his seat. Remus walked up to Harry. "Good morning, Harry," he said. Tonks followed after. "Wotcher, Harry," she said. Harry looked up at them. Then started to play with a loose thread on a blanket. "They're sure he'll get better?" Severus asked. From this point it didn't seem possible. "Of course he will," Draco replied. He saw the change from blank to curious in Harry. He was slowly but surely getting better. Draco vowed he'd be there when it happened. Harry laid back. He yawned. In no time, he was sleep.

~*~

Harry wasn't surprised he was back to when he met Merlin. Merlin was still standing in his spot and the figures were still there as well. It was like he had never left. All of this new information was making his head hurt. The blonde, Moony, Merlin, all those people coming in and out made Harry confused. He didn't understand what was going on. He looked at the man. Even if he was old, he had a short white beard and had the face of a young man. A brown pip was sticking out of his mouth. Harry was interested in the rings that the pipe made. Some of them were regular rings. Some were pictures, dragons, or even different colors of assortment of things. His cane was brown and poorly made. Harry sat down. He missed Rain. With Rain, nothing was different or strange. He was safe. He felt something behind him get closer. Harry didn't have the strength to fight it.

"Careful, child. If you give that darkness a second of your thoughts, it will devour you."

Merlin snapped him out of his thoughts. The feeling behind him lessened. Harry was still too scared to turn around to look at it. He looked up at Merlin. "Where am I?" he asked, frantic with worry. Merlin inhaled his pipe. As he exhaled the ring that came out was a bird. Harry watch it fly until it disappeared in the mists. "I told you," Merlin replied, "You're in Nowhere." Harry shook his head.

"That can't be. I have to be somewhere. I would be nowhere if I was dead...Am I dead?" Harry asked.

Merlin laughed. He took a seat in front of Harry. He put down his cane and his pipe. "I see we have to start from the beginning. You are not dead, child. You're simply lost. I call this place Nowhere because we are no longer in the material nor spiritual world, which is somewhere. It's like our souls have nowhere to go. Not dead. If we were dead, our souls would either stay in the material world or the spiritual world. Understand." Harry didn't. But he nodded hesitantly anyways. Merlin smiled. He picked up his pipe. He lit it again. "Any other questions?" he asked.

"Why are you here?"

Harry didn't mean to ask such a question. It slipped out of his mouth. He bit his lip, wondering if Merlin would get mad. Merlin inhaled. The smoke raised into a figure dancing. Then he finally answered, "I'm here because I was bored of the material world and the spiritual world. Next question." It wasn't the answer that Harry expected. How was he able to pick between worlds? Was he that powerful? Harry tried to think of his next question. He didn't want to seem too noisy. He needed to ask the right question, if he wanted to understand what this place was and why he was here. Then he asked, "Why is Nowhere here?" If Merlin answered, then maybe he'll be able to figure out why he was here. Merlin smiled in an intelligent way.

"Now there's a question. Maybe it's here to put a place for those who wish to relieve their boredom. Maybe it's here to even out the other two worlds. Maybe it's here simply because the creator of the worlds needed to put something here. Who knows?"

Harry couldn't contain his disappointment. If Merlin didn't know, how was Harry suppose to find out. He looked down. Merlin studied him. Then he said, "I have a theory though." Harry's head snapped up. "I believe all the three worlds are connected in a sense. For instance, let's say a soul has always been around forever. Souls are on going. A person is born in the material world. This happens when a soul takes place into the body. Around nine months after a baby is...conceived, it is big enough for a soul to enter." Two smoke rings appeared. One took the form of a human. The other took the form of a red ball. Harry watched and listened intently. "Well, this spirit is shackled to this material, to the body, until the body is not strong enough to hold it. After which it goes back to the spiritual world waiting for it's turn to return to the material." Another ball appeared. This one was blue. "Now, a person cannot live without his spirit so these two worlds collide." The balls collided in a bright flash. Harry had to look away. As he looked back, the balls were one violet ball. "So we have a spirit and a body. The question is what is shackling the soul to the body. No one knows for sure. Not even I know. But I do know that once this is broken the body will decay or simply be there like always but the spirit will be lost. Thus it enters Nowhere."

Harry thought about the theory. The soul and the body were shackled together. If the shackles were broken, then the souls will disappear into Nowhere. But if no one knew the reason for them to stay together, how was Harry suppose to find a way to fix it and remain in the Material world. "So, I can't return to the Material world...for good?" he asked. Merlin smoked his pipe. "Now I didn't say that. You could always learn like I did...But it would be over one hundred years before you get it right." Harry didn't look to excite about that. Merlin shrugged. "Or, you stay as you are."

"Stay?"

Merlin nodded. "In the Material world, you're mentally and physically sick. You should already know this?" Harry nodded. "Well, when you're both mentally and physically sick, you're soul even though shackled, has a weaker connection with the body. When you get better physically you're soul will stick in the Material World. Then you won't ever have to worry about changing from Material world to Nowhere." Harry appeared hopeful. "So, all I have to do is get better?" Merlin nodded. Harry smiled. He'll get better. Be better. Merlin studied him closer.

"I have a question."

Harry tipped his head to the side and looked at him in question. Merlin asked, "You will do anything to stay in the Material World right?" Hesitantly, Harry nodded. Merlin puffed his pipe. "Even forcing the other Harry to disappear."

"What?"

Merlin inhaled deeply. As the ring came out. It appeared like a mirror. It headed for Harry. Harry flinched. The mirror stopped in front of him. Harry was surprised that he was able to actually look in it. It came out as nothing at first. Then it was...him. But not him looking in the mirror. It was him, sleeping. Harry couldn't tell what was the surroundings. Harry believed he was in Nowhere as well. Or somewhere else. Harry shook his head. What was going on? What was happening? He looked at Merlin for answers.

"Do you ever wonder why you don't remember anything before Rain appeared?" Merlin asked.

Harry thought about it all the time. But what did that have to do with anything? He nodded. Merlin sighed. "That's because it's not your memories. It's not your body. Right now, as I look at you, you're a totally different person. You're soul doesn't belong in Harry's body. You're not Harry." Harry shook his head. That couldn't be right. He was Harry. He had the memories and everything. Merlin nodded. "You're probably thinking I'm wrong. Well, I assure you I'm not. As I told you before, the material and spiritual world is connected. Invisible chains connect spirits and bodies. That chain, in order for it to heal, released Harry's true spirit. In effect, your spirit jumped into his body. Dieing and releasing is to different things. If a person dies, no spirit can enter it again. If the soul is released, anything can get into it. The only reason you feel like Harry is because you took his memories."

Harry put his hands to his ears. He didn't want to listen. This man couldn't be right. How did he know? "Stop," he said. A soft hand ruffled his hair. He looked up. His eyes were beginning to blur. He realized he was crying. Harry tried to wipe the tears away. Merlin was lying, wasn't he? "I'm...not Harry?" Harry asked. Merlin shook his head slowly. He didn't understand what was happening. If he wasn't Harry, then who was he? He curled into a ball, blocking himself from the harsh reality. "If you were to get better physically in the Material world, you can stay there. But if give you're body back to Harry...you'll stay here in Nowhere until he dies." Harry's eyes widened in shock. He looked up at Merlin.

"Here...until he dies. B-but why?"

"You're infused with Harry's body now. Just how Harry is here until he heals mentally, you'll be here until his body can't go on anymore. It'll be the same if you take his body," Merlin explained. Harry didn't want that. He didn't want to stay in Nowhere. But he didn't want to force Harry from where he truly belonged. He rubbed his temples. What was he going to do now? Merlin patted his shoulder.

"Think about it."

Harry shut his eyes. He would have to.

~*~

When Draco and Severus came in during lunch, they were shocked seeing Harry trying to get a forkful of lettuce in his mouth. He was succeeding. He didn't look up when they entered and gasped. Remus smiled at them. "He started this morning. He just picked up a piece lettuce and started eating. I didn't even have to show him. Although he does look at everything so curiously. Not like before," he said. To prove Remus' point, Harry picked up a sliced tomato. He flipped it over and over before biting into it. He made a disgusted face. He put it back. He didn't pick up another tomato. Remus laughed. Harry looked at him curiously. "You never did like tomatoes," he replied. Harry looked back at his plate.

"This is signs of recovery," Severus replied. Remus nodded. Severus and Draco stood far away so not to surprise Harry. Draco, however, wanted to pull the small raven-haired into his arms for a big hug. He contained himself however. Harry finished halfway through his plate. Then he began to look over a magical toy. Draco remembered it to be a Zooinaly. It was a medium sized ball with colorful pictures of animals on it. If a child pushed a picture would change to a small zoo pen where the animals played around. One could pick up an animal if they wanted. Harry was looking over the animals. He stopped when he saw the lion. He ran a hand over it. He jumped when the ball turned into a square. Remus and Draco laughed. Inside the zoo were four lions. Two adults and two cubs. It looked like a big family. Harry peered over it. He tipped his head to the side.

"Those are lions," Draco replied. Harry looked at him. "Not a surprise you're interested in them," Draco said. Harry looked at the lions again. He carefully put his hand in. The lions stopped. The male adult jumped on Harry's hand. Harry easily eased him out. Harry put him closer. He tickled the lion, pushed it around, and trapped it in his hands. As he was trapped the lion, he was reminded of Harry trapped in Nowhere. It was him that keeping Harry from his pack. He looked at the lions in the cage. They were looking at Harry intently. Harry looked at the others. They were looking at him the same way. He put it back. The lion begin to play with his pack. They seemed a lot happier than when Harry held him. If he allowed Harry to take his body, than he would disappear, and the other Harry would appear. His body was getting stronger and stronger? Soon, he'll have to pick. This may or may not be the last time he was here. Did he really want that? He would disappear into the Nowhere where Merlin was. But...Harry wanted to be back with his family. Harry knew he did. He couldn't force himself to take away something that wasn't really his. That wasn't right. He looked at them all. They wanted Harry, not him. The thought was depressing enough that tears forced their way down his face.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Remus asked.

Remus familiar arms wrapped around him. They made more tears fall. Harry tried to wipe them away. More just continued to fall. It was like a waterfall of tears. He would disappear. He had to. They wanted Harry. And he couldn't stop Harry from coming. He opened his mouth. "No go. Don't go," he cried. He didn't want to leave. He felt loved and cared for. He didn't want to leave. He missed the surprised looks on their faces. Remus smiled. "We're not going anywhere, Harry." Harry shook his head. He cried harder. He would leave. There was no more to that. He knew what he had to do. Tired from all the emotional distress this was causing him, Harry fell unconscious.

~*~

Merlin wasn't around this time. He would have to do this on his own. He shivered. He hadn't been on his own in a long time. He didn't know what to do. Was he making the right decision? Harry didn't know what might come out of this. He did know whatever he did, someone would be sad no matter what. So, no matter what, he would be doing a wrong decision in someone's eyes. He slowly took a deep breath. He looked at the Gray mists straight ahead. Something was coming. Harry could see that much. Maybe it was Merlin. Harry held his breath. The figure came into full view. It was him. No, it was Harry. He wasn't Harry. 'But, I can't help thinking that it's okay,' he thought. He breathed deeply. Harry stopped in front of him.

"Where am I?" he asked.

The fake Harry smiled. "It doesn't matter. You're going home now. You won't ever have to come back again. I won't take you're body ever again. I promise. They miss you, Harry. They really do love you. I couldn't compete with you. You're so strong. That's why...you deserve them. All of them." Tears were starting to come. The fake Harry sobbed into his arms. That was it. He had given up. He didn't have a chance in the Material World for years to come. The real Harry was there now. Not him.

"Thank you."

They locked eyes. Harry smiled. The other did the same. The fake Harry then asked, "Hey, do you mind doing something for me?" he asked. Harry shook his head. Fake Harry took a deep breath. "Can you tell them that I enjoyed spending time with them?" Harry nodded. "And can you tell me what color are my eyes?" Harry tipped his head to the side. He smiled as if he understood. "They're blue. Like the river," Harry answered. The fake one smiled.

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. I feel so loved and appreciated. Just a day after posting last chapter, I received over twenty messages about my story. You like me. You really really like me. It's overwhelming. I realize that there will be questions about last chapter. I meant for that to happen. You see if you want to find out the mystery of Merlin and the mystery man you have to keep reading. But I will answer some of you're questions.

1. No, the mystery man is not Rain.

2. Yes, I understand in this chapter I may misspell a few things. Really, I did this without a book. So if you find something wrong with it, can you please just politely tell me? Thank you.

3. Yes, I know some of you may were confused. That was supposed to happen. It will be explained in later chapters.

Now. My rambling is done. You may now read to you're hearts delight. This chapter. Harry is awaken. And finally him and Draco finally meet face to face.

~*~

A pair of green eyes opened slowly. The owner looked around nervously. Why was he at St. Mungo's? Did that mean someone had found out? Where were the Dursleys? Why did everything hurt so much? He had so many questions. They wouldn't, or couldn't, leave his throat, which felt like it was on fire. Harry shut his eyes. He tried remembering. There was nothing. After Vermon had pushed him down the stairs everything went dark. Someone had came. Who? He couldn't remember. He was asleep for what seemed like forever. Then there was an old man. An old man with a lot of power. And someone with blue eyes. His head hurt from thinking so much. Where were the doctors? This was scary. He needed someone with him. The most terrifying thing for him was being alone. He always had someone. Even the Dursleys were always there. Someone had to be there with him.

Outside he heard a rush of things. Harry tensed. What was going on? He wake up after what seems like forever and no one was there. Now there was a lot of shouting. He remembered the words. A spell battle was going on. Was it Death Eaters? He needed to help. Harry couldn't get up. Then it hit Harry like a cold slap in the face. He was unarmed and vulnerable in this position. A loud bang vibrated everything in the room. His door was nearly thrown off it's hinges. He tried pulling himself up. He needed to put some sort of resistance. The mere effort of pulling himself upward left him in pain and tired however. His breathing begin to quicken. His green eyes looked at the figures in the doorway. His body froze. Three tall pale figures stood there. There were taller much than the doorway. Their clothes floated around like a fog. Their faces were fog. But what scared Harry the most was the raw power coming from their bodies. It was stronger than anything he had ever felt before. Maybe even stronger than Dumbledore. He felt like he had seen them before however. They glided in the room. He couldn't speak, breathe, or look away.

The tallest one, the one in the middle, raised a long arm. It was probably over seven feet tall. Harry tensed, ready for an attack. Its palm stretched upward. Harry saw a strange gem on his palm. 'An emerald,' he thought. It stood like that for less than a minute before a gray ray came from its palm to Harry's forehead. Harry, at first, felt nothing. Then he felt something push inside him. It was a tingle at first. Then it felt heavier and heavier. Something inside of him was being breached. Maybe his magic. He tried turning but his body couldn't move. The weight began to grow. Then the pain started. It grew inside him. It started to run through his veins. It was far worse than anything he had ever experienced. He opened his mouth to scream. Harry couldn't even do that. It felt like fire was on his body. In his body. His vision began to double. If he was able to move he would have been shaking uncontrollably. Then everything stopped. Just barely over the pounding of his ear he heard another battle. He shut his eyes. He was so tired. He wasn't able to move even if he tried. Then he slipped into the familiar darkness.

~*~

"There had been a broke in at St. Mungo's."

All eyes stared at Remus. The man was finally forced from the hospital. The full moon was tomorrow. They needed him at Grimmaulds so he wouldn't hurt anyone. As much as Remus didn't want to he allowed Severus to take him back as long as someone was always watching Harry. It seemed ironic to Draco that the one man that forced Remus out of the hospital had been saying that he hoped the man worked himself into a coma.

Remus at the second was very pale. Shock was evident all over his face. He swallowed hard. "This morning around 6:30 am a number of black clothed men broke into St. Mungo's. It was not known if they were Death Eater's or not. They did not wear any masks. In fact their faces seemed to be surrounded by a gray mists. It says that they didn't take anything and didn't seemed to know where they wanted. Doctors say they had broken into the...private corridors. They did not get far and didn't harm any of the patients," a large collective of sighs of relief went around the room, "However St. Mungo's says that they'll be putting up aurors in case of any more break ins. I'm going back."

No one fought with him. Draco however did start to go with him. Ron and Hermione stood. "We want to go," Ron said.

Remus turned to give them a harsh glare. They startled a little and looked down in shame. "I think it's best if you stayed here," Remus said. Draco looked smug. Ron glared at him. "But why can he go?" Ron asked, sneering at Draco. Draco returned it at full force and even more.

"I think it's best if you stayed here," Remus repeated. "We're Harry's best friends-" Hermione started.

"Really?" Draco asked raising a eyebrow.

"Shut up, you stupid-"

"Git? Yeah. Like I haven't heard of that before," Draco said chuckling. Ron turned red around the ears. Hermione glared at Draco before giving Remus her best puppy dog eyes. Draco sneered. 'Never will that work on him,' he thinks. "Please, Remus? We want to tell Harry we're sorry," she says. Remus looked at her then back at Ron. He sighed.

"I think it's best if you stayed here."

Hermione looked like she had been punched in the stomach. Ron had the same expression. Draco gave them a triumph smirk as he and Remus exited. Take that you bastards!

ScarletFalcon

They arrived at St. Mungo's private corridors without any interruption. However there were many Aurors were standing outside St. Mungo's. Remus kept a firm hand on Draco's shoulder as many of them glared at Draco. 'They probably knew my father,' he thinks. He meant each other their gazes. He may have been disowned but he still held all the Malfoy grace that all Malfoy's held. Disowned or not.

When they arrived at the private corridors it was Doctor Gray that took them away. He quickly did the scan that Draco had to go through the first time he had came. It didn't go unnoticed by them of the small scratches on his face. "Is Harry okay?" was the first thing that came from their mouth. He didn't answer right away. He kept on walking, making sure that the Aurors were a distance around.

"We lied on the papers. Actually these men knew exactly what they wanted," Their hearts sink to their toes, "They broke into the private corridors and headed straight for...Harry's room. We were able to stop them but the commotion had a bad effect on Harry. He won't talk. And he's reverted back to the time when he just came to the hospital. Not allowing anyone to touch him. Scratching at his wounds. We didn't do magic as you advised however it had gotten harder and harder to keep him under control. Everything. Everything is coming undone."

Draco took a deep, shaky breath. 'Harry,' he thinks, 'Why did it had to be you?' He couldn't believe this was happening. How could all their work could simply be unraveled like that? They had worked so hard. Harry was getting better. And now this was happening. Remus said he was so close to remembering them. Now it was gone. With only a few days until school, what could they do without arousing suspicion?

"These men. Can you describe them?" Remus asked.

"Hmm...well, there wore all black clothing. But it seemed like the clothing wasn't...solid. It more seemed like it was floating around them in a sort solid manner. The same thing for their faces. It didn't look at all like a real face. It was just a large gray mists that was formed to look like a face. It's nothing like I've ever seen or heard of before," Gray explained.

Remus hummed under his throat but didn't reply. His expression was clearly one of deep thinking. Draco watched him from the corner of his eyes. 'I wonder what-,' They stopped in front of Harry's room. From the inside there was a harsh screaming and a flurry of movement. Draco eyes widen. 'Harry,' he thinks. He felt sick to his stomach. He recognized the screaming. Harry was screaming. Even though the walls muffled the screaming he could still hear it. He thought he was going to be sick.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up. Both of the men were looking at him. They must have realized that this was the first time that he would have seen Harry like this. His eyes questioned them. Is it that bad? They didn't answer his question. Instead Remus replied, "Are you sure you want to see this, Draco?" Draco swallowed down the large dry boulder that was lodged in his throat. Instead of a verbal reply, he nodded. The men smiled. Gray opened the door.

The first thing Draco had noticed was the magic power in the room. It was buzzing in his ear and crawling over his skin. He shivered. He always known Harry was powerful, but was all this really Harry? Two nurses were doing their best to strap down Harry. Draco's eyes widen. Harry had made new scratches on his face, most likely it was from himself. A pool of blood was absorbed in the sheets. He saw red around Harry's shoulder. His blood. He was screaming loudly in pain and in fear. Draco resisted the urge to clamp his hands to his ears just to get away from the horrible sound. It sounded more animal than human. It was so inhumane. He wanted to get away. As far away as possible. He needed to forget that this was Harry. Harry was so broken. He'll remember the scream for the rest of his life. His eyes were clouded with pain and fear. Draco was shock to hear him talk in full sentences.

"Let me go! I don't want to be here! Let me go! Let. Me. Go."

With the last three words three large magical waves issued from Harry. The first two knocked the each of the nurses off. The third shattered everything. The vases shattered. Draco could barely hear over the buzzing in his ears the crashing of everything down the corridor. Glasses, tables, anything that could be broken was. He saw Aurors running to them. Everything was so loud. He really did put his hands to his ears. It hardly help. He still heard the buzzing. Everything started to shake. Draco lost his footing as did Bickers. Remus grabbed onto the door pane and steadied himself. Draco looked up. His eyes widen. He could barely see a white mists mixed with black streaks surround Harry. The teen either didn't see them or was ignoring them. Tears were trailing down his cheeks and he was shaking with the earth. He heard Gray whisper, "My god." Draco couldn't help but to agree.

"Harry!" Remus was shouting.

Harry's head whipped up. He stared at Remus for a long minute. The ground stayed still for a minute. The wave stopped. A wave of relief passed over everyone. "Remus? Remus...you...I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" Another wave started. This was much stronger. It blew everyone back into the wall and pushed them there. Remus, who was clinging to the door frame for dear life, was the only one who stayed upright. Even he was fighting the current with all his strength. Draco pushed his eyes open. Harry had curled into a ball rocking him. Tears were cascading down his cheeks. He seemed to be repeating, "I'm sorry." It took a minute but Remus was finally thrown off his feet. He crashed into the wall. Draco looked at the other men. They were immobile by the sheer force of the magic. Draco looked up to Harry. He was breaking down slowly. Draco could see that.

'I need to help him,' he thought.

A pale hand stretched forth and grasped onto nothing. Draco locked his arm. He did the other. Everything was pushing him back. He could hardly breathe right. The only thing on his mind was getting to Harry. He pulled his legs under him into a crouching position. He was pushed stronger into the wall. Slowly, inch by inch, he pulled himself in a standing position. He was getting tired now and wanted to stop. He could mentally hear his god-dad, Severus, berating him for such a gryffendorish act. He pushed that to the back of his mind. He needed to get to Harry right now. Taking a step was the hardest. Every time he raised his foot the magic pushed it back into the wall. It seemed like forever until he was able to actually plant his foot back down. He was gasping for breath. He pushed his way into the next step only to fall back against the wall.

'This isn't going to work,' he thought.

Draco took a long minute before he used all his power to push. He was able to accelerate himself to the door frame. It was even harder with nothing to hold his back against. He locked his arms again and pushed himself to the side of the door. He leaned his back against the wall next to the door. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. As he was getting closer to Harry, the stronger was the magic. It even hurt. He barely heard Remus calling out to him. He went back to his crouching position and was on his hands and knees. Him, a Malfoy, was on his hands and knees for Harry, a Potter. It didn't matter anymore. He started crawling towards the bed. He winced when something warm started rolling down his arm. He looked down. Blood. He was bleeding. He forced his head up. Harry.

The closer he got the more scratches the magic made. It seemed direct on keeping him away. He needed to get closer. He was going to get closer. Every movement hurt, like it was breaking his bones in half, putting them back together, then breaking again.. He was up to the bed now. He reached up and clasped onto the sheets. He forced himself in a standing position. His hair whipped around him like small switches. Something warm was running down his cheek. He made his way upward. At this time air supply was caught off. He was light headed. Yet, he was standing. Harry couldn't, or didn't, see him. The colored mists was wrapped around him like a cocoon. He was whispering, rocking, and crying. Draco reached out. "Harry," he whispered.

~*~(Aint I a stinker?)

Dumbledore sucked on a lemon drop that seemed even more sour. Ever since Remus had denied him entrance to his weapon everything was losing it's taste. He mentally glowered. Remus may think he had control but he was very intelligent and old. He had many titles that was able to rip Harry from the hospital and back to the Dursleys without a second's notice. However, Harry would never trust him again. He needed that trust if he was going to win this war. Albus looked from his window onto the Hogwarts ground. Soon it'll be covered with students and teachers. And if Harry wasn't on the grounds when the school starts, they'll be an uproar. Albus had planned on a secret kidnapping with people from the order and ministry that he knew would do anything for him. However, these mysterious Mist Men had foiled that. Albus felt that the papers had been lying. If they had been targeting for nothing then they wouldn't be in there. And they were in the private corridors...where Harry was. Of course, Harry being in the hospital was clearly hidden and only a handful of people knew. But it couldn't be a coincidence.

The term Death Eaters came to his mind. But he had never heard of Death Eaters that had gray mists as their faces. White masks. Yes. Gray mists. No. It was puzzling and unwanted. These could be new enemies. He didn't know if they worked for Voldemort, but Albus didn't put it behind him. He needed as much information as he can grab on these men but he didn't know where to start. It'll be pointless to go to that werewolf. He wouldn't tell him a thing. 'But he knows something,' his mind was telling him, 'He knew of the magic spasms. He must know.'

Albus tapped his fingers on his desk. Maybe he should pay Harry and Remus a little visit. A smile crawled on his bearded lips. That's what he'll do. They could always do a little visit. But first. A letter. He grabbed a parchment a quill. He scribbled a quick letter. He glared at the empty post. Fawkes had left a little while off and hadn't came back. 'Where could that blasted bird be?' he thinks. He'll just have to use one of the barn owls. The owl came quickly after he blew a whistle. He tied the letter with ease and sent it off. He watched it fly off before nodding to himself. It was all for the greater good.

~*~(Okay, I'll stop teasing)

Harry flinched when two warm, strong arms wrapped around him. He looked up ready to blast the person into next century. His green eyes met with misty gray eyes. Only one person could hold such eyes. 'Malfoy? But what is he doing here?' he thinks. He let his magic relax. They may not be on the best terms, but Harry didn't consider them enemies anymore. He stared in the gray eyes for a long time. The barrier that was usually around them was down. There was worry, concern, and something more. Harry didn't know what it was but it made more tears to fall. The magic around them slowly start to dissolve.

"Harry," Draco spoke softly, like a soft mother would do her child, "Harry, it'll be okay now. I promise. It's okay."

Harry turned fully around and buried himself in Draco's arms. He began to sob in his shirt. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he repeats His head was starting to hurt with a large headache but he didn't stop. Everything he had been holding in was pouring out at once. He screamed in Draco's arms. He sobbed in Draco's arms. He apologized in Draco's arms. He felt completely safe in Draco arms. Draco continued to hold onto him. He ran a hand through Harry's hair. He didn't seem to care that his shirt was getting ruined by Harry's tears. Draco smiled. He held Harry closer.

"Shh. Harry. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. It's okay's, Harry. Shh."

Draco's arm was hurting from being pressed against the wooden headboard. But he never felt better. Harry was okay. They'll be okay. He'll make sure of it.

"Harry?"

Harry stopped crying long enough to glance up at Remus. The man seemed really tired but relieved. He smiled at Harry. Harry jumped out of Draco's arms, much to his disappointment. He hugged onto Remus. "I'm so sorry, Remus. I didn't mean for them to get killed. I would do anything to bring them back," he says, shaking his head into Remus' shirt. Remus appeared as confused as Draco felt. Who was 'they?' Then realization dawned on Remus' face. He smiled hugging Harry back.

"It's okay, Harry. It's not your fault." Harry's head snapped up in surprise. "It's not your fault they died. Your parents, Cedric, and Sirius. They didn't die because of you. It was Voldemort. You had nothing to be at fault." Remus wiped away the last traces of Harry's tears. Remus smiled. "You're not at fault. I'll never believe that. No one will ever believe that. It's not your fault."

Harry was breathing deeply from the amount of crying he was doing. Eventually he started hiccupping. Remus and Draco laughed. Harry turned red, hiccupping. Much to their surprise, he went back into Draco's arms. Draco shifted so he was on the bed too. Harry sighed. "...Tired," he whispered. Draco ran a hand through the unruly hair. "Go to sleep, Harry. I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered in his ear. Harry didn't want to go to sleep. There was so much darkness. What if he fell prey to the darkness? He blinked slowly. "He said that he enjoyed being with you all." They appeared confused. "Who Harry?" Remus asked. Before he could finish however, Harry was already dreaming.

~*~

Two eyes glared as Albus entered the room. Albus brushed off the cold reaction he was getting. He didn't meet their eyes instead looked at the curled presence on Draco's chest. Harry had self consciously wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Of course no one was complaining. Draco actually seemed to enjoy it. The room was bare. New nurses had came and cleaned everything up. No doctors had come to give a check up on Harry. They felt it would have more dire consequences if they tried while he was unarmed and didn't know what was going on. The Aurors had their minds slightly obliterated so that no one knew but the doctors that Harry Potter was in the hospital. However no one saw the trouble of allowing the headmaster of his school to come see him. No one that is except Draco and Remus.

"What are you doing here?" Remus growled, standing. Although the full moon was leaving, he was still agitated. Albus' appearance only made it worse.

"I came to see a student in need. I also have information to discuss," Albus says. He smiles. His eyes were twinkling. But they weren't fooled for a second. They knew what kind of man Albus Dumbledore was. He sat down. He made it clear that he wasn't going any time soon. "And I'll like to discuss it when Harry's awake."

Draco growled. "He's not waking up for you. We can tell him on our own." Albus clearly showed him that he was disappointed in his choice of words. Draco glared. He didn't care what Dumbledore had to think. It was summer. He had no control over him. Of course, when school comes around, Draco was one hundred percent positive the old man will make his life horrible.

"No. No. I don't want to be any trouble. I will just tell him myself." Albus said.

"You are being a trouble just being here. Leave. Now," Remus sneered.

Albus smiled. "Now, now Remus. Menacing does not work for you. I am Harry's headmaster. I know what's best. Yes. I believe I'm the best person to break the news to Harry." As Albus talked his voice grew louder and louder. They glared. They knew at once exactly what he was doing. He was trying to wake Harry. 'If he wakes Harry,' they thought, letting their imagination wander. They didn't say another word just in case Harry might wake. From time to time their eyes would rest on Dumbledore and glare their hardest. Albus simply shrugged off their cold attitudes and smiled.

~*~

In his dream Harry was surrounded by gray mists. It was thicker than fog. He could barely see the front of his hand pressed to his nose. He stood there looking around. Maybe it was his imagination but he could recall figures in this mists. There was a large and tall man with what looked like a staff and a large hat. This man had a strong sense of security coming from him and Harry felt like he could trust him but Harry didn't get any closer. There was also a wolf and dog. Harry knew how to tell the difference by now. Even if they were just figures. On the other side him was a large snake, coiled, and ready to strike. It made Harry shake with fear. Something more terrible was behind him. He could feel it but he didn't dare turn to look. The weights begin to fall. It felt like a whole world was being pushed on his shoulders. It was heavy. It was so heavy. He was being nearly crushed. He raised his hand to push it off but stopped. He couldn't. He couldn't push it off. His hand fell. The weight continued to grow. Then he fell. He fell through the mists. He shut his eyes waiting for the crash.

~*~

Harry's eyes opened into the light. He had a major headache. His eyes were burning. His whole body was in pain. His throat was scratchy. Everything was blurry. He needed water. He needed his glasses. He needed...a lot of things. But for now he'll settle for water and glasses. "Water," his voice scratched. Suddenly his pillow moved. 'What?' he thinks. A glass was tipped to his lips. He swallowed down the cool liquid. It slightly burned but it felt good to have something cool run down his throat. He would have drink forever had not been for the fact the body under him took it away. He pouted. He wanted to drink some more. His glasses were pressed to his face. The next thing he saw was gray eyes staring into his own green eyes.

"Dra-Draco? What are you doing here?"

Draco smirked. "What Potter? Forget what happened already?" Harry didn't miss the light teasing or the concern in Draco's voice. He'll have to worry about that later. Right now he had to remember. He shut his eyes. Everything came back in a flash. He waked up after what seemed like an eternity only to see those scary mist faces. The doctors trying to calm him down. He remember him panicking. Then he remembered the magic. It felt as if a living thing tore its way through his chest and forced its way out. It had hurt. A lot. It had happened three times. Then he saw Remus. His magic came out again. Only this time it was harder and hurted tremendously more than before. Draco had hugged him. He whispered sweet words that made Harry want to blush. Draco had hugged him. Then Remus had said it wasn't his fault. Draco had hugged him. The thought was very hard to cross across Harry's mind. It felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Then a wave of tiredness came over him. He had fallen asleep.

"Oh," was the only thing he cold say.

From a corner of the room he heard Remus laughed. He turned red in embarrassment. Then he heard a voice he could have down without. "Harry, my boy, it's nice to see you okay," Albus said. Harry whipped around. Albus was sitting in a chair wearing one of the most atrocious robes he had ever seen. Harry glared daggers at the man. "What's he doing here?" he hissed. Albus mentally staggered. He didn't expect Harry to be so angry. Remus, who had seen Harry at the tip of his anger, was not shocked. Draco was surprised to see the Golden Boy to have so much cold hate in him.

"Harry if I had known I would have taken you-," Albus said.

"No! I don't want to hear it, old man! What have you been doing for sixteen years? Sucking on your lemon drops? I don't want to see your face ever again. At school do not cross my pass. If you do...I'll kill you."

Albus raised a white eyebrow. "Really, Harry? Will you really kill me?" he asked incredulously. Harry looked up to the old man. No one but Albus see the green eyes flicker to red. 'Interesting,' he thinks. "Yes. I will kill you if you ever cross me. Never again will you control me. I'll kill Voldemort. Then I'll go after you," Harry replied. He fell back onto Draco's chest, suddenly tired. Albus made sure to keep this information at the back of his mind to use for later reference.

"I did not come here to argue. I will tell you what I know then be on my way," Albus says. Harry motioned for him to continue. Albus smiled. "Harry, after you are released from the hospital you are to come to Hogwarts."

"What?!"

Albus held up his hand for silence. They held their angry outrages and glared instead. "It's that either you come with me to Hogwarts or you will have to go back to the Dursleys." At the sound of Dursley's a look of pure terror went across Harry's face. His face turned completely white. His body began to tremble with fear. His breathing got shallower. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. He whispered, "Shh. Harry. You're not going back. I promise. I'll never let you go back," Draco whispered. Harry's fear downed a bit. But he grabbed onto Draco's arms as if they were his life line. He turned back into Draco's chest and buried his head in Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry.

Remus stood. His eyes were clear murder. "I would like to see you outside, Albus," he whispers. Albus raised an eyebrow. He stands. "Very well," Albus agreed. He nodded to the boys. One did not see it. The other only sent an icy glare that rivaled death. The two men exited the room.

Draco looked down at Harry. He was still shaking. "Harry? He's gone now. You're not going back," Draco whispered. Harry shook his head. Easy tears were starting to fall.

"He's going to send me back. I...know it. He'll force me. They're going to kill me. I don't want to die. Please. I don't want to get sent back," Harry cried. It was strange but he felt like he could open up to Draco. Draco always treated him the same no matter what. Even if it was only scorn and hate emitting from the teen. Except for now. The boy was showing only comfort and concern.

Draco held Harrry's head in his hands. He wiped the tears away. "Listen to me, Harry. You are not going back. Remus and I will not allow it. Understand? We'll do everything we can to make sure it won't happen. Okay?" he asks. He wanted to kiss the tears away but now was not the time. He couldn't take advantage of Harry while he was such in an emotional turmoil.

Harry cleared the rest of his tears. He smiled softly. It made Draco's heart skip a beat to see such a innocent expression. It was ten times better than what he imagined. "Comforting the enemy, Draco? That's very un-Malfoy like," he says. Draco smirked. Trust Harry to ruin the moment.

"Don't get things twisted, Potter. No one's allowed to cause you fear but me."

"Git."

"Idiot."

"Prat."

They smiled.

~*~

"What is the meaning of this, Dumbledore? You know as well as I that they will kill him the second he gets there. I may not been able to stop you from refraining them from going to Askaban but I will keep you from sending him back there. Even if I have to take him myself," Remus said in the hall way. He stood a long way from Albus, lest he tried to kill the old man. However he could glare and sneer at him all he wanted.

"Dear, Remus. You're a were-wolf. You'll never be able to get custody of Harry. It's not good for everyone to know that Harry was in the hospital. It could attract unwanted attention. So it wouldn't be possible to send them to Askaban without telling the ministry-"

Remus banged his hand against the wall. "That's bull and you know it! You just didn't want the ministry to find a way to denounce you as one of the hero's of the war. Just think. To have the Golden Boy under your care but to allow him to get abused by the hands of mere muggles? Everyone will be after your head, except for Death Eaters. They'll probably worship you. You're no better than the Dark Lord!" He was fire hot mad now. The tiniest shred of his humanity was stopping him from jumping over and tearing Albus to shreds. No one mess with his pup and got away with it.

Albus glared at the man who dared to associate him with the man who caused endless deaths. That was the lowest of lows. "Do not dare compare me to that lunatic. I only want the best," Albus sneered.

"For who? It's certainly not Harry. How can you even consider sending him back there? You heard what the doctor said. And you said so yourself the wards were in tact through the whole summer. Who else could have done it? He's not going back there," Remus said taking a step forward.

Albus sighed. This would have to take more time than he thought. It was always the worst to deal with troublesome pawns. "Remus, Hogwarts is the safest place for him to stay," he says.

Remus snorted. "Sure. After all it didn't hold an ex-Death Eater, a possessed Death Eater, a were-wolf, and a balistic," Remus says. Albus gave him a mean stare. Remus growled. "You better leave now, Dumbledore," he says. His eyes flashed from ember to a pale gold color, just like a wolf. Albus stared right back. His eyes changed to pure hate. He sighs. "Very well, Remus. I will leave. Good day," he says. He walks back down the corridor. Remus turned. He took a deep breath before entering the room again.

Harry and Draco looked up from their glaring at each other. Remus smiled. 'Harry is definitely better,' he thinks. Draco had moved from his position and was sitting on the sofa, upright. "Is something wrong?" he asked. They didn't answer. Harry looked up to him. Remus was painfully reminded of Lily. "I won't have to go back?" he asks. Remus smiled. He ruffled Harry's hair. "Of course not." Harry smiled.

Remus sat down. He felt so tired, but it a a good way. He had finally said no to Albus. Harry was okay and awake. Nothing could go wrong. Except if those weird faced men came back. He'll have to watch out for them. He also had to talk to a few people. The people who knew about Harry's inheritance. His eyes were sliding slowly down as Harry and Draco resumed their argument on Quidditch. He smiled. It would have been perfect if they got together. Remus fell asleep.

(I was debating on ending a chapter here but I just kept on going)

After Remus had fallen asleep, a comfortable silence went over Draco and Harry. Harry was laying against his headboard with his eyes closed. Draco was watching him from the corner of his eyes. He should be pretending to read his magazine but he couldn't help notice how small Harry was. He was smaller than most students in their year. He was smaller than students in the year younger than them. Damn those Dursleys. He will make sure they would get what was coming to them. He eyes landed back on the magazine. He didn't bother reading the article on who won this or who wore this. He smirked. Harry would beat all these people in looks. Unlike most people he held a natural innocence to him. The way his eyes sparkled in happiness. His small poutful lips would stick out when he was angry. Then that laugh. He had to get Harry to laugh for him. If it's the last thing he do. He needed to get him to laugh again.

Draco looked up from the magazine again. Harry still had his eyes closed. Harry sighed. He opened an eye at Draco. "Are you just going to stare at me, Malfoy? Or are you going to say something?" Draco shut his magazine. It was useless to pretend now. He smirked at Harry. The teen raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"You draw?"

Harry appeared shocked. It was the first thing that came to Draco's mind. He remembered the last time he had seen Harry. The boy had incredible drawings. Even though Draco saw them from afar he could tell they were very good. It was the only thing of conversation he could think of. Harry smirked. Draco wanted to laugh. He was hanging around Harry too long.

"Malfoy, you and I both know that was not what you're thinking. Why don't you just say it?" he asked. Draco copied the smirk, only he did it so much better. "Well, then, Potter. You've been asleep for two days-"

"Two days?!"

Draco nodded. He expected that kind of reaction from him. He smirked. Harry's eyes widen. It seemed like the Dark Lord had asked him for some butterscotch cookies. Draco chuckled. "You're surprised? You used a lot of magic back then. You slept through the full moon and your birthday I was surprised when you woke up today," he says opening the magazine again. Harry looked on the sheets.

"But that would mean you had stayed there...with me...for two days? Did you?" Harry asked.

The shuffling of papers turning stopped. Draco looked up. Gray met green. Harry's face turned a dark shade of pink. He looked down. Why was he blushing in front of Draco Malfoy of all people? Sure they had "kissed" but back then Harry was really...right in the mind. There was no way he could have a crush on Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince...could he?

"Yes, I did. I made a promise, didn't I?"

Harry smiled. He nodded. He looked up. This time it was Draco's turn to blush. "Yes. You did. Thank you, Draco."

Draco started to smirk, but then he smiled. "Your welcome, Harry."

~*~

Harry sighed as he tapped his pencil against his sketch book, a present Remus had given him for his birthday. It was a black leather bound book with his name in green letters. Harry suspected the were-wolf knew this was his favorite color. Next to gray of course. Remus also got him different pastels, pens, and pencils. He looked down at his drawing of a sea imp he had seen in one of the books. The face was all wrong. The forehead was too low. The eyes were too large. And the nose was way too small. He ran a hand through his hair in fustration. Why couldn't he get this right? He looked out the window. The sun was rising over the horizon, making a beautiful clash of colors. Harry was sure somewhere there was a place that held the perfect place to draw it. This time tomorrow he'll be released. Three days later school will start. He didn't think he was ready. But he will try. He wasn't a stubborn Gryffendor for nothing. Harry coughed harshly. He blinked. He had been coughing a lot lately. He hoped he wasn't getting sick. That was the last thing he needed.

Harry looked up. Remus entered the room carrying a plate of food. They smiled at each other. "Drawing again?" Remus asks.

Harry sighs. He looks at the imperfect sea imp on the clear white paper. "I hate it," he says. Remus picked up the sketch book. In his eyes, the sea imp was nearly perfect. Although a bit exposed it was very good. The sea imp's hair actually could be the sea as it extended its way off the page. Remus could actually see the pale face of the sea imp. Her sharp glossy eyes, small mouth that had a few razor teeth extended from her upper lip, and the rest of her face was perfect. Her body was bare but Remus had long gotten over that idea. She was reaching out and Remus had the idea that she would actually appear from the page.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, startled. "This is great." He couldn't really understand why Harry believed most of his drawings were bad. The teen took back his sketch book and begin erasing the face.

"No. The face was all wrong. I have to fix it. It's not right. The nose was too small. The eyes were too large. And I hate the forehead. No. It has to be perfect," Harry whines.

"Well, if only you could put such effort in your potion making," a voice of oil said.

The two occupants looked up. Severus entered with his robes billowing behind him. Harry mentally smiled. Severus would never change. He still had his hair slicked back. The robes will always be black. And his nose was always the same even though there was a magical way to fix it. There was a sneer imprinted on his face, but was it Harry's imagination or were his eyes just a bit softer? The Potions Master nodded in greeting to Remus.

"Lupin."

"Severus."

Severus didn't seem affected that Remus had actually called him by his first name. He and Remus locked eyes for a second before the onyx eyes turned to Harry. Harry smiled. "Good morning, Professor," he said. Severus nodded in greeting. "Good morning, Potter." He seemed to ignore the fact that Remus was glaring at him. Severus pulled something from his robes. He placed it on Harry's lap.

"Happy birthday."

Remus looked about as shock as he felt. Severus was giving a present to Harry? Harry looked down to the black and gray wrapped gift. It was hard to decipher on what it could be. He smiled. "Thank you, Professor," he says. He easily unwrapped the paper. After that he had Remus to open the cardboard. He gasped. On the inside were two eggs. One egg was larger than the two. It was cream colored with blue spots. The other was about the size of a bird's egg. It was white. He looked up at Severus' in surprise.

"The larger one," Severus explained, "is a magical snake egg. It's called a Biserpentine. Bi meaning two. This snake actually has two heads. The snake is very poisonous. But if you were to raise it while it's in its egg it would consider you as it's mother. No one really knows what the two heads have in difference with one another seeing that no one could get close enough without getting bitten. I figured if you were to talk to it you'll be able to talk to it and discovered the mystery of the Biserpentine. And although I do not know if it's true or not it was to believe this snake and Slytherin himself had very lengthy conversations with each other."

Harry picked the egg up. On the inside he felt something connect to his magic. It was a strange. It felt like something had been filled in one the endless gaps in him. He gasped. "What was that?" he asked, looking up.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"There was something connected in my magic. It was like something had filled me up," Harry explained. The men exchanged glances. 'That can't be good,' he thought. "What?" he asked "Is something wrong?"

Remus smiled. "No, Harry. It's just you found you familiar. Congratulations," he said. Harry looks at the egg. "Oh," he said. He missed Hedwig. He put the egg back. He picked the other one again. He gasped. It was that feeling again. 'But I thought you can have only one familiar,' he thought. When the feeling passed, he looked at them again.

"Again, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded.

Severus snorted. "Not surprised," he said. He ignored the glares going his way. "It seems you have two familiars. Another fate that no one has experienced in over one hundred years. Congratulations," he said. Harry runs his hand over the egg. Hedwig. "It's an owl isn't it?" he asked softly. Severus didn't answer right away. Then he nodded. "If you allow the snake and owl to grow together they will not threaten each other. They'll even consider each other brother and sister," Severus answered. Harry puts the egg back next to the other. He smiled at them. Then he smiled at Severus.

"Thank you, Professor. It really means a lot," he said. Severus turned away. Harry tipped his head to the side. If he didn't know better he would have thought that Severus was shy. "When we're not at school...you may call be Severus or Snape," he said, strangely close to being timidly. Harry looked at him confused before smiling again. He nodded. "Okay," he says. Remus smiled. As Severus took a seat on the couch he said, "Although this has been tremendously exciting I'm not here on a social visit." He received a pair of rolling eyes. When had ever been Severus just came to talk pleasantly? "Albus had me to come here to collect information on Potter's condition and when he is to be released. He had the strangest notion that when he is released he will return to Hogwarts," Severus said.

Remus looked angrily at his plate. "Harry's not going to Hogwarts. Three days at Grimmauld will not kill him," he said. Harry choose not to answer and simply started back on his drawing.

"I told him you would say as much. However he seemed assured that Harry will be returning. I have reasons to believe that he have Aurors here that will make sure Harry will not check out with anyone other than him," Severus said.

Remus looked glob smacked. "But that's-that's-"

"So much like the old man," Harry said. The forehead was nearly done. Severus nodded.

"It's easy enough. Someone will have to take the Polyjuice Potion to look like me. And I will take it to look like them. Long enough for me to get to a secure place where Dumbledore won't get to me. When the polyjuice wears off he'll be furious. I'll be laughing. Then we'll wait until school starts," Harry said.

They looked at the teen in shock. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Severus smirked. "Well, Potter, that plan seem a bit Slytherin, does it not?" he asks. Harry shrugged. "Well, the Hat did say I would do good in Slytherin. I was just too filled with prejudice to listen to it," he said. They continue to look at him in shock. Harry sighed. He was tired of them looking at him like that. He didn't have two heads did he? "What?"

Severus ran a hand through his hair. "You will never cease to amaze me, Potter," he said. Harry laughed.

They spent the next few minutes in a comfortable silence. Harry looked up from his drawing at Severus. "Pro-Severus?" The Potions Master looked up. Harry said, "Um...where is Draco?" Severus looked at Harry as if he was analyzing him. Harry blushed in embarrassment. It could have been strange. He was asking for Draco Malfoy after all. He didn't know how much Severus knew about them. Harry wasn't even sure what to call them. It was complicated.

"Draco had went to Grigrott's to discuss about his money. Now that Lucius has been proclaimed a Death Eater, all of his accounts been frozen. Draco's hoping he may be able to use it for school. I suggested going with him but he didn't want me to," Severus replied. He recollected the memory of what Draco had exactly said.

"If I were it have someone to protect me everywhere I went, how would I be able to protect that special someone?"

Although Severus saw it a bit Gryffendorish, he didn't reply. He looked up to Harry. He might have found out who that special someone was. He should have saw it coming. No one could fuss about a person so much unless their was a secret attraction to it. It appeared Harry might feel the same way. If they were to go together...'It'll be catastrophic,' he thought with a mental shaking of his head.

~*~

"Well, Severus? What did they say?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. When visiting the Headmaster it was usually an annoying off topic discussion, a battle of wit, or even an analysis of how skinny Severus was. There was usually some kind of distraction before Albus went to the reason Severus was here. Now he went straight to the point, no conversation, no argument, nothing. It slightly unnerved him that Albus was so desperate, if it was the right word for it. Severus smirked. It'll be nice to switch the table for a while.

"What? No witty comment? No lemon drop? Just, 'What did they say?'" Severus asked as he took a seat.

Albus smiled. Severus wasn't fooled. The man was clearly not in the mode for games. Strangely enough, he was. Now that Severus wasn't in the Dark Lord's eyes every moment of a second he felt better than he had for a long while. He decided to enjoy the moment before it was gone.

"Of course, would you like a lemon drop?"

"No, thank you."

Severus was pleased to see Albus' eyes slightly darken before going back to their normal state. 'You're slipping old man,' he thought. He strengthened his mental shields before saying, "Potter will be released tomorrow in the morning. Lupin didn't say where he was going but on the way in I had heard them talk about Lupin's cottage in the country, if that is any help." He was slightly disgusted knowing that Albus' eyes was brightening with all the information he was giving him. He felt de ja vu. It was like he was reporting to the Dark Lord all over again. Only this time he was sure he will not be crucio. He hoped.

"I see," Albus said.

"If I may ask," Severus replied, "what you will do with this information?"

Albus popped a lemon drop in his mouth. He sucked for a few minutes before replying, "It's dangerous for Harry to be out in the open. Especially in his healing state-"

Severus interrupted, "But not too many people know of Lupin's cottage. What are the chances of someone looking there?" Albus gave him a calculating look. Severus stared at him right back. "Well," Albus answered, "There is always someone in the ministry. After there had been a law on knowing where all were-wolves lived it'll be easy to look up where Remus lives and breaking in." Severus nodded. 'So he planned this out, did he?' Severus thought.

"Are you sure Hogwarts is the best place for him. From what I heard he has no intention of coming here and will do anything to stop it," Severus said. 'Even taking Polyjuice Potion,' Severus thought. Albus smiled. "Harry is merely confused. It's traumatizing to have people found out that you've been abused for years," Albus said.

"It's traumatizing to simply be abused," Severus said coldly.

Albus looked up at him. They spent the next minute in an uncomfortable and tense silence. "I apologize, Severus. I didn't consider your feelings. As a person who has been abused it must have been hard to see a student abused," Albus says.

"I deal with abused children every year, Albus. Children who do not wish to follow their parents footsteps. You should know. You're supposedly should be finding suitable parents for them. Or has your old mind been slipping with age?"

Albus was silent. He knew Severus was right. Severus was brimming with ager even though he kept it well hidden. It had always been on his chest about the fact that Albus never seem to find respectful homes for his Slytherin's. It was the reason that most slide themselves to the dark side. The light side never seem to hold anything but blindness and a false sense of security. Had it not been for the fact that he rather not be crucio every time he said a sentence he would have switched a long time ago. And Lily's son was on this side. He had to do it for her.

"Severus, you know with the war-"

"Excuses, Albus! Had it been one of your perfect Gryffendors, you'll jump at the chance to find them a home," Severus snarled.

"Now that is not fair, Severus. I treat all students the same-"

"Except for Potter."

Severus hated to put Harry in it but it was needed. He stood. "Good day, Albus," he says. He leaves with his robes billowing around him. He hoped he had talked a bit of sense into the old man. How was Albus going to listen to him if he was too focused on his Golden Child? Many people were going to the Dark side because Albus was neglecting them for Harry. Severus didn't blame Harry. The teen was simply being he and tried not to put too much focus on himself. Severus saw that now. As a child in an abusive household and dealing with many cases there were times when the child simply did not wish to be put in the spotlight. Harry had the spotlight day and night. It must have been terrifying. Any day someone could have found out. Severus applauded him for making it so far. But he also wanted to smack him for not telling anybody sooner. ((AN: This is my favorite sentence. I could just imagine Severus "smacking" Harry)). They had to wait until he was on his death bed until they figured out he was being abused.

He entered his rooms. The headache he had tried to avoid was planting itself in little force. He would have taken a pain reliever if it had not been for the fact he had given his last bottle to Madam Promphrey. He sighed. He'll have to make another batch. But not now. He was too tired and frustrated. He needed to rest then make the bath. He threw the robe he was wearing over a chair. He was never a slob. He took off his shoes before falling into bed and sleeping. It wasn't until ten minutes later that his mark started to burn and he was called.

Chapter

It was Harry's last day at the hospital. So not to attract attention they decided on leaving at night. Not that many people will be around then. To pass the time Remus helped Harry to walk. He hadn't been up for a while so his muscles were weak. It hurt like hell to walk but he managed. Severus had came by and brought the potion. He seemed sick to his stomach, but neither Remus nor Harry said much about it. They knew he had a Death Eater meeting. Harry, however, did have Severus to promise him to take it easy. Severus had appeared startled that Harry was so concerned. Then he agreed. He stayed to help Harry catch up on missing work as Harry walked. Tonks then brought in Draco and Ron.

"Hey, Draco, Tonks. Hello Ron," Harry said, not bothering to look up from the question given to him. He heard Draco snort. "It would be nice to look at people when they enter the room, Potter," he said. Harry smiled and looked up. Ron was staring at him like he was either afraid that Harry would jump up and punch him or he would collapse at any second. Harry, although he never admitted afterwards, was glad to know he was sorry for what he did. He would never forgive Ron or Hermione for what they did. He realised now that he didn't need them as much as he thought he did.

"Wotcher, Harry. Feeling better? Are you sure you can do this?" Tonks asked. Her hair was sporting a evil Cruella Devil look. Harry hid a cough and tried to smile at her. "Yes. I am. Remus said it would be okay that I took the potion," he said. Tonks looked at Remus. He hesitantly nodded. Tonks looked at Harry. She seemed unconvinced. "...Okay, but you'll tell us if you're feeling sick right?" Harry nodded.

Draco sighed from his position against the wall. "Are you sure you want to use Weasley? You know I can go for you," he said. Harry rolled his eyes. They had been through this over and over. Instead of Draco taking the potion, they would have Ron to take it since he knew Harry better. This didn't mean that Harry was ready to forgive him. It only meant that if he wanted this to work all the way he needed a good subject. He looked at Ron. The tall teen didn't know what was going on. He was staring at them in confusion. When him and Harry locked eyes, Harry smiled coldly. Ron shivered.

"I know. But Ron will be perfect. He apparently should know everything about me. So it'll be easier for him to "be me." His family had already returned to their home. No one but Hermione would notice him missing for a while. And she's staying with her parents for the last few days of summer, isn't that right Ron?"

"Ahh...yes," Ron answered. After being called on he was a stiff mess. He didn't understand what was going on. Tonks had came to his home saying that Harry wanted to see him. Seeing this as his chance to win Harry back, he was practiced on what he would say. Now that he saw Harry, small and yet so confident, in the hospital bed everything inside of him froze. He couldn't remember what he was going to say.

"You see. I would have chosen you Draco had it not been for the fact that I don't trust Dumbledore on my life."

"You think he would hurt Draco?" Tonks asked.

Harry was silent. His gaze went far off. "He had no problem hurting me. I wouldn't put it past him. Ron, on the other hand, comes from a large light family. In addition, he's the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived. He wouldn't dare hurt them. Yes. Ron would be perfect."

Ron took the silence to speak. "Umm, what are you talking about?" he asked.

Harry pulled the covers back. He was fully dressed. Ron looked around. He noticed that there were things packed up, almost as if they were leaving. Ron's eyes widen. "You're leaving?" he asked. Of course, no one had informed him that Harry was leaving the hospital. No one told him or Hermione anything anymore. Everyone was still pissed at them for not believing Harry. Everyone expect Albus. He was still nice to them.

"Yes, Ron, I am," Harry answered. He stood when Remus' help. Then he walked confidently to the dresser where there was two potions. It was like Harry wasn't even sick anymore. He walked to Ron. He put one in Ron's hand. "Do you know what this is Ron?" he asked. He heard Severus snort something along the lines that Ron wouldn't be able to tell a potion from water. Harry mentally smirked. He didn't know of their little adventure in second year. He watched at Ron searched his brain. Harry wanted to roll his eyes. He was tired. This was taking too long.

"It's Polyjuice potion," Harry answered for him. Ron looked at him in shock. "Tonight, you will be taking in place of me when Albus comes to get me. I will be in place of you, understand?" Ron couldn't get the stupid look off his face. He began to stutter. "You...you want me...me-but...what-why?" This time Harry did roll his eyes. As did Draco and Severus.

"Don't ask why. You're just going to do it. Don't you want to be friends again, Rrrooonnn?" he asked slowly. Ron turned red. He looked down at the Polyjuice Potion. He slowly nodded. Harry smiled. "Good. Don't drink it just yet. Drink it when Remus tells you. I'll be drinking yours before I leave," Harry said. He pocketed the potion. He turned to Draco. "You'll be leaving with me right?" he asked. He didn't want it to be just him and Tonks when they left.

"Don't you think it might be suspicious that Draco leave early?" Severus asked.

"Not if he's going to Grimmauld to get ready for school," Harry answered, "That's why I didn't want him to pack just yet."

Severus snorted, "You planned this all didn't you?" Harry smiled and winked. "Not telling," he said. He turned to Ron. "Sit down, Ron. You have a couple of hours before taking the potion," he said. He walked back to his bed. Ron wasn't through yet. "Harry, why are you tricking Professor Dumbledore? What's going on?" he asked. Instead of answering Harry sighed. "You're not going to make this easy are you? Fine then. Drink the potion. Do it now," Harry ordered. He opened his own potion and drank that. Hesitantely, Ron soon followed after.

Harry felt the inside of his body burning and changing. He shut his eyes and tried to keep a steady breath. He felt someone touching his back. He opened his eyes. When had he start moving backwards? He looked up. Remus was smiling at him. He looked down at his body. After being short for so long it felt awkward being tall. He still felt sick though.

"I'm fine. We need to leave now," he said.

He looked at the confused Harry before him. 'Am I that small?' he thought. Instantly after he thought, 'No time to worry about that.' "Make sure you don't talk for anything. When you change try not to tell Dumbledore what we're doing. Although he might invade your mind for answers. Let's go before anyone see's up," Harry answered.

Tonks and Draco stood beside him. "I'll see you later right?" Harry asked Remus. Remus nodded. Harry smiled before passing a befuzzled Ron. Ron turned. "Wait, Harry." Harry turned to Ron. He smirked. "My name is Ron, Harry. Make sure to lay down, don't use your voice, and be yourself," he said. He turned and exited the room with Tonks and Draco following him.

As they exited the hospital Draco whispered, "Are you sure he'll be able to do it?"

Harry shrugged. "I have my doubts. But I had Severus to agree to trick Ron into taking a sleeping potion. He'll be too asleep to mess anything up." Draco laughed. "You do know you're acting like a Slytherin," he said. Harry shrugged again. He've been denying his Slytherin side for so long. It felt good to finally be able to accept all of himself for what he really was. They passed the Aurors still on duty Harry was uneasy to see how many glared at Draco. Draco didn't do anything beside be his normal stuck-up self. They arrived at Grimemauld by Floo. Harry, who was still getting used to walking around, plopped on the nearest sofa.

"What would you like for lunch?" Tonks asked.

"Anything but hospital food," Harry said.

Tonks laughed as she entered the kitchen. Draco, who went to his room to get Harry's birthday present, was surprised to see the actually Harry sitting on the couch when he got back. He appeared to be sleeping. Then he said, "Severus made it so I wouldn't be Ron for a long time." Draco nodded in understanding. He liked seeing Harry more than he ever will like to see Weasel. He dropped the gift on Harry's lap. Harry looked at the present then him. Draco tried not to blush.

"Remus had told me that you always wanted one," he said.

Harry unwrapped it carefully for reuse. He put the paper aside. Draco felt his heart pounding. It took him forever to pick out a gift that Harry might like. Eventually he swallowed his pride and asked Remus for help. The older man did a lot for help. Thankfully his accounts had not been frozen. Since he was still a minor Severus was the one in care of his accounts. Inside the box was a golden snitch. Harry's name was inscribed on it. It had taken a lot of money for Draco to buy that. He spent hours in Diagon Alley searching for the perfect present.

"Wow," Harry breathed.

Draco pulled from his pocket a silver chain. "It gets better," he said. Draco picked up the snitch. Harry watched as he easily pressed the chain to the snitch. It started to shrink. Harry blinked. Draco pulled on the chain. The snitch was hanging from the chain, like a necklace. Harry's eyes widened. Draco handed it to Harry. Harry inspected it closely. He smiled at Draco. Draco was seriously trying not to blush. "Thank you, Draco," he said. He clasped the necklace around his neck. He stood. Draco was startled as Harry hugged him. He blushed. "I really mean it," Harry said. Draco smiled.

"Don't worry. I expect to be paid in full," he replied.

Harry laughed. "Stop talking. You'll ruin it," he said. Draco grinned.

~*~

Harry was startled from his picture when knocking on his door was heard. He looked up. Draco entered with a plate of sandwiches. "Remus had instructed us to feed you little bits at a time. And to make sure that you do eat. A special from the chief," he said. Harry laughed. He looked over the small plate of sandwiches and fruit that was placed on his lap. "Give the chief my compliments," he said.

Draco sat down. "Thanks," he said. Harry looked at him oddly. "You? You did this?" he asked. Then he started to laugh. Draco mentally smiled. It was nice hearing Harry laugh. It was one hundred times better than hearing him scream. Draco hoped he'll never have to hear that again. He slightly shivered as he remembered the horrible sound. Then he mock-glared at Harry.

"What? Are you implying that I can't cook?"

Harry shrugged. He picked up a sandwich and took a bite. He swallowed. "It's not that. It's just you don't seem like the type to cook. You would have someone to do it for you," he said. Draco picked up a sandwich. He bit into it. He swallowed. "Well, I can. Remus had taught me."

"Remus?"

"Yeah."

They said nothing else. They spent the rest of the lunch in silence. Draco eyed the sketch book. He picked it up. Harry looked up in startlement. "No! Don't look," he said. He tried to reach out. Draco pulled away. "Come on, Potter. Just a peek. I promise not to make fun of it," he said. Harry blushed and shook his head. "No. I don't want you to see. Give it back," he said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Harry turned red. He looked down. He didn't want Draco to see the pictures because some of them mostly were based on him. He had animals, creatures, and people that resembled people from his life. It was embarrassing because most had Draco's face. But recently, he had been drawing a raven hair with blue eyes and an old man with a pipe and a cane. "I just don't," he said. He could practically feel Draco rolling his eyes. The sketch book fell into his lap. He looked up. Draco was grinning at him. He turned redder. "What?" he asked

"You're going to show me those pictures one day, you do know that?"

Harry glared and looked away. "Fat chance, Malfoy. Not even Hermione or Ron knows I can draw. Only Remus does. What makes you think I'll treat you any different?" he asked. 'The nerve of that prat,' he thought, 'If he wasn't so handsome I would have hexed that pretty little grin off his face.' Instantly remembering what he thought, Harry tried not to blush too much. That was instantly a futile effort when Draco sat REALLY close to him on the bed. Harry could feel his body heat. 'What the hell, Malfoy? Haven't you heard of personal space?' he thought. Harry couldn't deny the small part of him that thought it felt really good. Harry turned to shout at him what he thought before pausing. From his laid down position on the bed, Draco's misty gray eyes were staring up into his. It almost felt like he was invading into his soul, searching for something. He had his arms behind his head. His smirk was no where to be seen. He appeared to be really serious. Harry felt drawn to kiss his pink lips. He tried not to blush at the thought of them kissing.

"I know you'll treat me different because I'm so much better than them," Draco replied. 'Prat,' Harry thought instantly. Of course he wouldn't act any different. The thought of hexing him was very strong now.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're such a bastard." He kicked off his shoes. Then he curled next to Draco. He had wanted to sleep as far away from Malfoy as possible. But sleeping with someone seemed so natural. Sleeping with Draco was like sleeping with his own body. He thought about pulling away when Malfoy tensed. Then when Malfoy relaxed and put a hand around him did Harry felt truly safe. He laid his head under Draco's chin. His arms was pressed between their chests. One of Draco's arm was holding his head up. The other was around Harry's waist.

"If I'm such a bastard," Draco replied, "then why are you here with me?"

Harry hummed under his throat. "Maybe," he yawned, "I like bastards."

Draco smirked. "Then get prepared to love me."

Harry laughed softly. He yawned again. He shut his eyes. They were dropping heavily. He didn't try to fight sleep. They both needed it. They had three days of peace before school came. Harry didn't want to think of what might happen then. He just wanted to be here at this moment of peace. Out of the people, with Draco Malfoy. Maybe he did liked bastards. The thought made him smile. "Soon," he whispered.

"Hmm? What? You loving me?"

"No. I'll show you my pictures soon. Then I'll tell you one of my greatest secrets."

Draco stared down at Harry. Had Harry had his eyes opened he would have probably seen the love in Draco's eyes. But Harry didn't have his eyes open so he did not see Draco's emotions running through his eyes. Love and affection. Draco laid his head down. "I'll put your word to it," he whispered. But by then Harry was asleep. Soon after Draco followed. It was like this that Remus and Severus found them later that evening.

~*~

There you go. Some Draco/Harry fluffiness. Happy about that, aren't ya? Next chapter will probably take longer to upload since I haven't finished it yet. Wait until then. Over and out, ScarletFalcon.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the chapter you have all been waiting for. No. Harry and Draco will not be kissing. But, the Dursleys get what they deserve. Now doesn't that put a big ol' smile to your face? It does for me. And I wrote it. I would like to thank my deep hatred for child abusers and my sadistic thinking for making this chapter. And I like to thank you. Yes, you. For taking the time to read this far. You must be either extremely bored or you really like my story. I really hope it's the last one. And to make this chapter more fun loving I decided to put in a tiny weeny itsy bitsy of Sev/Rem. If you squint, you might see it. Also, any names I use in here that is not Rowling's is fake! Not real. So please don't look up these names then yell at me because you can't find it. They are not real! Thank you for allowing me to clear that up. Also, thank you for the reviews. And I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

The summer day was just taking its turn to end as the sun was dipping down into the sun. If the blowing wind from the south meant anything, it meant that the fall would soon show its face. Two men, both verily tall, in comparison to the average male height, walked down an average street with average looking houses and average people. The taller of the two, also know as Severus Snape, growled with impatience and annoyance, as the ginger bread cutter out houses seemed to continue on forever. He despised the muggle world. Everything about it was so plain, destructive, and chaotic. They had no sense of honor or try to maintain peace. So why would infamous Severus Snape be walking down a completely muggle street, going to a completely muggle home, and meeting completely muggle family of a no where near muggle child? Simple. If it were one thing Severus despised in the entire world, it would have to be child abusers. He hated the fact that any guardian, parent, or adult would purposely lay a hand on a child if the intentions weren't good. They had no right. Children, as rude, annoying, and disrespectful some of them were, had rights as well. They deserved better. In fact, they deserved the best. It was during that time of growing that they learned the most. If a child grew up with nothing but abuse and hate in their life, then how would they turn up as adults? More than likely child abusers themselves. Severus never had children, but he doubted he'd ever treat them like his father treated him. It was because of his own father that he was in this entire mess in the first place. If his father -the term used loosely- had never laid a hand on him or his mother, he wouldn't have joined Voldemort and instead of being a teacher to brats who didn't know up from down he would have probably devoted his time to creating new potions. His life was entirely screwed. And it was that man's entire fault!

Early that day, he entered Grimmauld with a sour mood. His aura vibrated with murder and hate. Remus, who was in the kitchen, smirked as the man passed the kitchen. 'I think he's ready,' he thought. Severus entered the lab. The Blacks, although a bit eccentric, were very skilled with it came to all things dark. Including potions. Although he would hate to have to do anything that had any way associated with that Black, it was an opportunity that he couldn't pass up. Even if that meant being in the mutt's home. As he realized that he should restock on more newt eyes, Severus remembered that they were going to have to take those teens to go shopping tomorrow. "Merlin help me," he whispered. The fact worsened since he knew that it wasn't just any teens. It was Draco Malfoy, a shopping fanatic, and Harry Potter, the media's eye candy.

"I need something to drink," he said. Maybe if he got drunk enough, the idea wouldn't seem so bad. Severus snorted. As if!

He exited the lab and entered the kitchen only to stop. Remus was already pouring two cups of fire whiskey. Before Severus could ask, Remus stated, "I'll be going out this afternoon. Care to join me?" he asked. Severus bit back a snort. As f he would ever think of joining a marauder. Even if it was Lupin. As gentle the man proclaimed himself to be, Severus knew there was another side of him, that nearly ripped Severus' arms off. Remus took a sip of the fire whiskey. Severus sat, not yet taking the other one. He wanted to know where Remus was getting at with this. He stared at the werewolf. He knew a hook dangling in front of him when he saw it.

"What are you getting at, Lupin?" he asked.

"I'm going to have a 'pleasant' visit to the Dursleys," Remus answered.

At this, Severus raised an elegant eyebrow. Remus didn't seem like the type to extract revenge on anyone. But then again, Severus didn't understand a lot about the other ego of Remus. Moony, was it? Severus believed it to be. He stared at the offered whiskey. There was the line. He was about to be reeled in like a fish. It was very tempting. Not much bad can come out of it. Albus would probably be upset with them. 'Who cares?' Severus thought without much thought. Certainly, he didn't. But, he had to see how far Lupin thought into this.

"And this 'visit'? Does anyone else know about it?" he asked.

"You'll be the first. I have to collect a few things for Harry. And then we can leave a departing gift. It'll be something they'll never forget," Remus said pouring some more whiskey. He was not going to do this sober. Severus smirked. His murder and hate started to swirl about his mind like a tornado. He grabbed the offered drink and took it all in one gulp. Sinker. He was caught into Remus' trapped. But unlike the fish, Severus was glad to where they were going.

"Well, let's go have a nice meeting with the Dursleys," Severus said.

Thus that led to where the two men were at that second. They stopped at the front of a very different house to stare. Unlike all the other houses, this house looked like something from a storybook. Vines were crawling against the walls. The lawn was taller than their knees. In the back, they could see a tree so high it would take three stories to reach the top. Severus looked at Remus. It was obvious that he knew what was happening to this house. 'Or more specifically,' Severus thought, 'Harry.' The were-wolf's eyes were calculating all that was there. Then he finally said, "Let's go, shall we?" Severus nodded as he accepted this answer for the time being. They walked down the crooked path of concrete rumble and vines.

~*~

((Warning. Incoming extreme denial!))

Petunia wiped the sweat from her brow. Bent over the oven, she did her best to make her family dinner. She wouldn't have to do that if that boy was here. Ever since that damn boy left everything was even more bothersome than before. Their beautiful house was drowning in freakish nature that that boy left behind. There were vines climbing up their walls. The lawn never stayed below three feet. Just yesterday, she saw a snake. A snake! The neighbors didn't come over anymore. She was the laughing stock of the whole town. Her son had suffered a traumatizing experience. He was so fragile. That dastardly woman with the crazy hair had dared to threaten her son. And her poor husband. He was caught in the web of freakish. That boy had cast a hex onto her husband. Now he was drinking more, arriving late to home, and hadn't even looked at her. And all because of that boy! When that boy returned, she was going to make him pay for what he had done to her beautiful family. She would.

Ding! Dong!

Petunia looked up. 'Who could that be?' she thought. Both her husband and son were in the living room. Their telly was blasted on high. She didn't blame them. Anyone would have wanted to blast away his or her troubles. Petunia wiped her hands and tried to fix her hair. She entered the front room. She kissed her Dudders on the head. He was such a sweet boy. Those teachers didn't know what they were talking. Her son was not over weight. He was just muscle. Nothing more than that.

Ding! Dong!

"Coming," she called.

She entered the hallway and practically skipped to the door. It had been so long since they last had visitors. She wouldn't have been so excited, if she had known who was on the other side of the door. She opened the door with an enthusiastic smile. It dropped as soon as she saw the figures on the doorstep.

"Ve-"

A wand was pointed at her face. The man smiled. His warm ember eyes were laughing mockingly at her. Petunia's face went white. Her eyes darted to anyone who might be looking. She didn't want anyone to see her with those freaks. A man with oily hair said, "We would like to come in, _Petty_." Petunia couldn't find herself to say no. She only stepped aside so they could enter. The two men walked in. As the door shut with a sounding slam, Petunia felt that this visit would probably change her life.

They entered the room where the two pudgy men were sitting. Severus flickered his wand and the telly shut off. It wouldn't be turned back on for a very long time. Dudley and his father, Vermon, stood. Remus, seeing the man who had dared to touch his pup, saw nothing but red.

"Silencio! Diffendo!"

Vermon didn't have time to react to the on slot of magic. His vocal cords were cut off as the cutting spell sliced off his index fingers. No one could hear his screams of complete agony. Severus quickly put silencing charms on the other two as well. He had to say. He was impressed. He had expected Remus to give a few tickling charms or something of that nature. Nothing as evil and twisted as amputating a finger. Severus was sure he wasn't nearly done yet. He was very impressed. Remus grabbed onto the sobbing man by his shirt and pulled him until they were eye to eye. For the first time in his life, Vermon was deathly afraid of this man. It wouldn't be his last either.

"You bastard! How dare you! Who gave you the right? What right do you have to hit him? I may not be able to kill you, but I'll be damned if I let you just get away with even thinking about touching my pup!"

Severus wanted to laugh. That muggle looked like he was going crap in his pants. He was never the one for torture. Being with Voldemort for so long, it was difficult to get away from it. However, if it was used for good purpose, he'll over look it this once. Remus placed another cutting curse on the muggle. This time he took two more fingers.

The woman was crying as she held her son. Severus didn't feel any symphony. They didn't deserve it for what they did to Harry. Severus almost laughed at the changes that were made over that summer. Albus was losing control. Malfoy and Potter were friends. Now he was calling the bane of his existence by his first name. Some things could change. Severus glanced around the house. It was plain looking. But the strange thing was that there was hardly any furniture. Besides the telly in front of the room and a large chair that appeared to be on the very urge of breaking if a feather landed on it. 'Could Harry have done this?' he questioned. There were picture frames of the whole family. Mostly of the large boy. Severus guessed his name was Dudders, or something of that nature. No evidence of there ever being someone else living in their home for nearly sixteen years.

Severus turned. "Lupin, cut it out. You'll kill them."

Remus stopped from punching Vermon's face in to stare at Severus. The man's face was bloody, red, blue, and black. Severus could barely see his beady eyes, crying from under the large, swollen bruises Remus inflicted on his face. Dudley had been turned into a large pig and was banging his head against the wall. Severus couldn't tell what happened to Petunia but her mouth was bleeding heavily. He noticed the red organ on the ground. Severus stepped closer.

"A tongue, Lupin!? Why did you pick that one to amputate?"

Remus wiped his fists cleaned. "Harry told me that although she didn't usually hit him. Her words hurt the most. She can't hurt anyone if she can't speak," he answered casually. Severus nodded. "Well, change the boy back. We need to find his things," he said. Lupin shrugged and waved his wand over the pig's body.

Dudley was back, but he kept banging his head against the wall. Severus sighed and looked at Remus in exasperation. Remus grinned sheepishly and cancelled the spell of Dudley doing physical damage to himself. Dudley fell to the ground, sobbing his eyes out. His whole head was bloody. Severus pulled him up by the shirt. He smashed the large boy against the wall. Dudley whimpered painfully. Severus glared.

"Tell me right now where Harry's things are before I change you back to a pig and feed you to the butchers."

Dudley turned white at this threat and pointed at the cupboard under the stairs. Severus let go, allowing him to drop against the wall. He waved an impatient hand at Remus, telling him he could continue. A second later, he heard the squeal of a pig followed by the repetitive pounding against the wall. Severus opened the broom closet with something of disgust, fear and despair. Disgusted at the people who did this. Fearful that this was the place that Harry lived in for so long. And despair on realizing the fact that he knew that this was indeed where Harry lived. Inside, there was a receding putrid smell of piss and vomit. Severus put his hand to over his mouth and nose. Inside, there was a small cot that not even a seven year old could fit in. Besides the small crumpled drawings of a young child and broken soldiers, nothing else was in there. Severus felt his patience wearing thin.

He stomped to the white Vermon. He slammed his foot on the disfigured hand to wake him up. Vermon opened his mouth to yell but no sound came out. Severus waited until he was finished before taking off the silencing spell. "You have five seconds to tell me where Potter's things are!" he hissed. Vermon tried gasping for air. Severus glared. "Three seconds," he threatened. Vermon opened his bloody mouth. "Burned. We burned his things," he gasped. Severus eyes flashed fire. Remus looked. "Did he say they burned his things?" he questioned. Severus' hand wrapped around the meaty throat of Vermon Dursley. "His books, his personal belongings, his wand. You burned it all?!" Vermon could only choke and nod. Remus walked closer. "And his bird? Hedwig? What happened to it?" he questioned. Vermon begin to cry in pain. "...d-dead. We killed and burned it." Remus went still when he heard that. He always had his suspicions, but it wasn't confirmed until then. Hedwig was Harry's lifeline. If she was gone...

Thump!

Remus snapped out of his daze. Vermon had fallen back unconscious with a hand missing. Severus put his wand back in his pocket. Remus raised an eyebrow. Severus sniffed indifferently, "He won't die." Remus grinned and then looked up the stairs. "Maybe, we can find something in one of those rooms," he suggested. Severus nodded in agreement, "I'll keep these monsters from dieing." Remus laughed. He took the stairs two at a time. Glancing around, he could tell that it was Harry was the one that kept this place up. It was a dirt house. Clothes were scattered among the sides. Food was right in the middle of the hallway. He couldn't help imagining Harry bending over to keep a house he obviously hated clean. Cooking for them. Cleaning for them. Helping them in every way possible. And while all this was happening he didn't mummer a word to anyone. Not him nor Sirius. Remus wiped his tears from his eye. He couldn't cry now. He had something to do for Harry. He looked through the rooms. The first one was filled with toys and a punching bag. That boy's room. He seemed to cry attention. The next room was the master bedroom. It had to be the dirtiest room of all. 'A dirty room for dirty people,' he thought. When he thought about what they did to his Harry, he wanted to run back down and continue until there was nothing left. The last room, he believed, to be the room that Tonks had stated Harry had been in. Before they put him in the basement. He unlocked the locks and stepped in.

Remus nearly stumbled at the stale stench of blood, sweat, and sex. Harry's blood. As a werewolf, his senses were higher than that of a human. And even though it was a month old, he could still smell the nauseating stench as if it were just made that day. He bended over in order to throw up over the side. 'Damnitt,' he thought, 'I thought I could handle this.' The stench assaulted him again. He couldn't hold it in. He would have fallen over if it weren't for the fact two strong arms kept him steady. He was overwhelmed with the scent of oil, herbs, and potion. "Drink this," said Severus. A vial was raised to his lips. He ignored the taste and swallowed it all. Once done, he instantly felt better. Of course he would with one of Severus' magical remedies. He stood, wiping his face. "Thanks," he said with something close to embarrassment. Severus didn't reply but walked into the room. Remus followed in after. Tonks had been right. This place was like a torture chamber. Dried blood was against the walls. The lumpy mattress was stripped of its blankets and in the middle was a large dried rusty color. More blood. Remus turned his head. He couldn't see more. "There's nothing here," he choked out. Severus was oddly silent, then he replied, "There is still the basement. Unless, you don't want-"

"No, we'll go. Let's-"

Remus stopped mid sentence. His foot had stepped down, but it didn't sound right. He stepped in the same place again. There was a clear hollow sound vibrating in his ears. He bend over and carefully pulled away the floorboard. His heart clenched. Remus pulled out Harry's robe, one of Hedwig's feather, a broken mirror, and one folded paper. Unfolding it, Remus sighed in despair. It was a picture of Lily, James, and Harry as a baby. Their last picture together. The rest, he suspected, was burned. These were the last things Harry had of the people he loved. There was nothing left. He folded all the things into the robe, delicately. He'll give it back to Harry. Remus held it like it was his lifeline. His and Severus' eyes met.

"I have to see the basement."

Severus nodded in understanding. Remus wanted to share the pain with Harry as much as he could. Severus felt like if he finally saw the whole extent of the abuse, maybe he'll be able to find a way to deal with Harry. They exited the room. Once downstairs, Remus didn't want to see those...animals in there. He just might lose it. Severus hid a smirk. He felt Remus would be proud at his work. Vermon was now suffering from all the pain he had given others. Severus, of course, made it so that he wouldn't die. But if he was sane, Severus wasn't so sure. The woman had changed into a small roach. Severus thought she might be somewhere in the house. And the pig was let loose in the streets. The animal control should be getting him soon. The exited the house to trudge through the knee high grass. They nearly missed the basement because the grass was so high. Severus took away all the locks and chains. Once the door opened, Remus tried to regain his breath after the overwhelming smell. He stepped back. Severus kept a strong, steady hand against his back. "Don't back down now, Lupin. We have to do this," Severus whispered in his ear. Remus tried to find comfort and nodded.

They descended the stairs with Severus leading with light from his wand. They stopped at the bottom and Remus lit his wand as well. Remus' eye widened. Tonks was right. This was much worse than a torture chamber. The chains, the blood weapons, the small bucket for a latrine was too much. For the third time that day, Remus threw up. Even Severus had to keep back the bile rising in his throat. It would do no good to be so weak in front of Lupin. Remus could barely hear the screams that would emit from Harry. 'No,' Remus thought, 'He would be silent. He wouldn't allow those beasts the pleasure of hearing him scream.' Harry was so strong. Remus couldn't stop the tears now.

"I-It's not fair. No one deserves this. None of this. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't stop it from happening. I'm so sorry Harry. Damnitt!" Remus shouted. Severus looked away. 'I'm...sorry,' Severus thought. Severus went still at the next words. "I'm sorry, Severus." Severus looked at Remus in shock. Remus' eye was glowing ember. "I didn't stop James or Sirius from teasing you. I could have, but I didn't. I knew it was wrong, but...they were my only friends. I'm...no better than Peter. I know now how it affected you and the situation at your home. I'm sorry," Remus apologized. Severus swallowed the lump in his throat.

"D-don't apologize. It's all over and done...Let's go."

~*~

Harry was awakened with coldness pressing around him. His heart jumped to his throat. He hoped that he had not been dreaming and he was still at Grimmuald. He had to be. The odds of him being in such a comfortable bed while he was with the Dursley's was less than none. Harry sat up. The whole room was in a dull dark. He could make out the shadows in the room. But he could also see shadows that weren't there. They were like shadows everywhere, trying to grab him and pull him back. He curled in a ball. 'Where is everyone?' he thought. Harry whimpered helplessly. He hated how weak he was. Something nagged at him that nothing was in the dark. But something else told him not to move until someone entered the room. He seemed like he was in the dark for hours. In reality it was only a minute until Draco came in to turn on the light.

"I was about to wake you. We're...what's wrong? You look pale. Are you sick?"

Harry felt his face. He didn't see it but he had become increasingly pale. He blinked back the tears that were waiting to fall. He wiped away the tears that were stubborn. The bed shifted. He visibly winced. "Harry," Draco whispered. Harry looked at him. Draco actually looked very concern. "I'm sorry," Harry whispered. Draco touched his forehead. Harry resisted leaning into the touch. "What's wrong?" Draco asked again. Harry pulled away. He missed the hurt look Draco sent him. He looked down in shame.

"You...you weren't here. It was dark and..." Harry couldn't continue. But he thought it. 'And I was scared of the shadows.' He was so weak. It was pathetic. He never felt so pathetic. Tears were starting to come again. 'Stop it,' he thought angrily, 'Stop crying like a damn baby. You're stronger than that.' But Harry knew at this point he was weak. He became weak over summer. It would take a lot of will power to get back strong again. He didn't think he had enough will power left. It was too much. It felt like a weight crashing on him. More tears sprang from his eyes. He thought he had used up all his tears. 'Guess not,' he thought.

Surprisingly, Harry was pulled into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry," Draco whispered, "I'll be here next time." Harry buried his head in the shirt. He began to cry harder. One word raced through his head. Weak. He couldn't be afraid of shadows made by the dark. He had to beat Voldemort. Voldemort was a real thing made by the dark. He had to go for the real thing. He couldn't get distracted or fooled by the dark shadows that were in the way. 'But I can't,' Harry thought, 'I'm too scared.' Weak. He shivered. Harry pulled away. He wiped the last tears.

"You don't have to be here with me," Harry replied.

Draco smiled. "I'm here because I like Gryffendors."

"Liar," Harry hissed, "You think Gryffendors are stupid and reckless. You hate Gryffendors."

Draco shrugged. He stood. "Maybe. But you're not all Gryffendor. You're more Slytherin than any other Gryffendor I've ever met." Harry smiled. 'You have no ideal,' he thought. It was strange how Draco to make all bad thoughts dissapear. 'Did he try to do that?' Harry thought. Draco stood. Draco looked him up and down. Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Clothes. Shoes. Maybe some boots. Robes. Preferably green and black. Possibly silver or red. Jewelry is a must."

"No."

"No? Potter, you're getting these things even if I have to forcibly drag you to Diagon Alley. And stun you still so they can measure you."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Draco, but-"

"What did I say?"

Harry's left eye twitched. Draco threw at Harry a pair of his clothes. Harry looked at them, Draco, then at the clothes again. He kept opening and closing his mouth. In the end he simply huffed in defeat and entered the bathroom. Draco's triumph smirk followed behind him. Before he entered he shouted, "Bossy bastard." Then he slammed the door shut. Draco chuckled. He had won this war. He intended to win many more before the day was over. A thought then appeared, "Harry will be wearing your clothes." Draco mentally winced. If Harry looked like he did before he might lose a few more wars than he thought.

Downstairs, Remus glanced at the ceiling, "Nice to see they're getting along," he replied. Severus sipped his coffee. If he had to come with two hormone-crazed teens to shop, he needed reinforcements. He put down his cup. "Let's hope they don't get too along. It'll be catastrophic," he said. Remus sighed. He stared at the ceiling again. "I think we're a bit late for that." His eyes clouded with the events from earlier that day. Harry's things were in his room. He would wait in order to give him his things.

Thirty minutes later, Draco was pulling in a hesitate Harry. Harry had worn one of Draco's old clothes. It was a silver sleeved collared shirt. He had on black jeans with black boots. Surprisingly, Harry had his hair in a more controlled environment. It was still wild. But this was a sexy wild, other than an 'I just got of bed' wild. The adults gave him odd looks. Harry pointed his eyes at Draco. The blonde was currently viewing his fingers as if they were something interesting. Severus stood. "Took you long enough," he said. Again, Harry pointed his eyes at Draco.

"He was being difficult," Draco's only reply was.

"That's because you were being a big prat. I told you-"

Draco interrupted, "No need to argue right now, Harry, dear. We need to get going. We're losing light. How else are you going to get your school supplies?"

Harry's wand hand twitched. As much as Harry loathed admitting it, Draco was right. He didn't want to rely on Remus or Severus to get his things. That was too weak of him. Harry just sighed defeat. He wasn't going to win today. Draco grinned in triumph. Remus smiled. "Are you okay, Harry?" he asked. Harry sighed. He guessed he had to get this over with sooner or later. He couldn't hide in Grimmuald forever. Harry played with his necklace. He nodded. Severus stood. He downed the last of his coffee. "It's best if we go by side-apparition. Draco, come with me. Harry, you can go with Lupin." Harry stared at Severus. Severus looked down at him. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" he questioned. Harry smiled. He shook his head. "Nothing," he said. However, his smile wouldn't leave his face. He stood next to Remus. Remus looked confused before smiling. He understood. Draco stood next to Severus. They clasped tightly onto the teens. A second later they were gone from the kitchen.

~*~

Harry had never side apparated before. And after that experience, he didn't want to do it ever again. His face was green as they came to Diagon alley. He felt sicker than before. Remus glanced at him in concern. "Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" he asked. Harry played a smile. "A'okay," he replied. He adored the fact that Remus was treating him like a mother hen over her chicks. Or would it be like a wolf over her cubs? Harry supposed the later. Draco stood next to him. Severus stood in front of the two. "Now stay with us at all times. Don't wander off nor stop to look at something for a second," he stated looking at Harry. "We're going to go to get the money, then get what we need," he said looking at Draco. "And we're not stopping for refreshments nor to talk to people," he finished looking at Remus. The three looked at him as if saying, 'Who me?' Severus sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Let's just get this over with," he said, walking. The three in the back shared similar laughs.

Draco looked at Harry. "Hey, why did you look at Severus like that before?" Harry smiled. "Because he called me Harry. Usually he calls me Potter or the bane of his existence. It was nice hearing him call me by my first name," he said. Severus, who was trained to listen in on conversations, couldn't hide the small smile forming on his face. Draco smiled, and then he laughed. "It doesn't take much to impress you, does it? You're pretty simple," he said. Harry laughed. "Oh? And I guess the only thing that catches your attention is a big wallet and flashy things," he said. They laughed. Remus and Severus couldn't help thinking, 'Is this the relationship they have for each other?'

Harry sighed. There were many questions that he had as they headed for Griggrots. If he remembered correctly, his wand was snapped and burned along with the rest of his things. Books could be replaced easily enough. So could clothes. Draco would make sure of that. But what about his wand? His wand was supposedly the only one for him. If it was broken, how would he be able to do spells? He looked up to Severus.

"Umm, professor, what about my wand? It's…broken."

Severus looked at Remus. He didn't know what to say. Remus sighed and stopped. "Harry, I'll explain later to you what's going to happen. But for now, you don't have to worry about it," he said. He stared at Harry, straight into his eyes, until all Harry could do was nod and left it at that. Draco, however, wanted answers. Not having a wand was serious. It was nearly impossible to create a duplicate in a lifetime. What was Remus going to do? The continued until they were at Griggrots. Once inside, they separated with Remus with Harry and Draco with Severus. They were to meet at the entrance once done. Remus and Harry went to the nearest goblin that was free. Harry's eyes widened.

"Griphook! Hello," he greeted.

The goblin appeared shock that someone would remember him. It wasn't often. Then he smiled as best as he could. "Hello, Mr. Potter. You have grown," he said. Harry beamed. "I would like to withdraw money, Griphook," he stated. The goblin nodded. "Ah, but before that, there is something very pressing that I need to discuss with you," he stated going through some papers. At this, the two mortals looked confused. "About what?" Harry asked.

"The will of a Sirius Orion Black."

Their eyes widened. "S-sirius' will?" Remus gasped. Griphook nodded. "After there was confirmation that the last Black was indeed dead, we went through his will. We were just about to contact your financial guardian, Professor Dumbledore," Griphook explained. At this, Harry's eyes darkened slightly. "Albus is my financial guardian?" he questioned. Griphook raised an nearly inexistent eyebrow. "You did not know?" he asked. Harry shut his eyes and breathed deeply. He smiled at Griphook.

"Why don't we continue this in a more private area?" he questioned.

Griphook nodded. He walked down from his desk. "Follow me," he ordered. They followed Griphook from behind his desk. Down a long corridor they went. Everything about it was gray. Even the moving paintings were gray and white. Griphook opened a door leading to a spacious room. It was decorated in all white. The chairs were large and so soft Harry felt like he was melting in it. Griphook left them to gather papers. Harry turned to Remus. Lately, Harry was shocked at the amount of secrets he was keeping from him.

"Remus...did you know Sirius had a will?"

Remus put a hand to his chin. "Well, when James and Lily were starting to hide, we all spoke about our wills. Sirius had once said if he were to ever die, he would try to make sure you were well off. I wouldn't be surprised if you were to be given everything," he said with a laugh. Harry turned white. "He wouldn't...would he? I mean, he's not that stupid. He can't...can he?" Harry said. Remus laughed and ruffled Harry's hair. "Don't worry. Sirius surely put enough trust in you. And I do too. Which is why I did the same," Remus said. Harry looked down. He didn't like this talk about death and wills. It brought up too many harming memories. If he were to ever lose Remus, Harry would think he would go insane. Harry played with his necklace. It brought warmth to him. He would think about Draco every time he held it. And surprisingly enough, the thought of Draco was enough to make him calm and steady. Griphook returned with a file in his hand. He sat behind the desk.

"Well, in concerning the will and testament of Sirius Orion Black, my directors informed me that it is okay that your financial guardian is not here-"

Harry interrupted, "Griphook, is there any way that I'll be able to change my financial guardian?" Griphook nodded after a second's pause. "If it is the charges wish, the financial guardian can be changed for another. Whom would you like to be your new financial guardian?" he questioned. "Remus," Harry said without a second's pause. Remus looked shocked. "Harry, I don't think a were-"

"On the contrary," Griphook injected, "a werewolf is fully capable to handling his charges banking. I don't think I ever heard a were-wolf stealing from his charges bank once he was in his beast state. And I've been here for a very long time, Mr. Lupin." He silenced any objections Remus was going to make. Griphook smiled and nodded. "Well, as I was saying. The will is stated as followed:

"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of somewhat sound mind and a beautiful sound -even if it is dead- body, leave half of my money to my godson, Harry James Potter, AKA, Prongslet. Including the companies of Barron Blues, Cyrus' Clothes, and all famous Zimerza's Fashion Magazine. This also includes homes in England, Switzerland, the United States, and Italy. Harry, if you are listening, I'm sorry to say that I've finally kicked the bucket. My only wish is that it was because I was trying to save you, Harry, and not over some silly bet. Merlin knows I have made many. But that's getting off the point. I love you Harry for forever and more. Don't forget that. I give the rest of my money to Remus Lupin. Yes, Remmy, you! I know you'll still be alive some where. You're too smart to get yourself killed. Unlike me. This includes the companies Orion's Seafood, International Bank of the Blacks, and -guess the irony of this, Moony- Beast Development Compaign. Also, estates in United States, France, England, and Japan -I know how you always wanted to go there. I hope you both find happiness for the rest of your lives."

By the end of the will Remus and Harry had tears in their eyes. Harry's body shook with harsh sobs. After so long, he had believed that Sirius hated him for getting him killed. After hearing Sirius would always love him, it felt like a whole weight had lifted off his shoulders. Remus cleared his tears as best as he could. He didn't think Sirius would think of putting him in the will. Sure, they had been close friends, but Remus didn't ever dream Sirius would consider him. And to think. He had half of the Black fortune. Wait. He blinked. 'Half of the Black fortune!' he thought with shock. The Blacks were a very wealthy family. One of the top five richest families in England. With the Malfoys and the Potters. "Wait, that would mean Harry is-" Remus was cut off.

"The richest boy in England," Griphook finished.

Harry put a hand to his head. "This is too much," his voice rasped. Remus tried to smile. 'And it's not going to get any better,' he thought with a bittersweet feeling. Griphook turned a paper for Remus to sign. "Just sign here, Mr. Lupin, and you will become the official financial guardian of Mister Harry James Potter," Griphook replied. Remus took the paper. "Are you sure about this?" Remus asked looking at Harry. Harry smiled. "Just sign the paper, Remmy," he laughed. Remus smiled and signed in elegant script. Griphook sighed. "Well, that's that. Remus Lupin is now the financial guardian of Harry Potter," he stated. This put a big grin on Harry's face. One inch more out of Albus' thumb.

They decided to look through the Black's vaults at a different time. It was obvious that Severus and Draco would be worried and waiting. After collecting Harry's money, Remus and Harry walked to the entrance where an impatient Draco and a slightly irate Severus was waiting.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked.

"We were looking over Sirius' will," Harry answered with a smile.

At this the two Slytherins raised elegant eyebrows. "Sirius Black?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "He was my godfather," Harry answered. Draco snorted, "Figures Potter would have a convict for a godfather." In effect, he received a very nasty elbow in the stomach from Harry. Old habits died hard he supposed. "And what did it say?" Severus asked, mildly curious. "He gave each of us half of his families vault," Remus answered. Their eyes widened to the size of mini soccer balls. "So now, not only am I the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die, I'm also The-Rich-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die. And Moony's my financial guardian" Harry stated with a smile. Remus frowned. He detested the names the society gave Harry. But it seemed he had already gotten used to it. "Figures," Draco snorted again rubbing his stomach.

It was decided that they would first go to get clothes seeing that would be the longest. By then, they were turning head. A supposedly ex-Death Eater, the son of one, a were-wolf; and the Golden Boy were bound to turn heads. Harry tried to tell himself that the people didn't know anything. They couldn't see his scars. They didn't know what happened over the summer. It was impossible for them to know anything. He bit back a cough. Was he getting sick? He hoped not. They entered Madame Wilkins Robes for Special Occasions. Instantly, Draco took charge. Severus, who was used to this after long shopping trips with him and his mother, took a seat. Draco dragged a protesting Harry onto the stool. As the tape begin to measure him, Draco said,

"Madam, we would like to have five robes. Three sleeved. Two not. Seven shirts. Three silver, two black, and two forest green. Each color should have one long-sleeved shirt. No collars please. Five pants. All black-"

"We're getting what we need, Draco," Severus interrupted. Draco turned to him. "And he needs this. Seriously, he can't walk around with my clothes everyday," Draco said. Harry rolled his eyes. "Heaven forbid," he said. Draco acted like he didn't hear him. 'I might jump him one day and drag him into an empty room and have my way with him,' he thought. He continued, "And four pairs of shoes. Two black and two forest green. One pair of dragon boots, please. And I want all this to fit snuggly around his body. Not too tightly or loosely. Thank you."

"Well," Harry said, "At least he said please and thank you. And why am I wearing Slytherin colors?"

Draco smiled. "Honestly, Harry, don't you trust me?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Less and less," he answered. Draco continued, "Well, I only have you're best interest in heart. You look better in silver, black, and green," he said. "So I have no opinion in this?" Harry asked.

"No."

Harry huffed. "Am I done now?" he asked. Draco nodded. Harry jumped off the stool. "Bossy bastard," he whispered. Remus bend down to Harry as Draco was getting fitted for clothes. "Don't worry. Afterwards, I'll convince Severus to take us into muggle London for clothes," he reassured. Harry looked at him confused. "How?" he asked. Knowing the Potions Master, Harry didn't think that Severus would want to go into muggle London. Remus smiled and winked. "It's a secret," he said.

Draco looked at them. "Hey, what are you talking about?" he questioned. The two of them smiled and shook their heads.

After hearing it would take about an hour, they exited to go to the bookstore. Thankfully, Draco wasn't so interested in this place as he was in the clothing. Rummaging along the aisles, Harry picked up a book on magical creatures, how to raise a snake, and how to raise an owl. His eggs felt like they were going to hatch any second. Draco looked over his shoulder. Harry stiffened. Draco was very close. Harry could smell the scent of lavender, oranges, and cinnamon. "These are for your eggs?" Draco asked, not noticing his words sent a shiver down Harry's spine. Harry swallowed and nodded. "I never raised an owl nor a snake," he added. He hoped he was there to see their hatchings. Draco asked, "What are you going to name them?" he asked. Harry shrugged. He didn't think about it so much. With Hedwig, as soon as he got her, her name came instantly. He figured this would be the same. Harry stopped as he came across an old book. He didn't know why. His feet came to a complete stop. Harry pulled it out. Strangely, It had no writing on it. It was a black book with a silver snake coiled in the middle of the book. There was also a lock. Without much thinking, he put it in his basket. Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. Harry knew what he wanted. He'll just put the book as one of Harry's many oddities.

The met with Remus in front of the store. Glancing around, Draco noticed they were missing a grouchy, oily professor. "Where is Sev?" he questioned. Remus answered, "He said he had to restock on potions. So we'll meet with him eventually. But right now let's go get ice cream and then I promised Harry we'll go into muggle London." He clearly had forgotten all what Severus had said. Draco made a face at going into muggle London. Before he could protest, Harry sent a look that almost sent into a spiraling rollercoaster of either melting with the passion of love, jumping him right there in the street, or doing them both. Harry sent him a pleading look under his long full eye lashes that woman would kill over. His emerald eyes sparkled with submission, pleading, and hope. He had his lip bitten, yet he was able to make it pout out at the same time. 'He's doing this on purpose. I know he is. He has to be. There is no way he can be so damn cute and not know it,' Draco thought. His throat had clogged and his knees went weak. The next thing he said had Draco coming for weeks.

"Please, Draco," Harry begged in a cuteish whisper.

"Fine!" Draco voice cracked out. 'Damn. Damn. Damn!' he thought. He would never win with Harry if he acted like that!

Harry smiled. "Yeah! Let's go. First, we're going to Firespot. I heard it's very popular with the best clothes," Harry cheered. He linked arms with Remus and Draco. He proceeded to drag them across Diagon alley. Draco smiled and sighed. He guessed if he could make Harry that happy, he would be okay if he lost a few battles once and a while.

~*~

They came from muggle London with bags to last the boys for the rest of the school year. Once Draco had gotten used to muggle London, he was almost as bad as Harry. He forced Harry to get contacts to wear. They went into store after store, trying things on and buying things even for Remus and Severus. Severus went red with anger and white from shock when Draco bought him a black shirt that said, 'This is what happens when you party NAKED.' ((An: I saw this shirt and fell in love. To bad I didn't have enough money. T_T)) Fortunately for Remus, Harry had bought him a shirt that only said, 'Party Animal.' While they were at it, Harry got his ears pierce with silver stud earrings. He would have gotten a tattoo, but that was where Remus drew the line. They returned to Grimmauld with bags to fill a room. Severus instantly redrawed into his lab. He knew he should have more vodka in that coffee. Remus laughed. "Why don't you both put those clothes up? I'll have dinner started soon," he said. ((AN: I can't get over how much Remus is like a mother right now. It's so effin' cute.)) The two nodded. Once upstairs, Draco turned into his room. He was ultimately surprised and secrecy delighted over the fact that Harry was next to him now that these Weasels were gone. He had only stepped into the room when he heard Harry shout.

"No!"

Draco dropped all his clothes and ran as fast as he could into Harry's room. His heart trembled. Harry better not be hurt or someone was going to die. As soon as he was inside, Draco stopped and stared. Harry was wrestling with George -or Fred- in hopes of getting his sketchbook back. He didn't realize the other twin was looking through ripped out pictures. Draco put a hand to his head. 'Those two are hopeless,' he thought. "Give it back," Harry cried. George smiled. "These are so good, Harry. Why hide it?" he questioned. Fred nodded. "I mean they have very 'human like' qualities to them," Fred replied with a secret grin. Harry turned as red as a tomato. They knew his secret of using real people for his drawings. And since most of them were Draco...

"Give. It. Back. Now," Harry said as he tried to jump both Fred and George.

"Hey, is that an earring?" George asked.

"My. My. Harry, aren't we being a little rebel?" Fred asked.

"Shut up!" Harry shouted in embarrassment.

"Hey, I likes this foxes," Fred said picking up a picture. Secretly it was of him and George as humans with fox appendages. They looked all around mischievous and teasers.

"They remind me of us, Frorge," George replied.

"Draco, make them stop," Harry cried.

Draco shook his head in exasperation. "Alright, twins from hell. Leave Harry alone. He's had a rough day," Draco said swatting at the twins. The twins pouted. "Boo. Boo. Drake is a party pooper," they cried together. Harry giggled at the pet name for Draco. Draco turned red. George then whispered to Harry, "Hey, Harry, those pictures of Draco are very life like. Especially the Greek one.(1) Care to explain where you got the imagination for that?" Harry turned so red he felt that he would explode. As he ran out, he shouted, "You two are the worst!"

The twins fell on Harry's bed, laughing loudly. Draco rolled his eyes. He leaned against the wall. "You shouldn't tease him like that," he warned. Fred smirked. "Oh really. Drake doesn't want us to make fun of his baby boo," he said. George shared a similar smirk. "Of course not. He is his little 'princess' knight in shining armor," George replied. Draco turned an off shade of red. He laughed in embarrassment. "You two _are_ the worst," he replied.

"Aww, you won't say that once you hear what he found out," Fred said.

Because of this, Draco was all ears. He had forgotten. The twins were his eyes and ears while he took care of Harry. He wanted to know what they had to say. Even if they were pranksters, they were smart. They were also perceptive, if their comments on him liking Harry meant anything. He sat. "And what's that?" he questioned.

"Apparently, your father dearest is back in the ranks," Fred stated. Draco's eyes widened. That couldn't -shouldn't- be possible. Without his wand, his dad should be dead right now. If it was anyone else right now, they would be food for the vultures and dogs around Voldemort's mansion. 'But he's not just like anyone else,' he thought with a sudden bitterness to his father. He weaseled his way out of all bad positions. If that didn't work, he would use money or threats. That was just the type of man he was. George continued for his other, "Although he's now supporting only a left arm. But he still is creating all sorts of chaos in the Ministry. There is no physical evidence that he's a Death Eater."

"Fudge doesn't know what to do. People want Lucius' blood. But everyone is too afraid that if they were to actually use words, Death Eaters would storm in their house. People with power are fighting amongst themselves. Some want Lucius kicked off. Most are Death Eaters and wouldn't dare harm their Lord's right hand man, figuratively speaking of course. The Ministry is broken in half," Fred said.

"While your dead old dad is confident that power and threats will work for him. While he's at it he's trying to get at people that done him wrong in the past...There's a warrant for your arrest on the charges that you are future Death Eater in rising. Dead or alive," George finished.

Draco bit his lip. He figured as much. But the Ministry was far more powerful than him. They had Voldemort in their ranks. If they wanted him dead, he was dead. He was still a minor. He didn't have enough power yet to throw them off. Even though his father was back, his money was still Draco's. He was suspended from all money, permanently. It didn't matter to the goblins if he was back in power. Once gone, he couldn't come back. So, Draco didn't have to worry about that. But this warrant was a problem. As soon as his feet hit the train station, they'll be all over him. Draco ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do. George and Fred exchanged looks. They sighed.

"And there's more."

Draco laughed melancholy. "Of course there's more," he bit back harshly.

"Albus has decided that in order to prepare for the war he would have Ron, Hermione, and Harry train secretly on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday evenings and Sunday mornings. He's basically getting Harry so busy with war, he won't have time to spend with you," Fred said.

"He has the teachers also going against you two together as well. From what we heard the only one who's against this is Snape. We haven't heard much about the DADA teacher. Only that he's from France. We don't know if he's with, against, or neutral," George continued.

"And, the Ministry has sent someone in the school. Someone by the name of Denimi. But, Albus didn't want this to happen. However, he can't stop the Ministry from putting its two-piece in. This Denimi is supposed to be an "over looker" taking note of the classes. Maybe even intervening if it seems out of protocol. In other words, another Unmbitch" said Fred.

"But really it's just all smoke and mirrors. The Ministry has actually sent him to keep a close eye on Albus and Harry. Even though old Voldy was in the Ministry, they're still denying it. They are claiming Harry is crazy and Albus is even crazier. And you know how the saying goes. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," George finished.

Draco grabbed his head. He was getting a migraine. This was too much to process. He didn't know what to tackle first. If Albus thought he was going to keep Harry, he was really crazy. Draco wasn't going to let it happen. He'll be damned before he let Harry be manipulated any more. So much has happened in so little time. And it made it no better that tomorrow was the day back to school. He had so much to think about with no time to do it. He stood. The twins had started looking through Harry's things again. He smiled. He figured Harry would get angry. He turned to leave.

"Hey, Drakey. You should one day look at Harry's pictures. They're very interesting," said one of the twins. He didn't bother to turn to see who said it. He smiled. "Unlike you two, I'm going to wait for Harry to show them to me," he said. He then left to think.

~*~

Meanwhile, Harry was with Remus. When the boy had stomped into the kitchen, cursing the Weasley twins into the deepest pits of hell, Remus had instantly given him a cookie and milk. The raven-haired smiled at the grateful gesture before nibbling at the sides. Remus laughed. "Wait here," he said. He figured this would be the best time to give Harry his things. He grabbed them from his dresser. When he came back, Harry was reaching for another cookie.

"Only one before dinner. Seriously, you're worse than Sirius," Remus scowled.

Harry pouted. It was Remus fault in the first place. He was the one who made the cookies so good in the first place. He gave Remus his best begging eyes he could muster. Remus laughed. "That won't work. If I can be immune to your father _and_ Sirius, then I certainly can be immune to you," he stated. Harry pouted again. He saw what Remus had his hands and his eyes widened to large soccer balls. "Is that-"

"Your things," Remus finished.

Remus placed the belongings in front of Harry. Harry hesitantly touched them. The robe was silk in his hands. It was still undamaged. They had tried to burn it, but it wouldn't. He was able to save it from being thrown it into a dumpster. He unwrapped it and the feather, mirror, and picture fell out. He picked up the feather. 'Hedwig,' he thought. With shaky hands, he tucked the feather on his ear. Then he picked up the broken mirror piece. It was dirty. He ran a finger over it. It was still dirty. He couldn't see himself. Useless. And Sirius wasn't on the other side. He carefully set it to the side. He unfolded the picture. There they were. His parents and him. 'We look so happy,' he thought. This time the tears did fall. He put down the picture and tried to wipe them away. It seemed like the pain would never go away. He coughed harshly into his hand. And now he was sick. Could things get any worse? Remus grabbed onto Harry's hands.

"Harry, listen. There's something I need to tell you," he said.

Harry tried to laugh. It came out hollow. "Nothing good comes after those words," he said. Remus smiled bitterly. He loved his pup for trying to act so brave. 'But you don't need to be Harry. You can finally lean on someone else,' he thought. He ruffled the black hair. "Harry, please listen. Your mother...well, she wasn't as muggle as we all thought," he said. Harry's body went cold. "What?" he questioned.

"After looking back in your family tree. I found out something amazing. Your mother's father is not the same father as Petunia's. His name was Alex Evans. After divorcing her husband, she married Alex and had Lily. But when Lily was old enough and her mother was dead, he disappeared," Remus explained.

Harry swallowed, "So Alex was a wizard?" Remus made a queer face. "Not exactly," he stated. Harry laughed bitterly. "Oh really. I guess he's some sort of vampire, huh?" he laughed. He stopped when Remus nodded. "Exactly. Alex was a vampire. A Full-blooded Heraian (2) to be exact," Remus stated. Harry shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair. His head was swimming. The weight was back and this time he won't be able to push it off. "This can't be happening," he whispered.

"I'm hoping the gene would remain dormant in your body. There are no signs. No way that you could ever be a Heraian. Lily had shown signs, like craving meat and blood and her pale complexion. Although, I suppose some is sort of present. But I put it off because of what happened this summer," Remus explained.

Harry sighed. He couldn't handle much more of this. He wanted to sleep. His bed would take it all away. He stood. Harry smiled in a lonely way to Remus. Remus' heart broke to see it. "I'm not mad at you, Remus. I know you were doing what you thought was the best. And, I guess, if I heard this any other time, I wouldn't believe you. I'm going to bed. Is there anything I need to worry about?" he asked. Remus shook his head. "You're not going to eat?" he questioned. Harry shook his head. His head begin to throb. 'Sleep', he thought, 'All I need to do is sleep.' He sluggishly made his way to his room. He opened his door to see Fred and George looking through his clothes. Draco was nowhere in sight. Fred looked up.

"Geez, Harry, you look like hell," he stated.

"Thanks, I needed to know that...Hey, can you two do something for me?" Harry questioned.

They nodded. "Sure, Hare. What?" asked George.

"I want a book on magical creatures and, more specifically, on Heraians. I want to know all. Their history, what they look like, how they act, what they eat, and if they're a danger to humans. I'll pay you back later," Harry said as he stepped out his shoes. He was near sleep walking now. The twins shared odd looks. "Yeah. Can we ask why?"

"No. Not yet," Harry stated. He pushed everything on his bed to the floor. Fred included.

"Now, please, get out. I want to sleep."

DMHPDMHPDMHP

End of Ch. 5. Really. I wanted to add more but that would be too overwhelming. So, I added the revenge of Remus and the beating of the Dursleys. Aren't you proud of me? I know you are.

1. In the Greek times, most paintings and sculptures were of naked or halfway naked people. If Harry was to draw a Greek picture of Draco, I imagine it would be of him standing in a forest, before a waterfall. He would have a tiger by his side on a leash. His clothes...are very "lacking." I'll let your imagination wonder from that.

2. Will be explained in next chapter.

Please review and tell me how you like it. Cool I have 10215 words.


End file.
